New Hammersley
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Grace received her mother old diary and old photo from her grand parents.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: New Hammersley**

 **AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

 **RATING: Romance**

 **SPOILERS: season two and three**

 **CATEGORY:**

 **PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate Buffer/Mad dog Nav/ET**

 **SUMMARY: Grace received her mother old diary and old photo from her grand parents.**

 **ARCHIVE: Fan fiction,**

 **DISCLAIMER: OK, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.**

 **FEED BACK: Yes Please**

 **NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it. Read mad dog first if you haven't read it**

 **SONGS:**

Hammersley been out on patrol for a week. The old and new crew are still getting use to the new ship and each other especially the new crew members. They only had two may day calls and one FFV in that time. Pete decided to check on his e-mails and let Grace know what been happening so far.

When he check his e-mail he saw that there was two from Grace so he click open the first one and read what Grace written to him about. He smile when she told him about how the kids are doing and that she misses him. When he finish reading what she said he reply back to her. When done and sent he check on the second letter from her.

Only to find out that it was from his mother. He smile drop when she told him about her worries about Grace working to hard since almost seven months pregnant and the long hours she been doing at both NAVCOM and at the hospital plus at home with the twins.

When he finish reading the letter he reply back to his mum. When he finish writing back to her and sending the message. He decided to send one to mike to ask him to keep an eye on Grace for him. When he finish sending the message Swain walk in

"Oh I thought no one was in here"

"Just me mate, checking your messages are you"

"Yeah you"

"Same" Swain sat down next to Pete

"What wrong" Swain asked Pete turn to Swain

"Got a message from my mum. She worried about Grace"

"She probably over protective remember she was like that when Mad dog was carrying twins"

"I know before from what mum saying Grace is working longer hours and she hardly seen the kids this past week cause she keeps getting called in either at NAVCOM or the hospital and that she look tired"

"I think your mother could be worrying over nothing. My mother was like that with Sally before she went on maturity leave"

"I guest so but I known Grace to work long hours but...I am worried"

"Look mate I'll send a message to Sally and see if she could see Grace some time to see how she is doing"

"Thanks mate I sent a message to commander Flynn about my concerns. I hope I worry for nothing"

"Just don't worry about it, ok"

"Yeah"

Then Pete return back checking on his messages while Swain check on his e-mails and send one to sally.

At NAVCOM Mike and Steve were talking over the rosters for the next six months plus the transferred personal who have requested transferred off boats or ships. They just finish going over every thing and close their files.

"So Mike how are you managing so far"

"Well if different. Grace help out a lot which is good. I received a e-mail from Kate this morning. Every thing seems to be quiet and she got lost twice while on the new Hammersley" Mike said grinning

"Well it is different from the old one"

"Yeah I know I went a board the first day to check it out, even I got lost when I took the wrong turn and ended up in the laundry room, so I under stand where Kate coming from" Steve grin

"What about lieutenant commander Wright"

"Good so far He taking Grace advice to heart and has ask Kate for help with the FFV he was his first time" Steve nodded

"So every thing ok then"

"From what Kate was saying it is. The new electrician... Two dads has play a joke on one of the crew members yesterday" Mike said smiling

"Mike what ever it is it not funny"

"Two dads place whoopy cushion on the captain chair and Nav was on watch and had the bridge... She sat down on the chair just as Kate walk up on to the bridge." Steve smile

"That reminds me of what you did to the admiral chair during graduation ceremony" Mike grin

"Yeah I know. He wasn't please at first but could see the funny side to it and I remember him saying to me that he got his eyes on me"

"And he has till fifteen years ago when he retired"

"Yeah, we still keep in contact"

"That good. Well I better get these files sorted out"

"Sure" Mike stood up and pick his files up and walk out of Steve office.

He walk into his and put the files down then he notice her got one new message so he open it up and notice it was from Pete so he read Pete message about his concerns about Grace and want him to keep an eye on Grace. When he finish reading what Pete said he reply back to him and sent it. Then he sat back and thought about Pete concerns.

So he stood up and walk out of his office and walk over to another computer which is link to every thing. He did some checking out for both NAVCOM and hospital time sheets and over time.

He look up Grace time sheet and notice how many hours she been working since Pete been out on patrol. Steve notice that Mike was over at one of the computers so he stood up and walk out of his office and over to where Mike is

"Mike is there some thing wrong with your lap top" Mike look up

"No I received a message from buffer, Grace husband. His mother sent him a concern message to him. He ask me to keep and eye on Grace. I've notice how tired Grace was this morning but she said she was fine but after buffer concern I did some checking out, look at this" Steve walk around the desk to see time sheets

"This is the hospital, this here in yellow is when Grace has been on duty" Then he click up NAVCOM time sheet

"This is for here for the last seven days... and this" He click up the last time sheet it was for over time Steve was shock with what he saw

"That grace time sheet"

"Yes it is, no wounder she was tired this morning, look it got here she arrived here at three thirty... translator, she leave just before eight that when I arrived" Then he click the hospital time sheet

"She on duty at eight thirty till five tonight"

"Why is she doing this" Steve asked

"I don't know Steve but I'm going to the hospital to find out what going on. This is not good for her or the baby"

"I agree, keep me up to date"

"Sure"

Mike click out of the pages before leaving to head to his office to her his hat, keys and wallet then he left to head to the hospital.

When he arrived there he went to find Grace when he did he was shock to see her almost dead on her feet.. he walk over to her

"Grace" She turn to him

"Mike what are you doing here... oh god" She look at him in shock then she collapsed on the floor.

Mike grab Grace before she landed on the floor "Help I need some help here" Mike yelled out then nurses and doctors ran out of different rooms and over to where Mike and Grace is.

"Commander what happen"

"I came to see her...She just collapsed"

The doctors started checking Grace over while Mike stood back he watch a gurney showed up so they carefully pick her up and put her on it then wheel her into a room where both doctors and nurses work around Grace. Mike was out side. Sohe got his phone out and made a call

"Steve Marshal"

"Steve it Mike... Grace collapsed" Steve was alarmed

"What happen"

"I came to see her she look at me then went in to shock and collapsed. The doctors and nurses are checking her over right now"

"Do you want me to contact her husband...petty officer Tomaszewski"

"Not yet, not till I know what going on"

"Alright, let me know soon as you know"

"Will do" Then they hung up.

Five minutes later every one in the corridor could hear Grace yelling

"Let me up I got work to do" Mike look at the close door

"Get your fucken hand off me Dr Watson or I'll fucken bite you" Mike raise his eye brows and look up and down the corridor. Nurses stop and look at the door where Grace is on the other side

"Dam you blood ruff doctor if you call your self one" Then few seconds later

"Shit that fucken hurt, get this fucken idiot out of this room I don't want him near me or my baby"

"Now you listen here Dr Shepard" A male voice said yelling at Grace

"Fuck off you ass hole" Then Mike and the nurses heard crashing sound

"Get the fuck off me" Every one could hear noises, crashing and banging coming from the other side

"Doctor Shepard calm down we just want to check on your baby"

"You are fucking not checking on my baby now get the fuck out of here" Mike raise his eye brows

"Help me get her back on the bed before she injury her self"

"Get the fuck away from me... OW what the fuck did you jab me with" Then there was more crashes and voices

"Get your fucken hands off me or else I'll bite you" Mike look and waited then a minute later he heard

"AHHH get her off me...AAAHHHHH don't pull give her another sensitive she should a sleep by now...AAAAAHHHH Dam her"

Then a minute later it was all quiet then the door open and a doctor walk out with a nurse behind him closing the door behind her. Mike look at the doctor rip uniform and blood on his uniform. He could see that the doctor was hold one hand over his arm and there was blood coming from between his fingers.

"Come on sir lets get your arm stitch up"

"Dam she bit hard"

"Yes sir" They walk past Mike

Mike waited out side pacing back and fourth as nurses came and went from the room for the next half an hour till he saw Sally walking towards him

"Mike" He turn to her

"Sally" He said in shock

"Mike what wrong"

"It Grace she collapsed, she in there no one has told me what going on"

"Have you contacted Hammersley"

"No not till I know what going on"

"What about Margret I could call her"

"That would great if you could"

Sally walk over to the nurses station and she type on the key board for some information then she pick up the phone to make the call. Mike could see that she was talking to some on then she hung up and walk back over to him

"Margret is on her way"

"Thanks"

"Mike the reason why I'm here is Chris sent me an e-mail he wanted me to check on Grace saying that Pete is worried about her after he received a concern message from Margret"

"Buffer sent a message as well. I did some check out. Grace been working over ninety hours this week since Hammersley left a week ago" Sally eyes widen

"ninety hours that like twelve, thirteen hours a day. She shouldn't be working long hours like that in her condition"

"I know She been called in to NAVCOM for one emergency or another as well working either there or here" Mike said then the doctors and nurses walk out of the room. The main doctor walk over to Mike and Sally

"Dr Jordan how is Grace"

"She resting" He shook his head

"What wrong is it the baby" Sally asked

"No baby is fine it Dr Shepard I'm more concern about"

"What wrong do I have to call Hammersley back" Mike asked

"Not at the moment Dr Shepard blood pressure is high and I could tell she looks tired"

"Grace been working for over ninety hours this week" Mike said Dr Jordan was shock

"What ninety hours but that can't be right"

"She been working at NAVCOM when she not on duty here and she been called in every night for one emergency or another like this morning" Dr Jordan shook his head

"Who is the idiot that calls her in the middle of that night. There are other doctors here that on call for that sort of thing"

"I don't know but I'll look into it" Mike said

"Good, I'm going to keep Dr Shepard in here for two, three days and I'm going to put her on part time duties for a month and see how things got from there and also from now on any emergency calls comes in will go to the other doctors"

"I'll let commander Marshall know"

"Thanks but i''l give him a call"

"What happen in there I mean I've never heard Grace swear like a sailor like she just did before" Mike said

"Grace Shepard is one stubborn women. She more concern about other people than her self and look what happen to her"

"Who was the doctor that walk out before the one with torn uniform and bloody arm" Mike asked Dr Jordan let out his breath

"Dr Watson. He went and gave her a sedative in the arm"

"I heard"

"He went to grab her right arm, the other doctor who is knew went to grab her left but she broke free and punch him in the face then she turn and grab Dr Watson arm and bit down hard"

"I heard him screaming from out here, I think every one in the hospital heard" Dr Jordan grin

"We had to give her another sedative it took a while for it to kick in... I knew she was strong but..."

"But what" mike asked "she done a lot of damage in there. It like she wasn't her self, like I don't know a wild women"

"Poor buffer... sorry"

"I think the reason why she acting like that is exhaustion. In couple of days she will be fine but she going to need a lot of rest"

"Can we see her" sally asked

"Not now, we got to move her to another room the best bet is wait till tomorrow"

"Thank you for telling us doctor let my self or commander marshal know if there is any changes"

"I will I better get back in there"

"Sure" then he walk back into the room.

"Mike when you said about Grace swearing like a sailor, you mean swearing"

"Yes I've never heard her swear like I did today she would put a lot of sailors to shame when what I've heard"

"I bet. If Grace is going to be in here we better let Margret know so she could get some clothes and toiletries for Grace"

"Good idea Sally" They walk towards the exit while talking.

When they walk out of the hospital a taxi just pulled up and women got out seconds later

"Margret"

"Mike, Sally how Grace"

"Resting. Dr Jordan going to keep her in for few days" Sally said

"The baby"

"Is fine, It Grace that they are worried about" Mike said

"Is every thing ok"

"Grace blood pressure is high and I'm not surprise with her working twelve plus hours a day" Mike said

"I know when I saw her two days ago I was concern so I use her lap top to send a message to Pete. I gather he sent you a message"

"Yes he did I received it an hour ago He told me about your concerns and ask me to check on her" Margret shook her head

"Why is she doing this to her self, to her baby"

"It not her fault Margret, the hospital or NAVCOM call her in cause she the best, not only as a doctor but also a translator. I'm going to head back to NAVCOM and let commander Marshal know what going on and find our why Grace gets called in on her time off"

"Let me know what happens"

"I will, if you ladies will excuse me" then he walk towards the car park.

"I'll go and see Grace, want to come with me Sally"

"Dr Jordan had to sedate Grace, from what Mike told me she went wild, swearing like a true sailor and done some damage not only to the room but to a doctor"

"What, that not like Grace" Margret said

"I know some thing cause her to act out like that... She bit a doctor on the arm and gave another a black eye" Margret raise her eye brows.

"She wouldn't hit another doctor, some thing sure isn't right"

"I know would you like for me to drive you to grace place to get some things for her"

"Yes thank you" They walk towards Sally car while they talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Mike return back to NAVCOM he walk into Steve Marshal office

"Mike I just got off the phone with Dr Jordan"

"Did he tell you what happen with Grace"

"Yes, I'm shock with the way she acted out like that"

"I know some thing must of cause her to be like that. It not like her"

"I know He waiting for her blood test results to return and he also requested in investigation in to why Grace been called in when she been off duty. Which I agree. He going to do the hospital investigation and Mike I would like for you to do NAVCOM side"

"Are you sure you want me to do it Steve, case what ever I find out and if some one from out there is behind it they would use Grace and my friendship against the investigation" Steve thought about it

"Alright, I'll call Canberra and see if they can send some one up here to find out for us"

"Good idea Steve"

"Has Margret been told about what happen"

"Yes I spoke to her out side the hospital she can't believe what happen her self"

"Alright I'll contact Canberra, and let you know what they decided" Mike walk out of Steve office just as Steve picks up the phone.

Hour later on Hammersley Swain was in the Galley making him self a brew when Charge walk in carrying a cell phone

"Swain you received a text message" He pass Swain his cell phone

"Thanks Charge" Then he check the message and ran out of the Galley

"I wounder what that about" Bomber said

"Don't know it from his wife Sally I hope every thing is ok"

"Yeah"

"Are the muffins cook yet" Bomber grin

"Come back in ten minutes" Charge grin

"I can't hardly wait" Then he walk out of the galley which bomber laughing behind him.

Swain ran to where the computers are and sat down he sign in his e-mail address and pass word then he click onto Sally message. He read what Sally telling him about what happen to Grace. His eyes widen. When finish reading the message he reply back before shutting down. Then he left to go on to the bridge. When he got there he look around before walking over to Kate

"X a word please"

"Can it wait I was just about to call boarding stations there been a may day call, we will be reaching the boat in twenty minutes can it wait"

"I received urgent message from Sally, mad dog collapsed" Swain said quietly. Kate look at Swain

"Dose buffer knows"

"No, not yet. She collapsed while on duty at the hospital and that not all, she went crazy when she regain consignee, she damage a room and wounded two doctors one needed stitches in his arm and the other received a black eye" Kate was shock

"Look we will talk about it after the may day ok"

"yes X... commander Flynn was with mad dog when she collapsed. He might know more about what going on"

"I'll call him later" Then she pick up the microphone

"Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding station" then she put the mic back in his place.

"Not a word to Buffer"

"He has a right to know X"

"I know but till we know what going on, not a word" Swain nodded then he turn around and walk off the bridge.

Kate turn to Nav "Not a word Nav"

"I know x some thing must of cause mad dog to go crazy like that she strong but what cause her to collapse" Then her eyes widen

"Oh my... the baby"

"We don't know, ok"

"Ok" Then Kate walk to the steps and down them. She turn to RO who was looking at Nav

"I hope mad dog and her baby are ok"

"Same here"

Half an hour later they reach the yacht and fix the problem now they on there way back on patrol after Kate taken care of her gear she went to the radio room and knock on the door knowing that RO is in there.

He open the door "X" Kate walk in and close the door

"I need to contact NAVCOM" he past her the phone

"Commander Flynn is on line for you X I knew you would want to contact him" Kate smile

"Thank RO" He past Kate and out the door, closing it behind him. Kate sat down

"Mike"

"Kate RO told me you know about Grace"

"Yeah what happen"

Mike told Kate about what happen to Grace while Hammersley been out on patrol and what happen in the hospital. When he finish telling her Kate was shock

"Any idea who might be behind it"

"No idea, Steve said that some one is flying up tomorrow morning to start the investigation. Even the top brass are shock with what happen to Grace and they want to know as well"

"I bet they do. Buffer got a right to know what going on Mike"

"Yeah I know... Can you tell him and if he want to find out more get him to contact me"

"Sure, keep me up to date on Grace will ya"

"Sure, I'll e-mail you soon as I know what going on this end"

"Ok, I better get going got a may day report to fill out" Mike grin

"Alright, love you"

"Love you to, give James a hug and kiss from me"

"Will do" then they hung up.

Kate then stood up and walk to the door and open it and step out when she saw RO waiting there leaning against the wall.

"X is Mad dog and the baby alright"

"Yes they are" RO look at Kate with a confuse look on his face

"Later, do you know where buffer is"

"Try the Galley"

"Thanks" then she walk down to the Galley when she heard voices and laughter.

"X want a brew" bomber asked

"Later, buffer a word please"

"Sure X" Pete follow Kate till they were on the back of the boat.

Kate sat down and gesture for Pete to do the same. "What is it X"

"It Grace... She collapsed couple hours ago at the hospital" Pete look at Kate in shock

"What... Why, is she and the baby alright" Kate move ford and put her hand in his

"Yes they are fine. Grace blood pressure is high … Buffer... Pete some one been changing the rosters at the hospital and NAVCOM"

"What do you mean what roasters"

"You know that Grace work different shifts at the hospital"

"Yes"

"And she works at NAVCOM once or twice a week depends on her roster at the hospital"

"Yes, what aren't you saying"

"Some one change them they got Grace working either at the hospital or at NAVCOM and as well called in for any ship medical emergency and as for translator when she not on duty"

"That can't be right, Grace only get called in if she on duty not why she off duty as well... How long has this been happening"

"Since we left port... Mike said he work it out she work for over ninety hours this past week. He went to see her after getting your message, she collapsed in his arms" Pete shook his head

"Mum was right"

"Yes she is but your wife is one hell of a fighter" Kate said with a grin

"I know that X"

"Buffer when Grace regain cosiness she was fighting the nurses and doctors they had to sedate her... she wasn't her self any idea" Pete thought about it and nodded

"Grace told me when she was at the academy group of gap year students went in to her room and woke her up one night, They attack her cause she reported them. They beat her up. She spent ten weeks in hospital. She couldn't fight back cause they hand cuff her hands to the top of the bed. She suffer broken nose seven broken ribs, one of the broken ribs punched lung, eternal bleeding, both legs broken, broken wrist. She didn't scream once. She wasn't going to give them that pleaser"

"Oh god Pete I had no idea"

"Not many knows about it. She was found hours later on the floor naked and she was covered in bruises. When she was found they almost didn't recognised her. When she did recover. She told her instructors that one day pay back will be a bitch then they and every one would know who did it. She spent every free time she got working out getting physical fit. She put all her anger together and use it at the gym and at training till she past every tests that the academy has given and with the scores she was able to get in as officer cadet. The day before graduation she saw the group that attack her in the mess hall she walk over to them and challenge them all hand to hand in the gym. They laugh and started calling her names she called them a chicken so they decided to accept her challenge. Word got around and when the time came every one showed up including the academy commandeering officer. He wanted it stop. Grace walk over to him and rip of her navy badge and put it in his hand and told him 'since you cover up what happen to me I'm going to make your son and his friends pay for what they did to me'"

Kate was shock but she let Pete carry on talking not knowing to Pete that Nav, Swain, Charge, spider, bomber and two dads were standing not far away listening to what going on

"What happen next"

"She turn around and step on the mat and told them 'bring it on' they laugh as her then they went to attack her at once. One of the guys hit her in the face and that cause her to punch him one then the others got in and hit her it was over in under ten minutes. She beat the shit out of them all that anger that was in side of her was realest. Then after wards the CO wanted her arrested for attack the students, she laugh in his face and told him... 'take cadet officer badges and stick them up your ass sir I did not join the navy so ass holes like you could cover up assaults and attacks that your son and his mates have done'... then she turn around when he grab her arm, she turn to him and told him to remove his bloody hand from her arm. He yelled at her telling her that she a weakling, she laugh in his face and told him... 'if I was a weakling then how come I one person was able to beat the shit out of six cadet officers'..." Pete turn and look out over to the sea

"He called her a bitch, a nark and that she deserve to be beaten up. She asked him if he knew about the six that beat her up and left her to die. He said he knew about, his son told him... She punch him once and it knock him out and she look up at the other officers who was shock with what their Co has said and she told them all...'I came to join the navy to help protect Austrian waters, to help save and protect others and not have have things like another officer or crew beating or sexual assault sweep under the rug. I...we shouldn't have to put up with this. If any of you felt the same remove you ranks and drop them on the ground if you feel the same way' then she walk out. Grace said she was out side for few seconds when others started walking out with out their ranks. The Co and the six cadet officers ended up in hospital for three days they all were under a rest for what they did... Graduation was delayed. None of them showed up the next day for graduation. When the top brass found out what happen they showed up to find out what was going on and they spoke to Grace that morning about what happen to her and what happen the day before. The talks lasted for three hours. When she walk out side every one was waiting for her. She told them all that the commodore and the six cadet officers has been arrested and the charges are going to stick and there going to be further charges once the investigation has been completed since some others had come ford giving the admiral their statements on what the six have done to them and how the commodore knew about it." Pete turn back to Kate

"Grace order them all to get change for graduation. After that day the admiral been keeping an eye on Grace for the next five years till he retired."

"What about the six cadet officers and commodore"

"They were charge and sent to prison. The commodore got fifteen years and for the six... forty years each. Grace found out that they sexual abuse seven other cadet officers. They ended up leaving the navy cause of it... two committed suicide a month after leaving. The other five got apology from the admiral and cause of what happen they all get navy pension and full befits for the rest of there lives as pat of the compensation for what happen to them"

"What happen in the hospital with Grace do you think..."

"It could be. She was protecting her self if she came to and saw doctors and nurses hovering over her at once... it could of brought up what happen to her years ago and made her fight them" Kate nodded then she notice Pete was starting to smile

"Grace hated being in hospital even after the twins was born two hours later she wanted to go home. If it wasn't for you and the crew visiting every days she would of walk out of the hospital carrying the twins"

"Well she going to be in there for two or three days" Pete chuckled

"Knowing Grace she will want out tomorrow... perhaps I should call her tomorrow morning"

"Good idea" Pete look out to sea again while thinking then he turn to Kate

"X I think I know who might changing the rosters"

"Who"

"Lieutenant...Robert Marsh. Grace saw him couple weeks ago at NAVCOM,It was his first day there since his transferred. He was shock with her rank and made a comment while she being a translator for Kingston and FFV boat. What was it he said... He said 'she must of sleep her way up to commander' that what he said not knowing who I was since and I showed up my civies. Grace heard him and turn to him and have him a piss off look. After wards when we were in her office she told she heard what he said. She meet him during a course at Watson bay and that she reported him for trying to seduce one of the other female midshipmen. Some how he must of gotten away from captain table or he got a slap on the hand. I don't know. But I think he might be the one"

"Why revenge"

"Could be I don't know"

"I'll go and contact Mike, will you be ok"

"Yes" Then he turn around to the shock crew

"I knew you were there"

"How did you know" bomber asked

"I can smell you guys from here especially two dads horrible after shave" The others laugh

"Hey there nothing wrong with my after shave women likes it" bomber rolled her eyes

"Please, are you trying to make me barf two dads, buffer right it is horror able"

"And how would you know" Two dads turn to her with his hands on his hips.

Bomber did the same while looking in to his eyes "I know cause I'm a women and I hate it" Then she turn around and walk towards the front of the ship. The others laugh

"She got you mate and she right" Swain said as he follow bomber then the others did.

"Come on it can't be that bad" Pete watch them as they walk back the way they came.

He turn around again and look out over the sea doing a lot of thinking for the next couple of hours before standing up and heading in side.

Mike was in his office when Kate called him and told him what Pete told her. When he finish talking to her on the phone he went to find out more about lieutenant Marsh whom is on duty at com center. So Mike was able to bring up his file to find out more about him and about the assault charge that was against him few years ago.

From what he read on the guy file it show he was convected of the attempted to rape but the women in question with drew the complaint with in three days of making it. But it got on his record about what happen and that Grace eye witness testimony was still there. Then he notice two other charges against him for assault one was a man who died in car accident the day after the assault and complaint happen so with out his testimony they couldn't convect the lieutenant.

The women was the lieutenant wife. She divorce him after she found out about the attempted rape on the navy women. He hit his wife once and that she left after that happen and reported him to his CO whom had the lieutenant arrested and charge only to be drop when she didn't show up at the captain table so it would have been the lieutenant word against his CO.

Then Mike check out and notice that the next day the lieutenant was transferred to a different posting. After Mike read what was said in the guy file he printed it out and walk in to Steve office.

"Steve I know who the number one suspect is" Then he past Steve the information

"Lieutenant Marsh, are you sure" Mike look over to the guy who was looking at him then turn back to Steve

"Kate told me. Buffer told her what Grace told him about lieutenant. Grace and the lieutenant did a course together at Watson bay" Mike leans ford and move papers around and point one part to him

"Grace was a witness to the lieutenant trying to seduce a navy officer which almost turn the lieutenant almost raping the women" Steve read what was on the guys file

"How the hell did he manage to get away with it, and why wasn't I inform of these charges"

"I have no idea Steve but from what Kate tells me this lieutenant Marsh would try to get revenge on Grace for what she did to him" Steve look up at Mike

"Change the rosters"

"That my best guest also"

"Ok Mike leave it to me and I'll ford this on to who ever in charge of the investigations. In the mean time we need to find a translator replacements" Mike past him a file

"Here are the other translators what what language they can speck. I've already contacted them and these are the dates that they can do for the next two weeks" Mike past him another file which Steve open it and nodded

"Good work mike, leave it to me" Then the phone rings

"I'll leave you to it" Mike said as he walk out the door just as Steve pick up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Grace woke up for the first time since she was sedated the day before. She open her eyes and look around the room. It was a private room. She notice a IV line in her left arm and that she was wearing hospital gown. She felt the baby kick which made her smile

"Hey there you must be hungry aye" She put her hands on her baby bump and felt a kick

"Yeah me to" Then a nurse walk in

"Dr Shepard your awake"

"Yeah" Then she started to sit up

"You need to stay in bed" The nurse walk ford to stop Grace from getting out of bed

"I need to go to the loo, the little one using my bladder as a trampoline" nurse smile

"I know what you mean I been through it twice my self, here let me get a poll for you"

She walk over to the corner and return with an IV poll she move the bag to the mobile IV poll then she help Grace up and out of bed

"Thanks, I'll be a minute or two"

"Sure" Grace held on to the poll and wheel it to the bathroom in suite.

While she was in there the nurse went to let Dr Jordan know that Grace is awake then return back to Grace room. When Grace finish in the bathroom she walk back to the bed and got back in and tilted the bed up just as the nurse return with Dr Jordan in tow

"Dr Shepard how are you feeling this morning" He said smiling

"Morning, how long was I out for"

"Almost seventeen hours"

"No bloody wounder the little one kicking up a fuse it hungry and so am i" Dr Jordan grin

"Breakfast will be here in few minutes. Do you remember what happen yesterday" Grace thought about it then she look at the doctor

"Mike came... Oh god Pete has some thing happen to him" Grace was starting to get out of bed when Dr Jordan step ford and put his hand on her arm

"Grace relax he fine, Hammersley fine" Grace stop and look up at him and see he was telling the truth

"Then why did mike came to see me"

"You will have to ask him. In the mean time get back into bed and relax" Grace snorted

"Relax how can I. I'm suppose to be on duty this morning"

"Not any more. I'm not sure what going on Grace but commander Flynn will be here later today to fill you in what going on. So in the mean time have your breakfast and after wards you can have a shower if you like, your mother in law drop off a bag for you and I know you hate wearing these gowns"

"To right" He grin

"We will talk later ok, Nurse you can remove her IV line she doesn't need it any more and please don't destroy this room" Grace frond just as the doctor walk away

"What is that suppose to mean" The nurse started removing Grace IV line

"You don't remember"

"No not really, do you" Grace turn to the nurse

"When you regain conciseness you try to get out of bed you did some damage to the room, the equipment and a couple of doctors they had to inject you with a sedative when it didn't work they had to give you another one. It took a few minutes before it kick in"

"Doctors what did I do to them"

"You gave Dr Smith a black eye and of course you knock him out with one punch and you bit Dr Watson in the arm and rip both doctors uniforms, six nurses and five orderly who try to hold you down so Dr Watson you inject you the sedative. We all were either bruises or rip uniform. And well you swore like a sailor ma'am. I think the whole wing could of heard what you say, you language was... colorful"

She finish removing the line and put a cotton ball and plaster over it. Grace close her eye as he lay back against the pillows then she start to remember what happen.

"Dr Shepard" Nurse asked. When Grace open her eyes and turn to the nurse

"I remember" Then she pulled up the sleeve and saw the prick mark where Dr Watson injected her. Then she look at the nurse and grin

"I told Dr Watson that one day I'll bit him" Nurse grin

"Well you did he needed five stitches after what you did to him Well don't tell any one but good on ya" Grace smile

"Thanks" Then orderly walk in carrying a tray. Grace raise her eye brow when she saw the guy with plaster over his nose.

"Sorry about yesterday, how the nose" Grace remember kicking him in the nose almost braking it

"It ok Dr Shepard I forgot how strong you are"

"I wasn't my self"

"I know... Good job on Dr Watson arm now I know why they called you mad dog" He smile as he put her tray down

"My bark can be worse than my bite"

"Yes ma'am, I got to remember not to get on your bad side if yesterday any indentation of what sort of women you are ma'am"

"Thanks"

"Enjoy" Then he turn around and walk out the door

"Sounds like you might have a bit of a fan club Dr Shepard"

"I hope not"

"Every thing done, I'll leave you to enjoy your breakfast"

"Thank you" Then the nurse pick up her things and walk out of the room leaving Grace to her breakfast.

When she finish she got up and walk over to her bag and open it. She got what she needed out and walk towards the bathroom once again to have a shower. Fifteen minutes later Grace felt refresh but still a bit tired when she got back in to bed. She just close her eyes when a nurse walk in with a phone. She connected it and press a number.

"Dr Shepard"

"I'm trying to rest here"

"It Petty officer Tomaszewski for you" Grace open her eyes and took the phone from the nurse

"Thanks" Then she put the phone to her ear

"Dr Shepard"

"Grace" Her eyes lit up and the nurse notice it before walking out of the room

"Pete"

"Grace I heard what happen yesterday are you ok"

"I will be, I suppose you heard what happen"

"That you collapsed yeah, Have you spoken to commander Flynn?"

"No not since I collapsed yesterday why"

"Lieutenant Marsh"

"What about him"

"Grace... I think he behind you getting the extra shifts in the past week while I'm out on patrol"

"What do you mean extra shifts"

"Being called in for ship doctor emergency as well translator when your off duty and how you been working later afternoon, evening shift at the hospital and early morning shift at NAVCOM" Grace thought about it

"Yeah but that..." Then she stop

"Grace talk to commander Flynn, from what X told me there going to be a investigation in who been changing the rosters. I told X about lieutenant Marsh, she was going to tell commander Flynn"

"Knowing Mike he would of done a back round check on him"

"Yeah we know what he is like" Grace smile

"Yeah we do just like with bright island"

"True... Grace mum sent me a concern message about you"

"Mum" Grace said in shock

"Yeah she been telling me what been happening with you so I sent a message to commander Flynn to check on you"

"Yeah he did yesterday. When I saw him I through some thing happen to you, I went into shock and collapsed"

"I know. Grace what ever happens in the next two weeks while I'm on patrol please listen to what the doctors tell you and don't fight with them on it" Grace then laugh

"Grace it not funny I'm worried about you and our baby"

"I know it what you said about not fighting with the doctors... to late"

"Grace"

"I gave one a black eye and bit the other one on the arm he needed stitches" Grace knew he would be shaking his head

"X told me and the others since they asked about you. When she told them... Two dads said that if you were the captain on here he wouldn't want to play any jokes not knowing what you might do to him" Grace grin

"What about the others"

"They would be them selves" Grace grin

"And if I was back on there charge would be on a strict diet."

"He will hate you for it"

"Not if I join him so he won't be alone and as for muffins, I'll give the chief a muffin recipe which I know he would like. It would be good for Charge... and the crew"

"Your blue berry, cranberry bran muffins"

"Yes"

"Mmm just thinking about your home cook muffins, I miss them"

"I know you do" Then there was a knock on the door and head poke in. Grace wave the guest in.

"Look how about when I get out of here I'll e-mail you the recipe and you can give it to... bomber to try out on the crew"

"Oh yes please"

"Ok I'll do it in few days" Then they heard

"Hands to boarding station, hands to boarding station, hands to boarding stations"

"Grace I got to go"

"I understand Pete, good luck and fair winds, love you"

"Love you to and remember please rest"

"I will and knowing you you would send a message to Mike about it"

"Yes I will, see you soon" Then he gave Grace a kiss over the phone and Grace did in return before hanging up.

"Mike I can smell McDonald" He move his hands around his back to reveal a McDonald bag. He past it to her

"Buffer sent me a message last night"

"Thanks" She open the bag just as Mike sat down

"Pete told me about the investigation"

"I thought he would, how are you felling besides hungry" When Grace took a bite of the hash brown

"Good still feeling a bit tired. Dr Jordan drop by for couple of minutes before leaving again but he will be back... I remember about what happen yesterday"

"I think every one heard you Grace, remind me not to get you angry is yesterday sailor talk was any indentation"

"I know and the requests for new uniforms as well" Mike grin they talk for a hour before Mike left to head to NAVCOM.

Grace decided to get some rest since she was feeling tired so she close her eyes and feel into peaceful sleep.

When Mike arrived at NAVCOM he notice two navy officers in Steve office so he decided to go to his office to do some work. Few minutes later Steve walk into Mike office with the two men in tow

"Mike I notice you arrived"

"I went to see Grace this morning"

"How is she"

"Bit better, but still tired. She remember what happen yesterday. She though I showed up to give her bad news. That why she went into shock and collapsed"

"I under stand... Commander mike Flynn lieutenant Kent and lieutenant O'Brien. They are here to do the investigation, I hope you will answer any of their questions"

"I will not going any were unless there emergency"

"Very well, gentlemen you can use the conference room to do your investigations from there"

"Thank you commander Marshal" Then Steve walk out of the room

"Commander Flynn we would like for you to answer some questions about commander Shepard"

"Take a seat" Then the phone rang

"Excuse me" then he pick it up

"Commander Flynn... Is lieutenant commander Wright... What happen... Any wounded... What did Swain say... Ok I under stand when will you be in port... Alright see you in the morning then... Fair winds" Then he hung up

"Sorry about that new captain on one of the patrol boats, his first time."

"Is every thing alright on the patrol boat"

"They went to board a suspected boat when they were attack with unknown smoke Granada. Four of the crew members having breathing problems but the chef medic got it under control, they returning so the crew members can be check out by a doctor"

"You know the boat commander" Mike smile

"Yes Hammersley I was the captain of the boat before my promotion and being transferred to here"

"So you know the crew"

"All but three they are new crew members... in fact the boson on Hammersley is Grace Shepard husband petty officer Pete Tomaszewski... Buffer" Mike notice one of the men was writing on a note paid.

Then they started asking different questions for the next hour before they walk out of Mike office. After they left Mike went to see Steve

"Mike how did it go"

"Good, Hammersley returning back to port"

"Yes I know I spoke to lieutenant commander wright just before you walk in."

"Right any idea what sort of smoke Granada would cause breathing problems they only suppose to sting the eyes"

"No idea. But they manage to take down who ever they are and found another dozen canisters, they bring them back to be tested"

"What about the men from the boat?"

"I got lieutenant Marsh trying to ID them"

"Why him"

"Distraction Mike"

"Good point, who was the wounded" Steve past mike the list

"Two dads, spider, charge... Kate" He look up at Steve

"She got the worse of it Mike, she in the wardroom, didn't you know"

"No"

"She will be fine"

"I hope so" Then he walk out of Steve office.

Grace was getting board, she read all the magazines that was brought into her and her back side was getting sore she she got up and put her dressing gown on and walk out of the room and down to staff room where her locker is. She got her purse out then she walk out of the staff room when she heard

"Dr Shepard what are you doing out of bed" Grace turn around and smile

"Dr Jordan three reasons" He folded his arms and raise his eye brows

"One I was getting a sore ass, two I needed to stretch my legs" Then she raise her hand showing her purse

"And three I'm hungry. I was going to walk down to the cafe to get an afternoon snack and would be back in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes"

"Well may be longer depends on who I talk to along the way and I was getting board"

"Ten minutes doctor you suppose to be resting"

"I know, I'll be back" Then she turn around and walk down the corridor.

When Grace walk into the cafe some of the people look at her but she didn't care. She look at what was there till the cooking staff saw her and grin

"Dr Shepard, how are you feeling" A women who would be about her mother in law age asked

"Hungry" The women laugh

"But I'm fine I escape my room" The women shook her head

"I heard you are suppose to be on bed rest"

"So I've been told" Grace said smiling then said

"My back side was getting sore and I was hungry"

"You or the little one"

"Both" Grace look at what they got

"By any change do you have any vanilla slice and log cake in that big fridge back there"

"We sure do, we just need to cut it up... how many would you like Dr Shepard"

"Two of each and for the log slice half the size again"

"Sure, give me a minute will ya"

"Sure" Then the women walk through the door.

Grace walk over to where the drinks are. She got three bottles out and return back to the counter. She put the bottles down then walk along where the food is. She then got her self a cream donuts, carrot cake and two chocolate eclairs. When she return back to the counter she waited for a few seconds when the women return

"Here you go" She put the bags on the counter.

Then she tell up every thing. Grace saw how much it was and got some money out and paid for it. Then the women got a tray out and put them on the tray

"Thank, I'll make sure it return with the dinner tray tonight"

"I trust you Dr Shepard, enjoy your afternoon tea"

"I will" Grace pick up her purse and tray then she turn around and walk out of the cafe and walk back to the the ward and her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When she return to her room she was surprise to see three men in uniform there

"Mike" He turn around and smile

"Grace I see you got your self a afternoon snack" He nodded to the tray

"Yeah plus I was getting a sore ass for sitting on it to long... I wounder how the feds manage it" Grace put her tray down and put her purse in the draw

"Lieutenant Kent, lieutenant O'Brien what brings you two up to Cains, don't tell me your both here here doing the investigations" Grace said as she slip her robe off and hung it up before turning around at them

"Ah yes ma'am how do you know who were are"

"Name tags" Grace said as she got back in to bed and crossing her legs in front of her as she move the sheet over her legs since she was wearing a night shirt then she move the tray towards her.

"So I gather you two got number of questions to ask me"

"Yes ma'am we do" Grace pick up a bottle and open it

"Ask away" She took a mouth full of her drink while listening to the question.

Grace spent the next fifteen minutes answering their questions. When finish the two lieutenants left. Grace turn to Mike

"Ok spill some thing on your mind"

"Hammersley returning back to port"

"Because of me being in here"

"No a boarding went wrong"

"What happen" Mike told Grace what had happen on the boarding and who suffering with breathing problems. When he finish telling her. Grace thought about it

"Bio weapon" Grace said

"Could be, I don't know" Then a nurse ran into the room with a phone

"Dr Shepard your husband on the line he said it important" Nurse plug the phone in then push couple of numbers then she past the receiver to Grace

"Thanks" Then she put the phone to her ear

"Pete what going on"

"Grace it the X, swain spoke to the doctor at the hospital some thing gone wrong she having problems breathing and her stomach is expanding"

"Tell RO to put me through to swain"

"I'm in the ward room here" Grace waited

"Mad dog X breathing getting worse" Swain said

"Ok what did the doctor tell you to do"

"Give her one hundred percent oxygen" Grace eyes widen then she got out of bed

"Swain remove the oxygen mask now. And get the medical camera set up , give me two minutes then call back" Then she hung up and put her robe on

"Grace what going on"

"Dam doctor try to kill Kate" Then she walk quickly out of her room and down to corridor down to where the doctors can communicate with the ship.

After Grace idea of camera on each boat so the on duty doctor could help the medic through any emergency. Grace walk in

"I should of fucken guest you would be on" The doctor turn around in shock

"Dr Shepard what are you doing here"

"Correcting your mistake that what now get out of the chair" Grace said in command tone the doctor got up

"I'm going to report you" Grace growl at him before sitting down just as the phone ring Grace put the head set on

"Dr Shepard, here"

"Mad dog I'm turning the link on now" Then Grace type in her past word then she sat back

"Ok who holding the camera"

"Puffer is"

"Ok move the camera over Kate stomach" Then it show Kate Stomach

"Lift her top up" Swain lift her top up

"Ok now move the camera close to Kate face" They watch as the camera move to Kate face Grace listen to her breathing.

"Ok Swain open her mouth and shine the pen light down it... that it... ok you can move back now"

"Any idea mad dog" Grace thought about it

"Ok first get out the longest needle you got"

"What the hell are you doing"

Grace turn to the doctor and gave him the cold hard look then she turn back to the screen

"This is the longest one we got"

"Ok now put two fingers on her stomach... that it" When Swain put two fingers on Kate stomach

"Ok now go left slowly... now up... stop" Swain stop

"Put the needle between the two fingers... that it now tell Kate that it going to hurt but it would make her stomach better"

"X Mad dog said that going to hurt but it would make your stomach feel better" They saw Kate nod

"Ok swain push the needle in and keep going till you hear rush of air" Grace said She heard the door open and three different foot steps and the door closing again. They watch Swain wipe the area with a wipe then he push the needle in and heard Kate whimper.

"Hand onto my hand X" Bomber said they saw Kate grab Bomber hand and squeeze it then they all heard the hiss coming from the needle

"Her stomach going down" Swain said then the hissing stop

"Ok remove the needle and put a plaster over the hole" they watch him do it

"Mad dog you are the best doctor you save X life"

"She still in danger. Swain I want you to get another long needle and a syringe, you going to have to take a sample of her lunge gases"

"How"

"Remember your training on what to do with a collapsed lunge and how to release the pressure and to remove the excess blood"

"Yes, I under stand" They watch him get every thing set up and he push the needle between Kate rib cage

"Now swain pull the syringe tube... That it... Stop, ok remove it , that it and bring it up to the camera" When Swain did what Grace asked him she saw what was in the tube.

"Ok swain You will have to give Kate Cortisone injections. We will try the left lung first"

"Ok, bomber can you let the captain know that I'll need cortisone from the cabinet"

"Sure thing Swain" She stood up and walk out the door

"Do you think it some sort of asthma" Swain asked as he look from Kate then to the camera

"It will have to some chemical that in those canisters. How the other three doing"

"They coughing a lot"

"That is to be expected especially when it got into their lungs. If they still coughing in the next three hours put them on the neutralizer. That should help clear their lungs. But keep close watch on them"

"Will do. Mad dog sorry for calling you in for this I know that you suppose to be resting" Grace smile

"Well if you didn't some one head going to roll if Kate died" Then she turn to the doctor

"Is that right doctor Watson" Grace gave him the not happy look then she turn back to the screen

"Is he still there"

"Yes he is... So is Mike" They saw the shock look on swain face

"Grace tell him he made the right call" Mike said from behind her

"Swain relax mike said you made the right call"

"It was buffer idea" Grace grin

"Well then Pete will have to get some thing for me so I won't be board while I'm stuck in here for the next few days" Swain grin and look at Pete

"Mate you going shopping"

"What did Grace say"

"She need something to keep her happy while stuck in hospital and she won't be board" They all heard Pete laugh

"Don't worry Grace I know the perfect thing that would help you happy for a while and that including when you get home and on bed rest"

"I don't know if that a good thing or a bad thing" Grace said making Swain laugh

"What did she say"

"Good or bad thing"

"Oh it a good" Grace knew he would be smiling Then bomber return

"Here"

"Thanks" Swain got new during and needle then he fill the during up.

"Ok where do I start" Grace told Swain where to inject the cortisone. When he finish with the last injection

"Now check her lungs" They watch as Swain Check Kate lungs

"It working"

"Good get another bottle and do the right lung"

"Here" Bomber past him the bottle

"I got it just in case"

"Good idea" Grace told Swain where to inject the cortisone.

One finish Grace could see Kate chest rising and falling "Swain check the right lung" Swain check both lungs and smile

"It work" Swain said grinning

"Good now give Kate fifty percent oxygen through the nose and let her has sips of water since her mouth is dry... even better crush ice"

"Got that crush ice"

"How her Blood presser" Swain asked

"Normal one twenty over eighty" Bomber said when she took Kate blood pressure

"That good keep and eye on Kate just in case she relapses"

"Will do mad dog, and thanks"

"Your welcome" Then the link was cut. Grace then turn the chair around and smile

"Hi Steve"

"Grace how are you felling"

"Tried" She stood up and her legs almost gave way but Mike was there to grab her

"I better get back to bed" Mike help Grace out of the room and down and in to her room.

Once her robe was off and hung up she got in to bed and lay back against the pillows.

"So how the investigation coming along"

"It over"

"That was fast, care to tell me"

"It was lieutenant Marsh whom change the rosters around. He told us he did it to punish you for what you did to him" Steve said Grace look up at Steve

"Captain table"

"Yes and since he confess, he would be booted out of the navy and as for serving time I don't know"

"Good, now if you all will excuse me I'm going to get some rest"

"You do that Grace you deserve it" Steve said they watch Grace close her eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.

"She one amazing women" One of the lieutenant said as they all walk out side of Grace room

"Yes she is she always put other people before her self. She has given so much to the navy and she get reward for the things she done" Steve said

"What do you think is the best reward that the navy has given her"

"I don't know" Steve said

"Hammersley" Mike said they turn to him

"Hammersley why that" Mike grin

"That is where she meet her husband buffer... petty officer Pete Tomaszewski when she did two patrols while I was on sick leave. They only known each other for twelve weeks when they got married"

"Twelve weeks that short time to get to know each other"

"Grace said it takes a life time to get to know each other. They been married for almost three years and they still happy and in love today than they were on their wedding day" Mike said

"I guest your right"

Later that evening Grace was reading the day's paper when she look up and smile when she saw who was in the door way

"ET when did Melbourne get in" ET walk into the room

"Couple of hours ago we brought back couple wounded from a yacht that was attack and sunk by prates" Grace frond

"Pirates don't sink yachts. Was any thing taken"

"Every thing from bed sheets, toilet paper every thing they strip the yacht while some of the pirates beat the husband up and injuring the wife. They put them in their life raft. The couple turn on the emergency beacon that was hidden. They told us what happen and how the pirates sank their yacht"

"How"

"Bazooka" Grace raise an eye brow then she thought about it

"If it is the same pirates, that the third attack in the past month"

"There was others" ET asked

"Yeah got your phone with you" He past Grace his phone

"Keep an eye out for cranky nurse she Nav height and three times bigger with a sour face, let me know when she heads this way"

"Sure" ET went to the door while Grace contact NAVCOM

"Hello lieutenant Young speaking"

"Lieutenant it commander Shepard I need to talk to commander Marshal"

"He busy at the moment commander"

"Let me guest talking to commander Flynn and lieutenant commander Johnson"

"yes how did you know"

"Lieutenant I'm ordering you to patch me through to commander Marshal office now" Grace said in command tone then she heard two click

"Commander Marshal"

"Steve it Grace"

"Grace why are you calling"

"I know you talking to Mike and lieutenant commander Johnson about what happen to the couple and their yacht"

"How did you know"

"Never mine how, put me on speaker will ya" Then she heard two clicks

"Mike Jack I got Grace Shepard on the line she knows about what happen to the yacht"

"How... ET there isn't he" Mike asked

"Yes mike he told me... Steve from what ET told me that the third attack in the past month"

"Are you sure Grace" Steve asked

"Yes Kingston attended a may day a week ago and Challenger attended to another three weeks ago. Check their reports about It the same two boats and ammo... including using a bazooka to sink or blow up the yachts after they been strip of every thing"

"If that the case I'll notified all patrol boats to keep and eye out for these pirates" Steve said

"Steve mark where these attack happens they can't be far from an island or two"

"Good idea, I'll do that, now you get some rest"

"I will I better go ET given me a sign nurse cranky heading this way" Then she hung up.

ET walk quickly back over to Grace just as she past his phone back to him he put it in his pocket before sitting down.

"So when do you guys leave again"

"In the morning why" grace smile

"Hammersley will be in port tomorrow morning"

"Why they still got another nine days" Then the nurse walk in

"Who are you and what are you doing here this patient needs her rest" Nurse said looking at ET. ET went to stand

"Stay" Grace said then she turn to the nurse

"Now you listen to me you are not going to stop any one coming in here to see me got it" Grace said in command tone

"You are suppose to be resting"

"That is what I bloody well been doing all day, seeing a friend face dose not inter fear with my rest, now what are you here"

"I saw him in the door way"

"So what he came to see me now if there nothing else you dismiss"

"You can't tell me what to do your the patient" Grace got out of bed and stood in front of the nurse

"I know that and as a doctor I know what I want and I want you to leave and don't come back unless it important now get out" Grace said yelling in the last part as she pointed to the door

"I'm going to put you on report" nurse said

"You go and do that now if you will excuse me I'm going to the loo and then my visitor and I are going for a bloody walk" Then Grace walk to the on suite and she close and lock the door.

Nurse turn to ET "I wouldn't mess with commander Shepard if I was you ma'am I've seen what she can say and do"

"She not that tough"

"Your new here"

"Started last Monday"

"You don't who commander Shepard is"

"She a patient here"

"She more than that, ma'am she a hero. Couple months ago she received the cross of valor for stopping a teariest attack"

"That women in there all by her self"

"Yes she save hundreds, thousands of service men and women"

"That toxin water I heard about"

"Yes, the bottle water was going to number of ships and bases over in Iran."

"She took them down"

"The boat that the water was on and with information that she gathered that been number of arrests around the world and with those arrests also stop other attacks"

"I heard about that also"

"One thing about Mad dog..." Nurse raise her eye brows

"Mad dog" ET smile

"Yes that her nick name... she one hard task master. She did two patrols on Hammersley. That the boat I was on before being transferred to Melbourne. The first day she wasn't even on the ship for thirty seconds when she started giving orders, well barking orders. She good at what she dose, not only just as captain of a ship, but as a doctor and translator"

"Translator I didn't know that"

"Yeah she specks I think it fifteen languages"

"Smart and bossy"

"That she is" Then the nurse pager went off

"I better go" She walk to the door

"Ma'am" She stop and turn to ET who then stood up

"If any one here try to pull her down or say some thing bad about her that person or persons will have to deal with every navy personal here in Cains. They all respect and know Mad dog and they know not to mess with her... except for one person"

"Who"

"Petty officer Pete Tomaszewski... Buffer he is mad dog husband he another one you don't want to mess with" She gave ET a small nod then turn around and walk out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Grace open the bathroom door and smile "I know you heard mad dog"

"You remember"

"Yeah" Grace walk over and got her robe and put it on then she open a draw and got her purse out then close it.

"Let's go down to the cafe, I'm hungry" ET smile

"Why not, so tell me what happen. Nikki told me in her e-mail that you collapsed and is in here"

Grace told ET about what happen while they walk down to the cafe. When they walk in ET could see number of navy personal looking up and smiling at grace including the civilian personal who working behind the counter. ET got him self a slice of cake and coffee while Grace got five different cakes and slices plus a drink. They walk over and sat down at a table where they talk for the next half hour.

"So your not just here to see how I'm doing are you" ET put his hand in his pocket and pull a box out he then past it to Grace. She open it

"ET I'm a married women" ET laugh

"It for Nikki"

"I know just teasing you" She look at the ring once more then close the box and past it back to him.

"So now you got the ring when are you going to purpose to her"

"I don't know when it going to be hard when we both don't know when the next time we will see each other. I'm trying to get a transferred to one of the patrol boats. But there no openings"

"Well the purposely part I can tell you when a good time"

"When"

"Tomorrow" she said grinning

"ET" then grin then it drop

"But what if Hammersley comes in just as we are leaving"

"Give me you phone" ET past Grace his phone.

Grace made a call to NAVCOM ET saw her grin when she ask for the time when Hammersley returns and when Melbourne leaves. When she hung up she past the phone back

"Melbourne leave at ten hundred hours... Hammersley will be in port just after six in the morning" ET grin

"Thanks you"

"Your welcome so how are you going to purpose" They talk for the next hour while they walk back to Grace room and she back in bed till it was time for him to leave since visiting hours were over.

That night Grace smile with a plan since the phone was next to her bed she made a couple of calls before the nurse shows up to take the phone away.

Early the next morning Mike walk into Grace room. She was awake. She got out of bed

"Morning mike"

"Morning Grace, here you go"

"Thanks, I'll be few minutes" Then she walk into the bathroom and close the door.

Few minutes later she walk out and put the bag and her night wear on the bed, then she grab her purse

"Shall we"

"Won't you get into trouble"

"So long as I'm back before the morning rounds" Then Grace turn off the light and follow Mike out the door.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived on the wharf to see ET there in his dress uniform. Mike and Grace got out of the car and walk closer to where ET is with out him noticing that they were there just as Hammersley came into port.

They look at him they could tell he happy but nervous at the same time. Grace nudge mike and whisper

"Bridge" mike look up and smile when he saw who on the bridge.

The sun was starting to rise just as the ambulances arrived. When the ship was dock and the gang way was in place Grace walk over to the first paramedic. She spoke to him for a minute then head back to where mike is He look at her

"I ask him if he and the others could wait I told him about the surprise purpose and they would want to see it"

"Good idea" Then they watch as the crew walking out carrying stretchers and Nikki was behind them.

Once she was on the wharf she ran over to ET to give him a hug and kiss. Every one cheer them on. Grace move from her spot with Mike walking over to one of the gurneys. Pete spotted Grace and walk over to her

"Grace what are you doing here"

"I'm not going to miss this"

"Miss what"

Grace turn to see ET passing Nikki dozen red roses then getting down on one knee

"That" Every one watch what was going on they could see Nikki crying as she nodded.

they watch ET took the ring out of the box and slip it onto her finger. Then he stood up and they both hug and kiss. Then they pulled apart and turn to the grinning crew

"We getting married" ET yelled

The ones on the wharf ran over to them and gave Nikki a hug and patted ET on the back. Grace walk over to them

"Congratulations you two" They all turn to the voice

"Mad dog" Nikki said as she step ford to give her a hug then the other welcome Grace back

"I can't stay long I escape from the hospital I had to be here for it"

"You know about this"

"ET came and saw me yesterday" Then she put her arm around Nikki shoulder

"Nav if you and ET need any help with wedding plans... wedding dresses. I'm more than happy to help you both since I'm on maturity leave till after this one is born" She patted her stomach

"I would like that mad dog"

"We could get bomber and Kate to help out. Girl shopping days, how about it"

"Sounds good"

"Good. I'll let you all get back to work, see you guys later"

"It good to see you mad dog" Charge said

"You to charge" Then she turn around and gave Pete a kiss before walking over and got into one of the ambulances.

When they return back to the hospital Grace return back to her room and went to have a shower then got into clean nightie. Then she got into bed just as Dr Jordan walk in carrying his file

"Grace Shepard what am I going to do with you" He shook his head

"What do you mean"

"I know that commander Flynn was here this morning and I know you both left this hospital. You are suppose to be on bed rest. Do I have to chain you to the bed" Grace laugh

"No I had to be on the wharf this morning"

"Why"

"Hammersley return with the four sick personal"

"I know your husband is on Hammersley"

"One of the crew members got engage this morning by formal crew member. It was the only time they would have together sine ET shipping out in four hours and it gave them a window of opportunity for him to purpose to his girlfriend who is on Hammersley, I couldn't miss it"

"You are a romantic at heart are you" Grace smile

"Shh, do tell every one, I got my mad dog representation to up held" Dr Jordan laugh

"Any way every thing looks good, you can go home today and rest"

"If my husband has his way he won't let me lift a finger when he is home"

"And when he is out on patrol"

"My grand parents will be here next week and mum will be dropping by with the kids since she and Sally Blake been looking after them since I've been in here" He nodded

"I'll come by later to let you know when you can go home and not before hand, got it"

"Yes sir" She saluted him as well gave him a cheeky grin. He shook his head before turning around and walking out the door.

Couple hours later Grace smile when she saw who walk into her room

"Hey, miss you" Pete walk over and sat on the bed. They both hug and kiss

"Miss you to Grace I've been so worried about and the baby"

"I know" She gave him a kiss

"We are both fine and I'm on maturity leave till after the baby is born"

"Is that for the hospital or NAVCOM"

"Both"

"Good" Then they kiss again.

"Got some good news that would make you happy"

"I could do with some"

"I'm coming home today" Pete raise his eye brows

"Today"

"Yes I'm waiting for Dr Jordan to return so I can get out of here" Pete grin

"Well when we do get home you going strait to bed"

"Pete"

"Grace" Grace cup Pete face while looking at him

"Negotiate"

"No" Grace pouted

"Grace, you got to follow doctors orders"

"Pete I know that but there couple of places I want to go to before we can go home"

"Just a couple"

"Yes, that is all" She gave him a kiss

"Where are these places" Grace turn and pick up yesterday paper, she show Pete the page.

"This"

"We got plenty of baby clothes Grace"

"Look" Pete look at the advertisement to see that the baby shop sells army, navy, and air force baby clothes. He look at Grace who is grinning

"You really want to go"

"Yes" She lean ford and gave him a kiss

"If it makes you happy"

"Make us happy" Pete shook his head

"What the other place you want to go to"

"Computer store"

"Why we already for computer and lap top at home, we don't need another one Grace"

"For mum. We were talking about it yesterday about it. So why not for her birthday which is tomorrow"

"I was thinking of sending her flowers like I do every year"

"Well this year we will surprise her with some thing extra"

"Ok if it makes you happy"

"It will make her happy that I do know"

"Alright. So how are the kids"

"Good, it hard to believe in in two weeks it will be their first birthday"

"Yeah lucky we will be back the day before for the kids first birthday party"

"I know, every one going to be there for it. I'm glad we plan this six months ago"

"True" They hug once more then Pete pull back quickly then he put his hands onto her expanding stomach

"Hey there little one sorry I forgot about you" Grace grin as they both felt the kick once again

"I hope you been good while I was away" Then he felt another kick he look up at Grace

"He... she happy once they got what he... she wanted"

"McDonald"

"Yes" Pete look at his watch

"Since I still got some time, want me to get some"

"Please... pancakes as well" Pete gave her a kiss before standing up

"Sure, I'll be back soon as I can" Then he turn around and walk out the door quickly. Grace lay bed in the bed with a grin on her face.

Few minutes later Mike walk in "How's Kate" Grace asked

"She going to be fine, they going to keep her and the others in her for over night observation as a precaution"

"That understandable" Mike sat down

"Nav and ET are happy"

"Yes they are, now the problem for them is timing it when both ships are in port at the same time"

"I'll see what I can do"

"Let me know if you need any help" Mike grin

"Sure, did you get back in time"

"Yeah but Dr Jordan saw us" Mike look worried

"Relax any way I'm going home today"

"You must be please"

"Yes I am. Any idea how long Hammersley going to be in port for?"

"Till the crew get the all clear"

"That would be two three days tops"

"Yeah then back out there again till the eighteenth" grace smile

"Twins birthday"

"Yep" They talk for few more minutes when Pete walk in

"Sir I didn't know you were coming to see Grace" Mike turn around in his chair

"Yeah I came to let her know how Kate and the other three are doing"

"Ok is every thing fine with them"

"Yes the doctor want to keep them in for over night observation"

"Ok" Pete walk over to the bed and past Grace the paper bad then he sat down on the edge of the bed.

The three of them talk and laugh while Grace was enjoying her meal. When she just finish Nav and Swain walk in

"Hey how are you two" Grace ask them

"Good thanks mad dog, I spoke to Dr Jordan he was quiet impress with what I did to save X life" Grace raise her eye brows and waited

"I told him what happen and gave him copy of my report. He not happy with you" Grace grin

"Don't worry after he reads your report he won't be happy with Dr Watson. So what are the crew planing on doing tonight besides going to the pub"

"Nothing much I saw Sally before she doesn't get off till this afternoon" Swain said

"Ok well I'm getting out of here some time today" Then she look at Pete and grin

"Grace I know that look" He shook his head

"What a barbeque luncheon at home and we can celebrate mum birthday at the same time"

"Grace you are suppose to be resting"

"And I will be so what do you think"

"It Margret birthday tomorrow Nav asked

"Yeah" Pete turn to grinning Nav and Swain

"Alright let the others know" Swain and Nav got their phones out and started texting the others. Grace laugh as Pete shake his head at them Just as Dr Jordan walk into the room

"Dr Shepard I see some of Hammersley crew are here"

"Yeah they stop by to see how I am. So I can go, yes" Grace said smiling

"Yes you can go home"

"Yes" Grace said excited

"Here is your release forms" He past them to her

"Now you know you got to rest when you get home"

"Don't worry doc I'll make sure she gets plenty of rest" Pete said

"Good, now look after your self and the little one"

"I will" Then he turn around and walk out the door. Grace gout out of bed and pick up a bag and walk into the bathroom.

Mike stood up "I better head to NAVCOM, buffer you look after Grace"

"Yes sir"

"See you guys later" Then he walk out of the room

"Well I better get going, Tell Mad dog that I'll call her later"

"Ok Nav, thanks for stopping by" Nav gave him a smile before walking out of the room

"I might as well get going my self. See you in few days"

"Sure say hi to Sally from me"

"Will do" Then Swain walk out of the room.

Pete walk around to start packing Grace bags when he grin when he saw her things were already pack. When Grace walk out of the bathroom Pete turn around and smile

"Ready to head home"

"Shopping first remember" Grace said grinning.

Pete pick up her bag and Grace past him the smaller one then she pick up her shoulder bag before they walk out of the room. They wrap their arms around each other as they walk along the corridor

"Grace you don't mind if we return back to Hammersley"

"What for"

"So I can get change" Grace grin

"Sure, I wouldn't mind checking out you cabin"

"Why not"

Twenty minutes later Grace was following Pete down and into his cabin

"The navy sure know how to up grade" Grace said as she look around the room and opening the bathroom door

"Wow an on suite, very nice. Not like the old Hammersley"

"True"

"I'll look around while you get change" She gave him a kiss before walking out the door closing it behind her.

She walk down the corridor and up some steps then she walk down another corridor while looking at each room. Then she walk around the corner to see it the galley then she check out the dinning area

"Much bigger" Then she walk around checking out the ship till she walk up and onto the bridge.

"Your still here RO" He jump and turn around then relax

"Mad dog you shouldn't sneak up on people like that" Grace smile

"If I didn't I would be here now will i" She raise her eye brow

"No you wouldn't. What are you doing here ma'am"

"Checking out new Hammersley I say it way better than the old one and bigger to" RO grin

"Your right about the size ma'am" Grace look over the different equipment and then she walk over and sat in the captain chair with a smile on her face

"Nice and comfortable, not like the old chair"

"Yes ma'am it is"

"What was Mike impression of the new Hammersley"

"He wish he could be where you are ma'am" Grace grin

"I know that feeling RO. But one day" She patted her explaining stomach then they heard foot steps. Grace turn around and grin

"I should of known you would be here" Pete said

"Just checking out the new Hammersley"

"It sure is different to the old one"

"Yeah" She got off the seat and walk over to Pete then turn to RO

"See you tomorrow"

"I'll be there" Grace and Pete walk down the steps and off the boat while talking and laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pete took Grace to the two shops where she wanted to go and while in town they enjoy having lunch at one of the cafes. When they arrived home Grace felt tired so Pete help her up stairs to their bedroom where Grace got change and got in to bed while Pete pull the curtains close. Pete walk over to the bed and gave Grace a kiss

"Welcome home" He said

"It good to bed home"

"Get some rest"

"Sounds good" Then she close her eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.

Later that afternoon Pete went to pick the kids up from day care and return home. The twins were happy to see there father but they miss their mother since it been couple of days since they last saw her. When they arrived home Pete Carry the twins in side and up stairs. Pete push the bedroom door open and walk in

"Mummy" Twins said at the same time.

Grace was sitting up in bed watching a movie on their large forty inch TV that was hanging on the wall with a DVD player on a home made cabinet which was under the TV.

"Hey" She open her arms to them so Pete walk over and put the twins once on each side of Grace.

They craw up to her and the three of them hug. Grace look up and smile at Pete which he did in return. Pete watch Grace as she talk to them. He walk out of the room and walk down stair to get them a drink then return. He gave the twins their bottles and Grace a glass of cranberry juice and lemonade. He sat on the bed and they talk to the kids.

Later that night after the twins were in bed sleeping Pete went and had a shower before he joining Grace in bed. He lean over and gave her a kiss.

"Will you be ok for tomorrow" Pete asked

"Yes, I can help"

"No" He said suddenly which made Grace grin

"Yes"

"No Grace you heard what Dr Jordan said"

"Yes and I can help, it a easy job"

"Grace" She put her finger to his lips

"I can watch the twins in their play area out side while you are getting things set up before the crew arrive. Any way knowing some of the crew might show up early to help you" She move her finger away

"Your right" He gives her a kiss

"Lets get some rest, big day ahead of us tomorrow"

"True" Grace rolled over and turn out the light. Pete move till he was spooning her from behind. They both close their eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.

The next morning it was a beautiful early summer day. Grace was out side sitting down with her legs pop up on another chair and pillow under it sitting under their large gazebo while the twins were playing happily in their large play pen which is under a large portable gazebo and out of the sun.

Grace turn to see Pete walking back and fourth getting trestle tables set up then the chairs. He already got the chilli bins full of drinks and ice. Every now and then he look over to Grace and the twins. He smile at Grace which she did in return. It was just before ten when Grace heard a car slow down and heard it go over the jutted bars that is in their drive way

"Pete" she called out since he was in side and the music was playing He walk put side and walk over to her

"We got company" Pete smile

"I'll go and see who it is" Then he walk around the side of the house.

Grace look at where Pete when to he could hear voices and knew who it was when she heard

"Uncle Pete"

"Hey Chloe boy you sure have grow... Auntie Grace is home want to see her"

"Yes" Chloe said happily

"Ok, come on around"

Grace watch Swain, Sally, Pete and Chloe walking around the side of the house. Chloe was on Pete shoulder. She saw grace and gave her a wave which Grace did in return. When they walk over to where Grace is. Pete pick Chloe up from his shoulders and pass her to Grace so they could hug

"Your home"

"Yes Chloe I'm home"

"Swain mate want to come and help me"

"Sure that why we came here early, Well Chloe wanted to come around at six this morning when she woke us up" Pete grin as they walk towards the house.

"Chloe you want to play with Sam and PJ" Chloe look around and saw where the twins are then to sally

"Please mummy"

"Sure" Sally pick Chloe up and took her over to the play pen.

She put her daughter down then walk back over to Grace and say down at the table.

"Chloe growing up fast"

"Yeah she is" Grace could tell some thing was on Sally mind

"Is every thing ok at home" Sally turn to Grace

"Chris and I been trying to have another child"

"How long have you both been trying"

"Three months.. I even time it for when I'm obliterating" she shook her head "Have you been tested"

"We both have when he was home from his last patrol they can't find out thing wrong he got strong semen so there no problem with that. And as for me, the doctors said every thing normal so there should be any problems" Grace thought about it.

"Have you got a thermometer at home"

"Yes"

"When are you due for your next period"

"Next week, why"

"I would like for you to take your temperature every eight hours from when your finish your period for the next three months. And yes you and swain can still keep trying."

"Why"

"If you can keep a record of the temperature readings. There might be some thing there we shall wait and do you like honey"

"Yes"

"Good I would like for you to eat a tea spoon of if at nights before going to bed"

"Why"

"where do honey come from... pollen from flowers. I take it every day my self and well" She patted her stomach

"Give it a try and try to relax, I know it hard with Swain away out on patrol and you trying to be a nurse and mother. There a relaxing tectonic I can show you. You can do it before going to bed so you relax your body. I did it every time I get and a every night when I'm carrying the twins and now with this one."

"Thank you Grace"

"No worries, now to change the subject of babies... weddings" Grace said grinning.

Sally Grins "Josh and Nikki wedding"

"Yes" They talk while Swain and Pete talk while getting things set up when the cars started arriving.

Kate, Spider, Charge and two dads arrived. They came strait from the hospital. Then other unknown guests started to arrive. Grace stood up and walk over to great them. Then she introduce them to some of the crew. The crew learn that the unknown guests are old friends of Margret and that Margret doesn't know that they flew from Darwin for Margret birthday surprise.

One of the women who was talking to Grace look around the back yard "Grace where is Peter"

"He gone to pick up mum, he will be home in about fifteen minutes"

"Ok she told me about a cocktail drink... guava some thing"

"Guava mojo" Grace said "some one mention guava mojo" charge said walking over to them

"Yes charge and it all under the drinks table, it hasn't been made yet and yes you can make them"

"Sweet" Then he walk over to the table.

"Dose he know how to make the drink"

"Yes he dose... well I be dam, excuse me" Grace walk over to a guest who walk around the corner carrying a child

"Bomber, I didn't know you got a son"

"Well I am married mad dog"

"What his name"

"Connor, he eighteen months old"

"Hello connor" He turn and look at Grace with his brown eyes

"He got his fathers eyes" Grace said

"Yes he has"

"I remember seeing him at day care"

"You would"

"What about your husband"

"Navy, he out on training exercises at the moment and can't make it"

"I under stand you could put him with the other kids if you like and Charge is making guava mojo's" Bomber grin

"I hope there more than guava mojo's and tequila shots"

"Yes... orange juice, lemonade, cranberry juice"

"Good, is Nav here"

"Yes she over talking to sally"

"Ok" Bomber walk over to where the kids are.

She put Connor on the ground. He look around and stood up and walk over to Chloe then he sat down and play with her and her toys. Bomber notice that PJ and Sam were playing with James. Sam was sitting next to Chloe. She smile at them before turning around and walking over to where Nav and Sally is.

Grace was talking to couple of Margret friends when her cell phone rang she open it and read the text then she close it. Then she walk over and up the steps to the back patio where she stop the music

"Can I have every one attention please" Every one stop talking and turn to Grace

"Mum and Peter will be here in one minute now remember to be quiet till she removes the blind fold, ok... They here"

Every one turn when they heard Grace SUV stop, so they waited and heard Pete and Margret talking.

"Pete what are you and Grace planing"

"Mum trust me"

"Peter all I want to do is spend the day with my family"

"You are mum" Pete help Margret walk around to the back of the house and up the stairs

"Happy birthday mum"

"Grace my dear, what have you and Peter plan for me" Pete turn his mum around till she facing the back yard

"You can remove the blind ford now mum" Pete said.

Margret remove the blind fold "Surprise"Every one said

"What..." she look around the back yard then to Grace and Pete

"There are families and there are other families" Pete said

"And don't forget friends" Grace said smiling Margret turn and look at every one and smile when she saw her old friends from Darwin

"Oh my"

"Happy birthday Margret" They said she walk down to her old friends and gave them a hug.

Then Charge walk over to her "Margret Happy birthday" He gave her a kiss on the check and past her a plastic tall glass to her the yelled out

"Guava mojo" Then the Hammersley crew cheered Margret laugh

"Thank you charge"

"Your welcome, enjoy" Then he walk back over to where the drinks are.

He pick up a tray and past it to two dads "Here make your self useful, you to spider"

Then he pick up the second tray and past it to spider. They walk around Margret's friends handing out the cocktail drinks. Pete step close to Grace putting his arm around her shoulder.

"Mum look shock" Pete said

"Yes what did you expect and she happy to see her old friends once again"

"True, come on let get you seated and your feet up"

They walk down the steps and over to the main table is. Grace sat down then Pete pick her legs up and put them on the other chair

"Want a drink"

"Yes please, oh can you get the kids they would most probably want a drink them selves"

"Sure" He gave Grace a quick kiss before walking over to where the kids are

"I'll go and get Chloe" Chris said

"I'll get James" Kate said

"I'll get Connor" Bomber said as they got up and walk over to where the kids are.

Grace watches Pete pick up the twins and carry them both over to Grace. He look around then past PJ to Mike and Sam to Nav then he walk over and into the house. When the others return. They went through the baby bag to get the kids drink sip and bottles out.

Grace look around "Two dads" he turn to Grace and walk over to her

"Yes mad dog" Grace grin

"Can you take these and fill them up with orange juice for the kids please"

Bomber, Sally and Kate held up the baby bottles, sippers to him. He took them and turn around and walk over to where the drinks are. Grace grin

"Grace why are you grinning for" mike asked

"Watch"

They all look over to where the drink are to see Charge saying some thing then laughing. Then spider walk over and started teasing two dads. Grace turn back to the others who was looking at her

"Don't worry knowing two dads, he will get his revenge back on them... one day"

"Grace that is mean" Kate said while trying to hold a strait face.

"Well it nothing compeer to what jokes he been playing on with the others, Pete told me" Grace said Couple minutes later Pete and two dads return with the drinks

"Here you go bomber, X Swain" He past the drinks to each of them

"Thanks two dads" they all said before he walk away.

Buffer past the sippers to Mike and Nav. "I'm going to start up the barbecue" Pete said

"Ok, need any help"

"I'm good" Pete gave Grace a smile and wink before walking over to the barbecue and fired it up.

Grace spoke to the ones who was at the table while snacking to potato chips and vegetable sticks. Just before lunch was almost done Grace got up and walk over to Pete and gave him a kiss

"You should of wore the other apron"

"Why what wrong with it"

"Kiss the chef" Pete grin

"Well you did kiss the chief, are you ok"

"Yeah balder trampoline" Pete grin then gave her a kiss before she walk in side.

When she return she carry five plastic pudding plates over to where Pete is

"Hey it done"

"Here can you cut up a sausages and put them in these plates it for the kids"

"Sure"

Peter cut up five sausages and put them in the plates while Grace got five small garlic potatoes out of the crock pot and cut them up and put them in the plate then she put dab of tomato sauce on the sausages then she put the five plates on a tray with a plate of chop egg salad, pasta salad, beet root and other vegetables. Then she put napkins on the tray then pick them up and the bibs and walk over to the table.

"Here we go for the kids" Grace past each bowl to the ones who got kid on their knee then she put the tray with the other food in the middle and past them a bib to put on the kids before they start eating

"Thanks grace" they all said.

Grace sat down and smile as she watch each both kids enjoy their barbecue lunch

"Grubs... I mean lunch is ready come and get it"

Then Margret and her friends went first. Then the Hammersley crew and their families. Charge, spider and two dads got Mike, Kate and bomber their meal before going back to get theirs. Swain got his and Sally while Pete got his and Grace meal.

Every one sat down around a number of tables enjoying their lunch when Grace cell phone rings

"Some one got bad timing" She got it out and look at it

"Some one head going to roll, NAVCOM" then she answer it

"Commander Shepard who ever you are it better be very urgent to call me" Grace said angry

"Look lieutenant I'm on maturity leave... No I'm not on call. Talk to commander Marshal... Yes and if it is important what ever it is he can call me... Thank you" Then she hung up and put the phone on the table

"Grace" she turn to Pete

"According to the roster that I'm on call"

"For what" Mike asked

"I didn't ask" Then she started eating again and grin when she watch PJ trying to grab Mike sausage

"You better eat your sausage Mike before PJ grabs it" Every one look as PJ grab it

"Hey you, that mine" Mike manage to grab it before PJ drops it on the ground.

"I wounder where he gets that from aye Pete"

Grace look at Pete raising her eye brows. He smile at Grace then lean over and gave her a kiss and at the same time he poke his fork in to her sausage. When he pulled back Grace notice it

"Hey..." He put it in his mouth

"that was my sausage" Then she quickly lean over and poke her fork in to his half sausage and put it in her mouth

"Hey that was my sausage"

"Was mate" Swain said smiling

"Yeah I know but I took the smaller piece, she took half of mine"

"I am feeding for to you know" Grace said

"Like father like son" Mike said grace nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Every one enjoy the barbecue lunch. Then after wards with some help the food was was taken in side and put in the fridge then out came the deserts. Grace and Pete share their deserts with the twins. Sally did the same with Chloe and Kate did with James. Bomber gave Connor his own plate and spoon. He and the other kids enjoy their desert.

After wards the kids went down for their afternoon nap while every one else enjoy them selves. Every one talk and laugh while mingling. Grace smile when bomber return after putting Connor down for his nap.

"How are you feeling mad dog"

"Good, I've notice you got unusual wedding and engagement ring" bomber smile when she look at her rings then to grace.

"When Jamie purpose to me he didn't have a ring. He said he would up to me decide since I'm the one who going to be wearing it... so went went into number of jewelry stores... well all of them here in Cains. There was noting. So we check out the internet when I saw rings in rose and white gold but I didn't like the designs.

So I did a lot of research over a month till I found what I like I showed James all three rings. He ask me why rose and white gold twist for a wedding ring. I said to him to look at it, it looks like a rope, remember our first date was rock climbing and it different to the engagement and the wedding ring. He ask me why two wedding rings. I said the wedding ring can be use as entirety ring. He thought about it and month later he slip the engagement ring on my finger. Then we told out friends and family"

She sat back and look down at her hand then back up to Grace "What happen"

"my family was shock at first going on about how it will ruin my career I told them to get stuff and they they weren't going to be invited... Jamie family. His mother called me a slut and told Jamie that he is like his father then told me that James father ran out on them and that James would do the same thing. His step father was a pig why we were there. He even grab my breast, so I punch him and walk out of the kitchen. I told James what happen. We were lucky we were staying at a hotel not far from Their place. James walk into the house and yelled at the guy, there was a fight, then his mother got in protecting her pig of a husband, she hit him couple of times so I step ford and slap her, she try to hit me but I stop her punches. Jame knock his step father out then he walk over and grab my hand and told her that he wasn't any thing like his father. She told James that is he, that Jamie is following in his foot steps and thinks that navy is more important than his family and they why he left them. He told her to go to hell and we left and never look back. I meet his sister. She didn't want to talk about their real father... But I manage to ask her why. She said that their father career is more important than the navy and they he wasn't coming back to them" Grace thought about it

"Did they ever ask their father"

"no, they don't know where he is or even if he is still in the navy" Grace nodded. Then Margret walk over to them

"Every thing OK here"

"Yes mum every thing fine, how about you enjoying your birthday so far"

"Yes and thank you"

"It not over yet"

"What do you have plan"

"After kids are up they would be hungry for some birthday cake" Margret grin

"Your shouldn't have"

"We have"

"Grace you and Peter sure can be fully of surprises"

"Yeah and you love them" Margret laugh

"Yes I do" Then she look at bomber who smiling at Margret before walking back over to where her friends and some of the crew are. Grace turn back to bomber

"Are you OK"

"Yeah I miss Jamie"

"Where is he"

"He on HMAS Huon."

"he miss Connor birthday"

"Yes and our three year wedding anniversary"

"You would have been what eighteen, nineteen when you got married"

"Nineteen. We got married before he left for his first tour over in Afghanistan. We only had our friends, it was a small wedding of thirty of us. We got married a week before he left for his first tour. It was hard for us but our work keep us busy and before long he was home" Then she smile

"We spent the whole week in bed talking hugging, kissing and a lot of you know..."

"Love making"

"Yeah then when his tour was over he transferred to patrol boats for two years in that time I became pregnant with Connor. When his two year tour was up he got promoted and transferred to a mining ship. Where he is today"

"When was the last time you two seen each other"

"Before I was on Hammersley, just over two weeks ago. And they was only for four days"

"I know it hard being away from the ones you love. Kate and mike... Swain and Sally. Pete and me. But when they return you get rewarded so long as you don't crash sail"

"What reward" Grace smile and patted her stomach

"You never know" Bomber grin and shook her head

"I like that reward, being pregnant is the bonus" "it sure is and so it the working on the making baby department" bomber laugh just as Kate, Sally and Nav walk over and sat down

"What so funny" Kate asked

"We were talking about our husbands, navy... rewards" Grace said grinning

"Care to share" Nav asked Grace turn to Nav

"Well since you are going to be a navy wife soon bomber and I we were talking about our husbands how they are away weeks, months on end"

"Your husband in the navy" Sally asked

"Yes ma'am Midshipman Jamie Patterson. He on HMAS Huon it a mine ship"

"Wow really" Kate said

"What about rewards" Sally asked

"Men releasing their sexual tension and who knows a..." then Grace stop as she look at Sally

"Know a what?" Nav Said

"Bonus... A baby or two" Grace gave sally a sorry look before she look down and put her hand on her expanding stomach.

"It would be great to give James a brother or sister" Kate said

"Have you and mike been talking about it"

"Yeah we been trying since I've been on Hammersley. We both been tested and we are fine"

"Who did you see when you were tested" Grace suddenly got interested

"Dr...West he did the tests and said that there nothing wrong with us" Kate said.

Grace turn to Sally who look at Kate then turn to Grace she gave a slight nod which Grace did in return knowing that both Sally and Kate seen the same doctor.

"Kate I want to test you first"

"You on maturity leave"

"I know...when you finish you next period I want you to record your temperature every eight hours if you can and keep a record of it over the next three months plus if you can eat a tea spoon of honey at night before going to bed"

"What if I'm on gut watch"

"When you finish and also I'll teach you some body relaxing exercises so you won't stress you body. A stress body can cause your hormones get our of whack so for now can you handle them for the next three months"

"Sure ah what about..."

"Yes you and Mike still can keep trying" Grace gave her a wink while Kate blush the others laugh

"Now to change the subject" Grace turn to Nav

"Wedding"

"Yes wedding we haven't set a date since we don't know when we are going to be in port at the same time" Nav said

"Well for now you and ET still can contact each other and find out what you both want like where it going to be who to invite, the caterers, reception, things like that and of course" grace said grinning

"Wedding night" she said while grinning like a cat

"Yes the wedding night is the most import night" Bomber said

"I'm not a virgin" Nav said

"We gather that Nav but you and ET" Grace said flicking her eye brows at Nav causing the women to laugh

"No we haven't"

"Ah so it would make it even more special especially if you wear sexy see through barbie doll out fit on your wedding night" Grace said

"Oh yes we have to get you one of those. I wore one on my wedding night" Sally said grinning

"still got it Sally" Kate asked

"No, Chris rip it off me and well you know"

"Swain you animal you... row" grace said causing another round of laughter.

Then Margret walk over to them "What are you ladies laughing at"

"We talking about Nav wedding and wedding night" Margret sat down while grinning

"Ah, I know what it like, it seam along time ago but I remember my wedding night... My late husband and I keep the people next door awake most of the night" Margret said grinning

"please do tell" Nav said

"The bed we were in back then was the old wire wove bed the squeaks" They mouth drop open Just as other women walk over to them

"Mind if we join you"

"Not at all we talking about wedding nights. Nav... Nikki here getting married" Grace said

"Congratulation" One of the women said as they all sat down around the table

"Thank you. Margret carry on you were describing the bed"

"Yes remember the old wire wove double beds that squeak" Margret told her friends

"Yes I remember them" They all nodded

"Well the wire wove wasn't the only thing that was making a nose, so was the... Head board" They all burst out laughing

"my husband first two times he was gentle after that he was an animal and I love it" Margret said they laugh

"Sounds like... Dad could of teach swain a thing or two" Grace said the older women look at Grace

"Sally was telling us that on her wedding night she was wearing see through barbie doll out fit... he rip it off her" All the women look at Sally as she blush they all laugh.

"You know I think it the men in the navy are are animals" Grace said Margret turn to Grace

"Don't tell me Peter"

"On our wedding night, what about You Kate, bomber"

"Same thing happen to me" Bomber said

"Same here"

"My late husband was like that. He was in the navy. It must be the navy thing" Grace look at Nav

"Your next" Then they all laugh again. Pete walk over to the women carrying a drink for Grace he put it on the table

"Hey every thing OK here"

"Yes Pete us women are give Nav here some wedding tips"

"Ah so why the laughter"

"Wedding night tips and what our men are like" Grace gave Pete a wink Pete remember his wedding night by grinning.

The women burst out laughing which made him come back down to earth, he look at Grace and shock his head at her.

"Grace did you have to"

"Well it nothing compeer to swain and Sally wedding night"

"I don't want to know" He turn around and just about to walk away

"Ask him if her brought Sally a new nightie yet" Grace said.

Pete turn to Grace then look blush Sally then back to Grace he shook his head and turn around and walk away when he heard

"Nice ass" the women laugh

"Grace you got it bad" Margret said. Grace turn back to the women

"Mad dog remember the fun you had with the feds last year" Grace laugh

"Yeah"

"care to tell us" Margaret asked

"i was working with the feds for few days. They known me as Dr Shepard not commander Shepard... A year ago Hammersley was transporting feds and my self to an island, which I'm not saying for classified reasons... any way Mike who was the captain of the boat ask Pete to take feds and me down to the guests cabin" Grace started giggling

"just as Pete was leaving I said nice ass. He turn around and look at me and said 'ma'am' I said to him 'I said nice ass' then one of the fed ask me 'Do you like navy guys Dr Shepard' I said 'They got better looking asses than you feds do since about eighty percent of the time you sit on yours'" the women laugh.

"i ask Pete where I could get cup of coffee, he took me down the galley where I knew he was bursting so I told him to go ahead and he laugh...Chefo was there. Pete told him later on about what I said and word got around. It cheer Hammersley crew up since they don't like the feds"

"ET told me about what happen. I couldn't be leave you said that in front of the feds like that"

"don't worry Nav I'm always ticking them off one way or another"

Nav shook her head they talk and laugh while the men were talking and looking over where the women are when Pete return from in side since he walk in side to get more drinks after talking to Grace.

"buffer any idea what they talking about" Swain asked just as Pete sat down

"yeah... you own Sally a new nightie" all the men look at Swain who frond

"New nightie"

"yeah... your wedding night mate" Pete said grinning

Swain thought about it and start to blush "oh that nightie" then men burst out laughing

"are they talking about their wedding nights" spider asked

"yeah and giving Nav tips, it a shame ET isn't here"

"Who ET" one of the men asked

"Nav fiancee, he transferred from Hammersley and on to a frigate, they got engage few days ago" mike said

"Ah" then Pete cell phone rang so he got it out of his pocket and look at the text then he grin

"what dose it say" charge asked

"it from Grace, she must of notice your confuse looks, she got 'wedding nights, navy animals, on heat' he look at it then turn to Grace and shrug his shoulders.

Then Grace pick her phone up and text another message while telling the women which cause them to laugh. When Pete cell phone rang he look at the message and blush

"what dose it say" mike ask Pete turn to Grace and shook his head just as spider took the phone out of his hand and read the message and laugh Buffer turn to spider who stood up and move away

"it got navy men are wild animals on there wedding night with their bride on heat. Navy men release there sexual tension, ask the married men in navy" then he past the phone back to Pete

"what is that suppose to mean" one of the men asked.

Charge look around and remember his wedding night then he look at Swain and remember what Pete said before

"it means that us alpha navy males are wild animals... when we are out at sea we have sexual build up till we, well they" he look at Pete, Swain and Mike

"get back to port to their wives there is only one thing on there mind soon as they get home"

"Sex" spider said"

"Not sex, making wild passionate love. It the only way to release all that tension" Pete said Mike and Swain nodded

"i was in the navy during Vietnam war. I remember when I arrived home after being away for my tour. I walk into the living room where my wife was. She was talking to her girl friends I walk over and pick her up and said excuse us ladies you know where the door is' then I carry her down to our bedroom. We could just barely walk the next day but we both were happy and of course nine months later our daughter was born" they laugh.

Couple of hours later the kids were awake, once there diaper was change. Bomber, Sally, Kate and Pete return out side with the kids. They put them on the ground and held on to her hands while they walk to who ever they wanted to go to. While Swain and Mike sorted out the drinks for the kids.

Once the kids were happy drinking Grace gave Pete the nod. So he walk in side with Swain then they walk out side carrying a big tray between them. By the time they walk over to where Margret is all the men was over where the women is. Swain and Pete stop so Mike could light the candles. Then Grace started sing happy birthday then the others join in.

Pete and Swain step ford lifting the tray up and over Margret head and down onto the table. By that time the song was over. Margret stood up and look down at the cake. She close her eyes then open them as she took a deep breath and blew out all the candles. Then every one cheered

"thank you all for this wonderful day. Thank You Peter and Grace for this surprise birthday party. Thank you all for being here" they all clap.

"Who want some cake" Pete said

"me" Kids said making the adults laugh

Pete got the plates and knife then he started cutting up the cake giving his mum the first piece then he gave kids a smaller piece which they were enjoying. Then he cut up and put slices on plates while Swain past the plate to some one till every once got their slice and started eating it. Every one enjoy the cake.

After wards Pete went in side then return with a wrap gift. He place it in front of his mum.

"This is from Grace and me" Margret was shock she look up at Pete

"Pete the flowers are enough."

"i know mum but this year it special, go one open it"

"alright" every one watch Margret took the paper off revealing her present

"oh my... Pete Grace this is... to much"

"mum It all set up Grace got every thing set up for you including your own e-mail account. So you can send me messages and you don't have to use Grace account for it"

"Really, thank you, both of you"

"and there more mum. I down loaded your favorites games you love playing on my computer, now you can on yours" Grace said. Pete took the lap top out of it box and open it and turn it on Margret smile when she saw it was family photo of Pete, Grace and the twins. Pete show Margret on what to do. Grace watch magert checking out her lap top. When Pete finish showing her every thing she was smiling.

"This is wonderful. Thank you both of you"

"there more mum. We pay for a year worth of mega bites so you don't have to worry about it"

"thank you peter, Grace" they watch her click on some buttons and having fun with it for a few minutes before she turn it off and close it and put it in the box.

"I'm sure Pete will be able to set it up for me at home"

"i will mum"

Later that afternoon some of the Hammersley crew were having fun with the kids while every one else relax and talk for the next couple of hours before guests started leaving. Margret stay with Pete and Grace for dinner. He took her home after the kids were in bed sleeping.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day Pete spent the day with Grace while the kids were at day care. When he return home he walk up and into their bedroom to see Grace wasn't in bed he turn around and notice the bathroom door was close. So her got Grace surprise all set up just as the door open and Grace walk in to the bedroom

"Pete what are you up to"

"i got you some thing so you won't be board"

grace got back in to bed and look around the room till she saw the McDonald bag which made her smile Pete notice what she was looking at so he pick it up and past it to her

"thanks so what surprise have you got for me"

"i traded in our old DVD player"

"what" Grace said in shock then she look at the new DVD player

"Pete you better have a good reason" He smile as he sat on the bed with the one remote

"i brought this, it got TV, DVD and stereo all in one, watch" Grace watch what Pete dose and saw all three turn on

"Pete the DVD" "

Ok, which dvd do you want to watch, one, two or three" He said smiling

"what do you mean"

"look" Grace look up on the TV and then notice it was DVD player

"one" then it came up with what on the first disk

"two" then the second disk

"three"

when Grace saw what it was she turn to Pete in shock then he stood up and walk over to the draws then return with nine DVD boxes and past them to her

"oh my god where did you get these from. You knew I've been trying to buy these" she look up at him as he sat down on the bed

"it was bomber who put me on to a web site that sell these and other DVD and I know that your Richard Dean Anderson fan from the poster I saw in the computer room. So I brought all seven seasons plus the two movies of MacGyver. Plus... all of Stargate seasons" Grace eyes and mouth open in shock then she wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. When they pulled apart Grace was smiling

"thank you Pete I love you so much"

"i love you to Grace, so your not happy that I trade the DVD player in"

"no, I under stand. You are to good to me"

"no I'm not"

"Yes you are Pete and don't you forget it" Pete grin and gave her a kiss.

"I'll go and get us a drink while you eat you breakfast and watch the first episode of MacGyver"

"OK don't be to long"

"i won't" he gives her a kiss before standing up and walking out of the bedroom. He could hear the episode starting and knew he made her happy.

The next Hammersley left to finish it two week patrol. Grace had number of phone calls from Mike Sally and Margret who was looking after the twins while Pete was out on patrol.

Grace watch every episode of MacGyver plus the two movies down stairs during the day and she use her lap top up in bed where she check her e-mail messages from the crew letting her know what been happening. With Nikki it about wedding ideas.

So Grace did a lot of research for Nikki and past all the information on to her which Nikki look at them and ford it on to ET.

The day Hammersley return back to Cains. Pete, Swain and Kate were smiling when they saw who was on the wharf waiting for them.

"now that a welcoming site" Swain said

"it sure is mate" Pete said grinning

when Hammersley dock and every thing was done Every one walk off the ship one by one. They walk over to talk to Grace, Mike and Sally

"mad dog what are you going out of bed" Nav said making Grace laugh

"i was getting a sore ass." Nav laugh

"plus I need some fresh sea air"

"i thought it was cause we back"

"that to. Don't forget tomorrow"

"We haven't"

"Grace Shepard what the hell are you doing here" Pete said as he walk over to her

"i can give you number of reasons and hello to you to" they both hug and kiss

"they better be good" grace rolled her eyes at him

"sore ass, fresh air" Pete though about it

"what I thought you wanted to surprise me"

"that the bonus"

"Ah did you grand parents make it OK"

"yes they did they arrive yesterday instead of last week, friends of their died in car accident so they attended his funeral"

"i under stand so how are the kids"

"getting spoil by there great grand parents and this one been driving me crazy all day knowing that you are coming home" Pete put his hands on her stomach and felt the baby kick

"woo there yes I miss you to, now settle down" Every one watches what was going on

"finally, your son or daughter been driving crazy with excitement"

"i bet, lets go home. See you guys tomorrow" Pete pick up his bag just as the taxis arrived

"sure thing buff, Mad dog" they got into the taxi and headed home.

When they arrived home PJ and Sam walk quickly as they could out the front door and into Pete waiting arms. He pick them both up and gave them a hug just as Grace got out of the taxi after paying for the fair and picking up Pete bag. When the taxi left Grace walk over to Pete who was walking in side talking to the twins. Grace put his bag down just in the door way and then follow him into the living room where Grace grand parents are.

"Annie, Mary, Grant, Mark"

"Pete it good to see you" Mary said grinning

"you to, Grace told me about one of your friends sorry for you loss"

"it alright, so how are you"

"good thank you" they all sat down and talk for the next hour before Pete left to go and have a hot shower before they all left to head to the pub for dinner and drinks with the crew and their families.

When they arrive charge walk over to them "hey you made it every one out back"

"thanks charge"

"what will you all have"

"My usual" grace said

"Cranberry and lemonade, buffer, beer and let me guest guava mojo"

"thank you you remember" Mark said

"of course" then he walk to the bar

"I'll meet you guys out side"

"Are you OK Grace" Pete asked

"yeah loo"

"OK" Grace walk to the women toilets for few minutes then return and walk over to the bar where Charge is.

"it hard to be leave that your twins are one tomorrow"

"yeah I know what you mean and this one is two weeks away"

"looking ford to the arrival of this little one"

"Yes, what about you Charge ever though of settling down"

"i did once... got married, had couple of kids" Grace notice the sad look on his face

"what happen"

"she gave me a choice navy or family. Her timing was" he shook his head then turn to grace

"it happen the day I was leaving for six month tour. Kids under stood. She gave me a choice. If I walk out the door marriage was over. What could I do. I said to her that she had a month of talking to me about it but she waited till it was time for me to go to give me the choice."

"were you married when you were in the navy"

"yeah able seamen when we got married, I was nineteen, she was eighteen. She knew what sort of navy life was like before we got married. We were married for twelve years and had twins, one of each. While I was out on patrol on the frigate for a week she went me the divorce papers. I didn't sign them, not at first. When I return I was promoted to petty officer. When I arrive home... the house was empty, grass was over grown, mail pile up, luckily my neighbor took care of the mail for me after she left. They told me she left the day after I left for my tour... she left with another man" then the bartender walk over with two trays. Just as spider and swain walk in

"Hey where the drinks" Charge just paid the drinks. Grace pick up her drink and guava mojo

"Swain, spider can you takes these out" grace said

"sure is every thing alright" swain asked

"Yeah, shoulder to lean on talk" swain nodded then he pick up one of the trays

"come on spider" Spider pick up the second tray and follow Swain out side.

Grace past Charge his drink "follow me" charge follow Grace to a table and sat down

"you saying about mail and empty house"

"Yeah, neighbors watch her and the kids leave. She was in arms of another man. Not as friend... but a lover" she shook his head.

"it took me a month to find her and the kids... they hated me and I don't know why. I try talking to her, all she said was go through her lawyer. I had no choice since she put a restraining order on me. I wasn't aloud to talk or see the kids, she wanted half of the house, my money plus child support. I spoke to my lawyer and he did some checking out the guy she leaving with got criminal record in drug dealing. Since I wouldn't give her any thing it went to court. I keep the house and only pay child support. Two months after the divorce she married the guy and where she and he move to an old high school mate live across the road from the house. I ask him to keep an eye on them and to let me know how they are. I called him when I can by that time I was on patrol boats" He took a sip of his drink.

"I sold the house two weeks after the divorce went through and brought the house where I am today"

"did she know about you old class mate"

"no not till I saw him when I did a drive by. I saw him out side mowing the lawns. So I stop and we chat. I told him about what happen." grace nodded

"what happen" she notice the sad look on his face

"the new husband was mean to the kids, some days they go to school with no food cause the guy spend the money on drug. No new clothes, there was even letters from the school about over due school fees. Crag my old friend told me about it after he spoke to the kids one night when they were sitting out on the curb. He invited them in to his place and gave them a sandwich and juice. He didn't relies how hungry they were. So he ask them questions. Which they were able to answer. So one day I showed up and stay with him so I could see the kids with out them knowing that I was there. What I saw it was disheartening. I went to my lawyers I try to get custody of them. I try every thing. But some how she come back say I always away on patrol for days, weeks on end. Plus she wanted more money which I said no to cause of the divorce agreement." he shook his head

"what dd you do"

"with my friend help I brought kids new clothes and sent them to Crag where he would give them to the kids... shoes, shocks, tops. He would put them in a bag and put a type note on it saying it for the kids. I even send him money so he could buy food for them and to pay the school bills books what ever the kids needed with out them knowing about it. He even got them to do some chores around his place for some food, hot shower and... money at first but their step dad takes that away so I set up an bank account where crag put the money in each week and that they can't get it till they eighteen and it a secret. Which they are happy about. He use his own money to put in the account. The clothes I sent to him to give to the kids was from me, same with money the food and gas since they been having showers after they mow the lawns and done the gardens. He let them grow vegetable garden out back of his house. He got fruit there so they could eat the fruit when it was ready. What he dose every day he meet them at different locations on their way to school He gives them bags off ford for them to eat till the next day."

"what about grades"

"it did drop before I found out what was going on and what I've done to help them they brought their grades up. When I learn that they were going to university. I didn't have the money, well not at first but I went to the race track after returning back from my patrol and spend fort night wager on one horse. It won. I walk away with not only my wages but enough money for the kids university fees, dorm rooms and books for the first year. I payed it my self. Kids they graduated high school when they were fifteen. The school want a parent or garden signature cause of there age. I show up at university and sign the papers but there was a problem and that was my ex wife change the kids name with out my consent. But lucky they got copy of birth certificate on record so there was no problems on me signing the papers. They both did four years and graduated with honors. I was there to see them graduate. But they didn't see me. After that I lost contact with them. Crag received letters from them till he past away three years ago from cancer. I was out on patrol when I he died. When I return there was an envelop from his lawyer. I open it in side was two envelopes and a note. He told to to find them and talk to them. Tell them every thing and for me to give them the letters"

"Do you know where they are?"

"no"

"what did they wanted to do when they grew up" charge grin

"Jamie he wanted to join the navy like me and Janet she wanted to be a school teacher"

"So you don't know if they follow there dreams"

"i don't know about Jamie but Janet she did graduated from teaching collage. She can teach the five, six year old" Grace nodded

"One day they will find you when they are good and ready"

"yeah"

"come on let go and get some dinner, I'm hungry" charge grin an as they stood up from the table

"Well then we better fed you and the little one if he or she is any thing like their father" grace laugh

"yeah your right" they walk out side

"Mad dog"

"hi guys, enjoying your selves"

"Yep come on charge shots" Charge look at Grace then to the group

"Why not" Grace sat down next to sally and watch the crew do their tequila shots.

"i hope they won't be to hung over tomorrow" grace said to sally

"yeah after all there going to be a lot of screaming kids around" Grace grin

"true" Every one had a great night. Grace and her family left since the kids have fallen asleep against Pete and Mark.

The next morning Grace help out in the kitchen with her grand mothers while the men were out side getting tables, chairs and toys set up since the party was being held out side.

Grace just finish making up the fourth bowl of dip when her cell phone rings so she look at who it was before answering it "morning bomber how the head"

"good thanks, the reason why I called, my husband home. The Huon is in port for engine repairs and he got shore leave for three days,so if it OK"

"Bomber yes it is ok, I under stand, he can come, I'll see you when you guys get here"

"sure need any help"

"Many hands make light work" Bomber laugh

"ok we will be there in half an hour"

"ok see you then" then they hung up just as Pete walk into the kitchen

"Every thing alright"

"yes that was bomber on the phone she bring her husband around. Huon in port for repairs so he got shore leave"

"cool, where the table clothes"

"In the cupboard"

"OK" then he went to get them while Grace carry on doing what she was doing till her phone ring she look at it

"Grace Shepard... what did you find for me... yes... yes... what is his name" Grace sat up

"by any chance the ship he on is the Huon...OK thanks, what about Janet... she here in Cains... OK text me her address and phone number... thanks"

then she hung up and then she sent a text message to Charge then she put the down just as Pete return. He look at Grace and walk over to her just as she turn around

"hey are you ok"

"Yeah"

"what wrong" he put the table cloths on the breakfast bar

"charge told me last night about his family... I just found out through some esquires where his son and daughter is"

"you found them"

"yeah one of them is coming here and would be here in few minutes"

"Who" Grace look up at him

"bomber husband is Charge son" Pete look at Grace in shock

"No way his name is Jamie..."

"Patterson after his step father, I know"

"not good"

"I'll think of some thing up before every one else gets here"

"OK, if you need any help"

"i know" she lean ford and gave him a kiss Pete stood up and pick the table clothes up

"i hope every thing will be OK today"

"same here"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Then they heard a car pull up so Grace stood up and follow Pete out side. Grace smile when she saw it was bomber getting out of the car

"Pete I need a word with Jamie alone can you"

"sure"

"hey we are here" she gets Connor out of his car seat just as Jamie gets out of the car

"He looks like charge"

"i know" they walk over to Pete and Grace.

"Mad dog, buffer this is Jamie my husband"

"hi it nice to meet you Jamie"

"you to buffer, mad dog. Becca here been telling me a lot about you to"

"like wise. Jamie why don't you help me in the kitchen"

"i can mad dog"

"nope you can help Pete out here any way you spent to much time cooking on Hammersley take a brake from the kitchen"

"yes ma'am"

Jamie follow Grace into the kitchen where she past him couple loaves of bread and butter.

"Here you can start with these"

"sure" he sat down and open the bread bag. Grace look at Jamie

"Jamie" he look up at Grace

"i know who you are" he stop and frond which made grace grin

"you got your father frond Jamie Thorpe. yes I know" she put her hand up

"and before you say any thing no he doesn't know. I only found out this morning about who you are. Your father charge told me last night about what happen to you and your twin sister"

"He left us, mum marry some loser living with them was hell"

"i know and so dose you father. There a lot you don't know"

"You don't know what the hell your talking about" he said angry

"Crag Bell" Jamie look at Grace in shock

"how did you"

"charge told me every thing."

"Yeah right, mum said he married to the navy and she right"

"Is that why your following in your father foot steps and following you dream" He look at her

"listen what ever your mother said to you and your sister about your father... there are two sides of every story"

"did he tell you why he left us... with no money"

"He didn't leave you your mother left him taking you and your sister while he was on tour. When he return home you were gone. He been looking for you and your sister for months when he did find you, you mother gave him a court order stating the he has no contact with you both. Your father is a good man Jamie. When he gets here listen to him and he got a letter for you from Crag Bell. I got an idea what in the letter when Charge gets here read the letter and listen to what Charge has to say then you can ask all the questions you want. But please for not only yours and his sake, but for your family sake listen to him" then they head a car pull up.

"I'll be right back" then she walk out of the kitchen.

When she walk out side she saw a women getting out of her car so Grace walk over to her when she heard "Janet you made it" Grace stop Just as Bomber ran past to give Janet a hug.

"Yeah I made it" Grace watch bomber open the back door and got a two year old child out Grace notice it a girl.

Grace then step ford. "hi" grace said

"sorry Grace mad dog Shepard this is Janet Patterson my sister in law and her daughter Andrea"

"Hi it nice to meet You Janet" they shook hands

"Jamie is in the kitchen want to help and catch up with him"

"love to"

"I'll Take Andrea over to the others" bomber said as she walk over to where Pete and grace grand parents are while Janet follow Grace in side.

When they walk into the kitchen "Jamie" he turn around

"Janet" he said in shock. He stood up from the chair as Janet step ford and gave him a hug.

"this is a surprise what happen"

"Huon got engine problem and got couple days shore leave.

"so your here for the birthday party"

"Yeah Andrea goes to day care with Connor"

"Ah"

"Jamie I know that look what wrong" Jamie look at Grace

"Jamie, Janet will you follow me" they follow Grace into the living room

"please sit" Grace guested with her hand. They both sat down.

"Jamie care to tell her"

"Tell me what"

"you know how Becca talk about her crew mates from Hammersley"

"yeah" "there was one guy called charge"

"yeah I remember she said he makes a mean guava mojo" grace smile then she saw charge in the door way she gave him a nod and he step into the room with out letting them know.

"Janet Charge is...Andy Thorpe, our father" Janet eyes widen

"what, are you sure" Grace gave Charge a nod

"yes I am your father" they turn to the voice. Charge walk around the couch till he was facing them.

"Janet I know you got a lot of questions, but first... Charge the letters" He past the letters to Janet and Jamie

"Read the letters and let Charge here tell you his side of what happen all thoughs years ago then you can ask him the questions. I know it a shock for the three of you but let just hope it a beginning for your family"

"Mad dog why are they here"

"Charge Janet here cause her daughter Andrea"

"daughter" his eye widen"

"yes your grand daughter go to same day care as my two and Connor your grand son... bomber is your daughter in law" Charge quickly sat down in shock

"I'm shock"

"i knew you would be. ill leave you three to talk" then Grace walk out of the room leaving them alone to talk. She walk back into the kitchen when Pete walk in

"every thing OK"

"Yeah family reunion in the living room"

"i hope every thing works out for them"

"same here. Bomber going to be shock" grace said grinning

"yeah here she always give charge a hard time about one thing or another not know that they are related"

"Yeah. I just hope it doesn't change a thing between them"

"Same here" Pete help Grace with the sandwiches and other finger food for both adults and kids.

Then a van arrived with cup cakes, birthday cakes, sausage rolls and other food. Pete went to help bring the food in. Once done the two men left Pete and Grace started sorting out the food when Mary and Annie walk into the kitchen

"where charge and the other two guests" Annie asked

"Talking, they need some privacy grandma"

"Ok" Then other guests started showing up. It was the Hammersley crew. So with their help they got every thing set up out side.

Grace was sitting down at the table in side rubbing her stomach when Mike walk in

"Grace are you ok" Grace look up and smile

"Yeah this one is very active today"

"I've notice charge car is here but he not" Grace look around

"Sit down Mike" Grace pull a chair out that was next to her so he sat down

"Charge is in the living room with Jamie Patterson and his sister Janet"

"Bomber husband, why"

"Jamie and Janet Patterson real name is Jamie sand Janet Thorpe Charge son and daughter" Grace said quietly since there are couple of the Hammersley crew in the kitchen.

Mike thought about what Grace said "so Charge is Bomber... " Grace nodded

"Father in law"

"Talk about a bomb shell"

"Hammersley bomb shell" Grace said smiling

"Yeah, I heard of families families but Hammersley family getting bigger"

"Yeah I know what you mean Mike"

"How long have they been talking in there"

"Couple of hours it a start after all it been almost fifteen years since Charge last saw them"

"That is along time" Pete walk in

"Grace are you ok" Grace rolled her eyes before turning to Pete

"Yeah how are things out side"

"Guest starting to arrive"

"Ok can you get three drink for living room... and box of tissues. I got a feeling they going to need them"

"Sure" Then Pete walk out of the room. Grace stood up then Mike did

"Well better go and start welcoming the guests" then they walk out side so Grace could welcome the guests.

When Pete got the three drink he walk in side and down to here the supply closet is. He manage to pick up a box of tissues then he walk down and into the living room where he heard them talking

"charge" Pete said before walking into the room.

They all turn to Pete "Grace thought you three would like a drink" he past them their drinks then he put the box of tissues on the table

"Grace was right about the tissues" when he saw the three of them been crying

"Thanks mate...buffer this is my daughter Janet and my son Jamie. This is mad dog husband"

"nice to meet you both I'm Pete by the way" they shook hands.

Then he look at Charge "Grace told me this morning mate. You know you got our support" Pete put his hand on charge shoulder

"thanks mate" I just relies some thing" they look at Pete

"charge remember when you first meet Connor"

"Yeah"

"How soon as he saw you he wanted to go to you which surprise Bomber"

"Yeah she said that's that was the first time he ever done that, he normal just look at them but never wanted to go to the person"

"Family instinct" Janet said

"could be Janet" charge said

"come out when your ready the other guests start arriving"

"thanks buffer" Then Pete walk out of the living room leaving them to talk. He walk out side and over to where Grace is. He walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her putting them on her stomach while kissing her neck

"How are they" grace asked quietly

"good they talking and crying so I'm glad your suggest the tissues" Pete let go so Grace could turn around and wrap her arms around his neck

"At lest it a start for them"

"yeah" they both kiss

"do you two mind there are kids here" two dads said.

Grace and Pete broke the kiss and turn to two dads "Which kids are you talking about two dads you or them" Grace said nudging her head to the kids who are playing

"funny" then he turn around and walk over to where the kids are.

Grace turn to Pete and gave him another kiss then she hiss as she put her hand down to her side "Grace" Pete said with a concern look on his face

"it ok" as she suck in her breath

"no your not" then he look up and around

"Swain" he yelled out then he look down at Grace as he held her in his arms.

Every one turn when Pete yelled out. Swain and Sally ran over to them "what wrong"

"I'm fine" Grace said

"she was hissing in pain"

"contrition" sally asked

"no this little one just kick my kidney" Grace said smiling

"He, she been doing summer salts in me for the past couple of days as well doing a lot of kicking"

"i know what that like Chloe was like that. Chris here was just about to call an ambulance till I told him" Swain blush

"it OK Swain I better sit down" Then Grace look around at every one

"It OK little one decided to karate kick my kidney" Every one smile and chuckled then they return back to their talking.

Grace walk over to a table and sat down. Pete went and got her a drink. "Karate kick that a good one Grace" sally said smiling

"i know" Pete return with a drink and past it to her

"thanks Pete" then she took a mouth full.

"You sit here and rest I'll take care of things" "if you need any help "Grace relax" Pete said

"Get two dads and spider to help" Grace said grinning

"i don't know if that a good idea or not" then he walk over to where they were.

Sally and Swain talk to Grace for few minutes before others walk over to talk to Grace. When mike and Kate walk over they sat down at the table "how the kidney" Kate asked

"I'll live... mike I know I shouldn't talk about work but we might have a problem on Hammersley"

"what problem I haven't notice any thing" Kate said

"Who is it" mike asked

"Charge and bomber"

"what about them" Kate asked

"they family" Grace said quietly

"Hammersley family" mike said

"no, as in related family"

"they don't look alike" Kate said

"Charge is bomber father in law" Kate and Mike look at Grace in shock

"what your joking" mike said

"no I'm not but bomber doesn't know that"

"what do you mean" Kate asked

"Jamie Patterson is Charge son. Charge ex wife married a drug user name Jim Patterson and some how she change their last names with out Charge consent"

"oh my... Charge a grand father" mike said

"yes, he in side talking to Jamie and Janet... Jamie twin sister"

"how long have they been talking for"

"almost three hours. Charge also just learn he got a two year old grand daughter Andrea"

"well from what I've seen on Hammersley charge and bomber work well as a team except for when it comes to meals but that charge" Grace smile

"yes I know"

"So long as there no problems between them on Hammersley they both can stay on there. I'll let Steve know on Monday about this and see what he has to say" mike said

"I can keep an eye on the during patrols" Kate said

"Pete can also help keeping an eye on them" Grace said

"He knows" mike said

"since this morning... here they are" Mike and Kate turn around to see charge, Jamie and Janet walking out of the house. They went separate directions. Charge went and got him self a drink then walk over to where Grace is.

"how did it go" grace asked

"good, I told them both what I told you last night" Grace nodded

"they told me what my ex told them. They ask me a lot of question which I was able to answer and I ask them questions. It a start"

"and bomber" charge look over to where Jamie is then back to grace

"He telling her now"

"I've never been on a boat or frigate that has more shocking surprises than Hammersley" Grace said

"that true" mike said Grace look over to where Jamie and bomber is.

she stood up "I'll be right back" she walk over to them when she heard them talking.

Bomber turn to grace "Jamie just told me about charge being his father" she started to cry so Grace gave her a hug

"it a shocker alright, will you be OK"

"how can I look at Charge again knowing now that he my father in law" bomber step back

"things won't change... much between you two, but at least you will have more to say about what he eats from now on"

"that true, but he would go on that he big bone excuse like he always dose" Grace smile

"look I got a muffin recipe you can try on him Pete loves it so perhaps Charge will as well"

"what is it"

"Cranberry, blue berry Whole meal bran muffin"

"i use blue berry in normal muffins"

"i know that but what I do is put eggs and fruit in a blender"

"I never thought of that" Grace grin

"well it would be good for all of the crew health" grace said smiling

"is it taste" Jamie asked

"Yes in fact I made up some for today, my kids love them so when you get a chance try one"

"We will"

"good cause lunch is ready" She nodded to Pete.

"Can I have ever one attention." Pete called out.

Every one turn to him "lunch is ready so come and help your selves"

"I'll get Connor" Jamie said as he walk over to where the kids are

"I'll get our lunch" bomber said as she walk over to the table.

Grace walk back over to her chair and sat down. She watches as every one went and help them selves. Every one enjoy their lunch. Grace watch as the kids enjoy her muffins. Charge, Jamie, Bomber, Janet,Pete and their kids were at one table. Grace watch as Charge eating a muffin.

He look at it after he taken a bite of it. "some thing wrong mate" Pete said

"Who made these muffins"

"Why" bomber asked

"these are good, bomber did you made these"

"i did so you like them Charge"

"yeah very fruity" Grace look at bomber and grin.

"that good, I'll give bomber here the recipe on how to make them"

"OK" then he took another bite of it. Then he coach the kids to try it them selves since they got half each. They like it as well.

Grace giggle "what so funny Grace" Janet asked

"like grand father like grand children" Pete snorted bomber laugh

"your right mad dog" bomber said they watch Charge and the kids in the way they eat and drink.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After lunch Pete, charge two dads and Spider walk in side then out again carrying big trays between them. They put them on the table while Annie and Marry were holding the twins in their arms. They walk over to the table have the kids stand on the chairs. Pete lit the candles that was on their cake

"Ok every one shall we" then they all sing happy birthday.

When it was over Every one watch Grace and Pete encourage the kids to blow out the candle. When they did every one cheered. Grace and Pete cut up the two twenty four inch cakes. Then they put each slice on plate and past it to some one till every one including the kids having a piece.

Grace was sitting down enjoying her slice while putting on a brave face for every one. Pete was talking to RO when he look over to Grace she got a concern look on her face as she was rubbing her stomach.

"Buff what wrong" RO then turn to see what Pete was looking at. then they notice she was squeezing her eyes shut

"Get Swain some thing wrong" Pete walk quickly over to Grace while RO look around and ran over to Swain

"Swain some thing wrong with Mad dog" Swain and sally stood up and ran over to where Pete is

"Grace what wrong" Pete said as he got close and crouch down. she turn to him

"I think I'm in labor" Swain and sally heard what Grace said as they arrived

"how far are the contractions Grace" sally asked as swain grab Grace wrist to take her pulse

"Last half an hour, this is the third one it could be brax hicks, I had them when I had the twins"

"mad dog we better get you to the hospital" swain said Grace groan

"no not today"

"Mad dog your blood pressure is high, look I'll take you just for a check up, then when can return"

"Grace please go with Swain"

"alright if it makes you happy" Pete gave her a kiss then he stood up and help Grace to Stand

"what about the party"

"Let me take care of it"

"sorry Pete"

"don't be" then Swain and Grace walk away and around the corner of the house

"I'll call and let the hospital know"

"thanks sally" then she walk over to where her bag is and got her phone out then she walk into the house.

Pete turn around and went looking for his mum and Grace grand parents. When he saw them together. They were talking to Charge

"Pete what wrong" Mark said when he saw the worry look on Pete face.

"Swain take Grace to the hospital"

"what is she in labor"

"Not sure, Swain will let me know soon as he knows

"she not due for another five weeks" Annie said with a worry look on her face

"i know both her and the baby are strong, she wanted me here cause of the birthday party"

"Why don't you go Pete we can take care of things here" Margret said

"Are you sure mum"

"Yes, take Grace bag with you just in case it not a fault alarm"

"i guest you right" then he gave her a hug just as Sally walk over to where Pete is.

He turn around to her "I spoke to Dr Jordan he will be waiting her Grace and Chris to arrive"

"thanks Sally, I'm going to go and be with her"

"i could come"

"no you stay you got Chloe to worry about"

"We don't mind watching Chloe sally you go with Pete"

"thank you"

"I'll go and Get grace bag" then he walk towards the house

"i hope both Grace and the baby are OK" sally said

"Why is there some thing wrong" Grant asked Sally turn to them

"Grace blood pressure is high again and if she is in labor that could cause problems not just for Grace but for the baby as well"

"I'll call you soon as I know"

"thanks Sally" then Sally walk over to the garage and waited for Pete when he walk out the door some of the guest look at Pete and wondering whats going on.

Mike walk over to Margret "Margret what going on I just saw Pete with a bag"

"Grace been rush to hospital, Chris is taking her" then she walk over and up the steps.

Then she turn around just as Pete drove down the drive way with Sally next to him. "Can I have every one attention please" every one turn to Margret

"i know most of you wondering what going on... Swain... Chris has taken Grace to hospital we not sure if she in early labor or they are bract hicks she been having. Pete and Sally has gone to the hospital to be with swain and Grace. I'll let you know soon as I know more. So in the mean time please carry on enjoying your selves" then she turn around and walk into the house while every one talk and mingle.

On the way to the hospitals Grace had another contraction "Oh boy" then she started breathing

"another contraction"

"yeah it stronger, oh shit" when she saw what was up a head. When Chris stop the car it was because of a car accident when it pass

"I'll go and find out how long it going to take"

"OK" Chris got out of his car and walk up to two cops he spoke to them and pulled out his wallet and show him his ID then he thumb where Grace is.

One of the cops walk over to the car and bend over to see Grace breathing as she rub her stomach. She turn to the officer "what going on"

"Car accident ma'am we got a pregnant women trap, she in labor, the fire service can't cut her out till the ambulance can get here"

"how long has she been in labor for"

"Three hours" Grace undid her seat belt and open the door and got out the cop stood up "Ma'am what are you doing"

"Swain" she called out, he turn and ran over to her

"what are you doing" "follow me" Grace walk past him

"Hey what is she doing"

"she going to help the pregnant women. Commander Shepard is also a medical doctor" then Chris ran towards Grace. One of the cops ran after him. When they reach the two car collision Grace try to step ford but shop

"sorry miss go back to your car" officer said

"let me through I'm a doctor, I can help till the paramedics get here"

"Have you go some sort of ID ma'am"

"i can vouch for her" Chris said showing the officer his ID

"alright you two can go through" Grace walk over to the mangle car

"mad dog are you sure you can do this"

"Yes I can, gloves" Chris got pair of gloves out and past them to grace she took her eternity and engagement rings off and past them to Chris. He put them in his pocket then he put a set of gloves on

"Hey what are you..." firemen said

"I'm a doctor"

"I'm a medic for the navy" Chris said

"OK" Grace walk over to the car and spoke to the women

"Swain stereoscope and get IV line in her" Swain did what Grace said.

The fire men watch swain and Grace work. They notice that Grace stop for a couple of minutes then she carry on working. When they done the best they could Grace turn to the firemen

"Ok you can cut her out and where the bloody hell is the ambulance" Grace said as she and Chris step back

"it should be here ten minutes ago"

"Get on to dispatch and find out where the hell it is" Grace ordered

"you can't tell me"

"i said get on to dispatch, if one not here by the time this women is out of the car get a dam helicopter here so she can be air lifted"

"We don't have authorization for a helicopter"

"Yes you do, tell them Dr Shepard five seven one six that will get you the helicopter"

then she turn around just as the jaws of life cut parts of the car away. Then Grace step ford and give out the orders on how to get the women out and onto a back board. Once done and was away from the wreak they put her on the ground.

They watch Chris put a sheet over the women's legs as Grace got onto the ground and lifted the sheet and move the women legs apart then she bend them. Then she remove the dirty gloves and put new ones one as she spoke to the women with Chris close by

"Ok now push"

"i can't"

"you can, you can do it, chis hold her hand" Chris did what he was told when they heard

"Grace, swain" grace turn to see Pete and Sally where the cops are

"sally Pete I need your help and there the blood hell is that ambulance" then she turn to the women

"sorry ma'am"

"It OK, oh boy"

"that it push. the head is out, your doing good... oh boy" Grace started breathing just as Pete and Sally arrived

"Pete hold Gail hand, Sally get sheet, clips and sises ready"

"Grace are you OK" Pete said

"i will be" then she close her eyes and open them

"that is Gail push" Grace was checking under the sheet then look up

"Swain BP

Swain manage to check Gail Blood pressure "one ten over seventy" then Gail started pushing then screaming.

Grace check "that is just one more big push" then Gail push and scream Grace grab the baby before it drop on the ground they heard it wail

"hello there, it a girl" Every one cheered.

Grace place the baby in the sheet that was in Sally arms. Then Grace pick up the two clip and clip the umbilical cord and then cut it. Sally wrap the baby up while Grace did some more checking

"Swain BP" Swain check while Grace lower the women legs and keep the sheet over her

"still the same. How are you" Grace look at Chris and Pete

"my water broke during my last contraction" Sally move the baby so Gail could see her the best she could

"she beautiful, thank you"

"your welcome... oh boy" Pete move over to Grace, she held on to his hand till it past. Then they heard the helicopter show up

"they will take you and your daughter to the hospital ma'am"

"thank you and good luck your self" Pete stood up and help Grace up.

Swain and Sally stay with the women. When the helicopter landed the crew got off and ran over to where they were. Chris gave them the details then they move the women and her baby onto a stretcher and headed back to the helicopter then swain return. Sally clean up the the bits and pieces while Pete help clean Grace up with the wet wipes. She just finish cleaning up when another contraction hit.

"Dr Shepard" Grace turn to the officer

"I could take you and your husband to the hospital"

"thank you, Pete can you give Sally car keys"

"sure" he took them out of his pocket and past them to sally

"We will be there soon as we can" Chis said

Grace nodded then she and Pete follow the officer just as every one cheer her on for what she did. When they got into the car Pete notice there was another cop car ahead of them

"which hospital ma'am"

"Barry general"

"that navy"

"so are we I'm commander Shepard" then he got on the radio then they leaving the seen with light flashing and sirens blaring as they flew down the streets. Then another contraction hit Grace breath then relax she close her eyes. Pete held onto her hand as she try to relax her body.

When they arrived at the hospital Dr Jordan and the staff was waiting for Grace and Pete. They open the back door and help Grace out then Pete got out

"Get me up stairs now, I'm starting to crown" grace said in command tone

"thank you officer"

"good luck"

"thanks" then Pete ran in after the gurney.

When they reach the second floor they move down to the birthing room. Once in there the staff help Grace up and remove her clothes. Pete ran in and he quickly took his clothes off and put a pair of scrub pants on then he got into the spa tub and help Grace in since she was naked. He help her to sit down then he crouch down in front of her just as the doctor walk in

"Grace Shepard how are you feeling"

"good, oh boy" the doctor got into the tub and he put his hand down between Grace legs

"Pete get in behind Grace" Pete did what he was told and held onto her hands just as another contraction came.

Grace started pushing while squeezing Pete Hands. "that it Grace your doing well, just one more push and the head is out" Grace then push then relax

"OK now the shoulder

"no kidding" Grace said then she push and scream at the same time then she relax leaning against Pete

"you can do it Grace, your strong" then Grace started pushing and screaming once more

"that it, almost... got em" then the doctor lifted the baby out of the water.

"It a boy" They heard the baby wail as he took his first breath.

The doctor place the baby against Grace chest. Grace smile where she and Pete look at their son "Hey there little fella, he beautiful Grace" Grace turn to Pete

"yes he is" then they both kiss then turn back to their son Pete cut the cord then kiss Grace temple

"This one going to be attention seeker" Grace said

"you think so" Pete said

"yeah he is... oh some one hungry" Grace move so she could sit on a higher seat. She gab a face cloth so she could dry her nipple then her move her son in to her arms and tilted his head to her nipple he latch on and started drinking

"impatient to" Grace said just as she started pushing then relaxing just as the placenta came out.

The doctor took care of the placenta before getting out of the tub. When their son had his fill and burp. Grace past him to a nurse so she could take him away to get clean up and weigh. Grace move back over to Pete and turn around till her back was towards him. He wrap his arms around her waist as she lean against him

"I'm prod of you Grace" Pete whisper

"thanks" she said tiredly

"tired"

"mmm... it been a long day"

"Yes it has been" Grace got her eyes close.

When the nurses return they got towels and a gown for Grace "Grace"

"Yeah" "come on lets get you clean up and into bed"

"Mmm bed sounds good" she open her eyes and move off Pete.

He help her out of the tub just as a nurse past Grace a towel. She wrap it around her just as Pete got out. He help Grace walk into the next room which is the bathroom. He help shower and clean Grace then him self.

Once done the dry them both since she was almost asleep. Then he got dress and then he help Grace into the hospital gown. Then he lift her up in bridal stile and carry her out to where the wheel chair is. He put her in the chair then follow the nurse down and into maturity room.

Pete notice that there was two other women with their babies and partners. Once they stop at a bed. Pete lift Grace up and put her in to the bed then pull the covers up and kiss her forehead before sitting down and pulling out his phone. Just then a nurse wheel in the cot with their son in it. She wheel it next to the bed.

"How is he" Pete said

"He healthy, he weigh six pounds, seven ounces, Have you got a name for this little one"

"Richard Angus Tomaszewski" the nurse smile

"I'll leave you three alone" then she turn around and walk out the door. Pete open his phone and dial a number.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Margret was in the kitchen putting food away when the phone rang "Hello"

"mum it Pete"

"Peter how grace"

"sleeping"

"and the baby"

"Richard Angus Tomaszewski, six pounds seven ounces" Margret grin

"that wonderful news Peter I'll tell the others"

"OK mum" then they hung up.

Margret walk out side "Can I have every one attention please" every one turn to Margret

"Peter called... Grace gave birth to six pounds, seven ounce... Richard Angus Tomaszewski" Every one cheered

"how mad dog" charge asked

"Pete said that she sleeping" Every one talk and please that every thing went well.

Charge was talking to some of the other parents when he phone rang so he answer it as he walk away so he could hear the person better. When he finish talking to the person he turn around and look at every one when Kate notice the look on charge face so she got Mike attention before walking over to him

"charge what wrong"

"That was swain"

"isn't at the hospital" Kate asked

"no"

"then how..." Kate said then stop

"On the way to the hospital they were stop cause of car accident. A pregnant women was trap in her car and was in labor. There was no sign of the paramedics... Swain and Grace went to help stable the women before the fire serve could cut the women out. When they got her out she was already crowning. By that time buffer and Sally arrived. They four of them help the women deliver the baby. They had to air lift her since there was no sign of the paramedics. Mad dog use her authorizes coded to get the helicopter in"

"She wouldn't of done that unless the person life was in danger"

"the women life was, she was bleeding internally and pregnant." Mike nodded

"there more" charge said then he took a deep breath

"While mad dog and swain was stabilizing the women Grace went into labor."

Kate and Mike look at each other then back to Charge "grace help delivers a baby while she in labor her self" Kate said

"Yeah. After the helicopter left she and buffer got in to one of the patrol cars and headed to the hospital. They had three car escort all the way there"

"Grace sure is one amazing women" mike said

"yeah she is at least we know that both Grace and Richard are fine" Kate said

"true, we should go and see them tomorrow" mike said

"good idea" then mike phone rang so he answer it

"mike Flynn... when Steve"

'crash sail' he mouth to Kate

"what about lieutenant commander wright... alright we will be there Steve. Have you contacted petty officer Tomaszewski replacement... no he at the hospital with Grace she went in to labor... OK thanks Steve" then he hung up

"We been order to crash sail"

"you to" Kate asked

"Yeah that car accident this afternoon Lieutenant commander wright was in it, he in surgery... he was taking his wife to the hospital, she went in to premature labor"

"you don't think it the same women" charge said

"could be"

"what about his replacement"

"they try to contact the lieutenant commander with no such luck so you got me for the remaining of the patrol" then every one else cell phones went off

"I'll talk to Margret" Kate said

then she walk over to where Margret is while the crew started heading to there cars looking not happy that they had to crash sail. With in minutes all of the Hammersley crew were gone.

Every one else started leaving since their kids were getting tired so they thanks Margret and Grace grand parents before leaving. The twins were already in their cots sleeping after a tiring day.

Swain just arrived at the hospital with sally behind him in Grace SUV. They both got out with Grace bag when swain cell phone rang so he look at the message then to Sally

"sorry Sally crash sail" she walk over to him and gave him a hug and kiss

"be careful"

"I will, love you"

"love you to, I'll pick up the car later" Sally said

"alright" they both kiss before Swain pass the bag to Sally then turning around and walk back to his car.

Sally walk in and up to the maturity ward. Sally was surprise to find out that Grace already had the baby so she walk down and in to the ward room where she saw Grace sleeping and Pete holding the baby.

She smile at the other two couples as she walk over to Grace bed. Pete look up and smile

"where Swain" Pete said quietly Sally put the bag on the floor next to the cabinet

"Crash sail"

"then I should go"

"your on maturity leave, enjoy it while you can" Pete smile

"Yeah I should, what to hold him" Sally eyes lit up

"It''s a boy" Sally said

"Yeah six pounds seven ounces, ten fingers, ten toes" Pete stood up so she could look at him close

"He beautiful" Pete past Richard to Sally. She sat down looking at him while Pete went through the bag to get baby clothes out for him including the blanket.

"Grace sure was amazing today"

"Yeah she was, with the twins birthday party"

"I'm talking about the car accident, here she is in labor her self while stabilizing a pregnant women and helping her to give birth"

"True. That one thing I love about her. She always thinking of others than her self"

"i thought it was the uniform" Pete chuckle

"that to"

"I found out that the women and her baby are here" Pete look up from the bag

"Here"

"Yes her husband also in the navy, he was bring her here when the accident happen"

"oh no, I wounder who he is"

"don't know but I notice that the baby was small so I think the accident brought the labor on and couldn't be stop"

then Dr Jordan walk in to the room and over to them "Dr Jordan"

"Mrs Blake, I heard that Grace is back in here"

"yes sir." Dr Jordan walk over and look down at the sleeping baby

"He one lucky fella"

"yes sir he is" Pete said

"Dr Jordan how is the women and her baby"

"Which one"

"From the car accident" Sally said

"the women is in surgery and the little girl is doing fine"

"And the husband" Pete asked

"not so good, that all I'm saying"

"Who is he doctor" Sally asked

"lieutenant commander Wright" Pete and Sally look at him in shock

"you know him" when the doctor saw the shock look on their faces

"Yes he the captain off Hammersley... they been crash Sail" then Pete got his phone out and made a call

"Mike Flynn"

"sir it buffer, I know about the crash sail you captain this patrol"

"i am, lieutenant commander Wright was in a car accident this afternoon, why"

"Sir Grace deliver his wife baby at the accident site this afternoon" Dr Jordan who was looking at Richard quickly look up when he heard what Pete just said

"what are you sure"

"if it the same accident we talking about what was the wife name Sally" he asked looking at her

"Gail"

"Gail is that her name"

"oh no... yes it is her, any word on their condition"

"still in surgery Dr Jordan here he told us"

"alright I better go, the crew already started planing a party for your son" Pete grin

"they are always planing some thing sir"

"yes I better go we just arrived at NAVCOM"

"Alright sir" then they hung up

"Grace Shepard deliver a baby while in labor her self, that women deserves a metal" Pete snorted

"where would she put it"

"good point "i think all she will want is to that the family will be OK"

"true she got heart of gold" Dr Jordan said

"with a temper along with it" Dr Jordan chuckle

"yes and a fighter, I forgot how strong she is"

"Now you know for next time"

"true, I'll leave you along and congratulations"

"thank you doctor" Pete said before the doctor walk out of the room.

Sally and Pete stay for another couple of hours. They left not long after Grace woke up and feed their son. Pete took Sally down to the navy personal car park at the navy base. He made sure they she got to her car ok before leaving to head home.

When Pete arrived home he spoke to his mum and grace grand parent for few minutes till Sally showed up. Sally and Chloe stay for dinner since Chloe was having fun playing with James, Sam and PJ.

The next day Pete arrived at the hospital since he received a text message from Grace. When he walk into the ward room he was carrying Richard car seat. He smile when he saw Grace already dress and holding their son.

She look up and smile "Ready to get out of here"

"Yes, take me home"

"Here" he put the car seat on the bed so Grace put Richard in it. Pete smile when he saw his son wearing a navy out fit

"He to young to join Grace" Grace giggle

"in seventeen years time he will be" Pete pick up the car seat and Grace bags before they walk out of the room

"Pete I'll go and see how lieutenant commander wright and his family doing"

"Grace" she look at him

"Just one minute" she gave him a kiss before walking down a different corridor. Pete shook his head before walking to the elevators.

When Pete arrived at the car park there was media waiting for him "Mr Shepard where your wife" Pete turn around to see cameras in his face

"I'm not Mr Shepard you got me mix up with some one else" he said with a confuse look he unlock the wagon and open the back door so hr could put Richard in and strap him in

"but aren't you married to Dr Shepard"

"I'm married yes to commander Shepard"

Pete then walk to the back of the wagon and unlock the door and open it. He put the bags in the back then close it while the media was trying to ask him questions. Then Richard started crying

"that enough, now get the hell away from me and my family you just woken my son up causing of your yelling" Pete said angry

he walk around to where Richard is and unhook him and took him out and held Richard against him while rubbing his back. When Grace arrive she wasn't happy with what she saw so she got her phone out and made a call. When she finish on the phone she walk ford and over to Pete not saying a word. She stood in front of Pete who was trying to get this son to calm down while the media was talking all at once.

He look up at her "they woke him up" Pete said quietly

"Shh it OK mummy and daddy are here, how the hell did they know who I am"

"don't know, we should get out of here" then they heard sirens Pete raise his eye brows

"i call them" Pete nodded then they turn their heads just as number of police cars arrived.

One of the officers walk over to them "Ma'am you call about a disturbance"

"Yes officer this media they won't leave us alone"

"what is you name ma'am"

"Mrs Tomaszewski" He look down at the crying baby

"i gave birth to him yesterday, my husband is in the navy"

"what do you want us to do ma'am, sir"

"Have them arrested and charge for disturbing the peace and harassing us"

"alright" then he turn around to see cameras flashing

"arrest them"

"Hey you can't do that to us, they are famous"

"they are not Mr and Mrs Shepard, I don't know where you got you information from but you got the wrong family"

"they lying" one reporter yelled out just as he was put into cuffs.

The officer turn around to them to see the father passing the baby to his mother then the Pete got his ID out and show the officer

"petty officer Tomaszewski, sorry for the disturbance"

"Just get them away from us sir" Pete said

"Yes sir" then he turn around just as two police vans showed up

"Put them in the van we will get this sorted down at the police station" the media yell in protest as they were put into the vans and taken away.

Grace manage to get Richard back to sleep and put him back in his car seat. The officer walk over to them "we will take it from here"

"thank you officer" grace said as she close the back door.

Then the officer left to get into his car and left. Grace and Pete got into the SUV and Pete drove them home.

"any idea why they started targeting us" Grace said

"It was about yesterday car accident some how word got out about what you did why in labor your self"

"oh, well lets go home"

"how lieutenant commander Wright and his family"

"they going to be fine, lieutenant commander Wright won't be doing any patrols for at least three months, his wife is also going to be fine they stop the bleeding and she would be able to take their daughter home in couple of weeks"

"i notice how small the daughter is"

"yes she was eight weeks prem but she a fighter"

"sounds like it alright I wounder who going to be the temporary captain then" Grace turn to Pete with a grin.

When he stop at a set a lights he turn to Grace "commander Flynn"

"if they can't get any one else and it would make him happy"

"and the X"

"I'm sure they can handle it"

"all that sexual tension on Hammersley" Grace laugh then look behind her to see Richard still sleeping.

Then she turn back to Pete "they won't be the only ones Pete" Pete grin

"true" they talk till they arrived home.

When they got out Margret and Grace grand parents walk out side with grins on their faces and camera in hand. Mark he took the photos of Richard close up and one with Pete and Grace. Since he dose photography as a hobby.

They all love Richard and can't wait till they could hold him. They walk in side and Grace took Richard up and into his room. She took him out of his car seat and put him in his basset. Then she turn the two baby monitors on and pick one up before walking out of the room and down stars to where the family is.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Two days later Hammersley return from the crash sail. When they came around the bend they could see the wharf in the distance. Nav pick up the binoculars and look through them and smile then she low them and past them to Kate

"wharf" Nav said.

Kate took the binoculars just as mike pick his up and took a look then he past them to swain He then look at who on the wharf which made him smile. He then past them back to mike.

"i wounder how long they been there" Swain said

"Who knows swain" then Charge and RO walk over to where the others are just as they got close to wharf

"that mad dog and buffer" charge said

"it sure is" Nav said. When the boat was dock Pete and Grace walk up on to the boat and headed strait to the bridge.

When they walk up it "Mad dog" RO said causing every one to turn around and smile

"hi I would like to introduce Richard Angus Tomaszewski Hammersley newest member"

"Can i" Nav said Grace past Richard to Nav

"He gorgeous" Nav said

"is that a sailor suit he wearing" two dads asked

"yes mate it is" buffer said then they head foot steps and saw it was bomber.

They all took turns in holding Richard "how my temporary replacement" Pete asked Charge

"We can't wait till you back mate, first of a he snores and he fussy when it comes to food"

"what about boarding's"

"cow boy. Think he tough enough to take on who every comes his way. He reckless"

"in what way" Grace asked

"on the way back we dealt with may day call. It turns out that escape convert kidnap a women and her yacht. She was able to call for may day for he smash her radio.. when we got there bouncer jump on the yacht and never waited for X here, he didn't listen as the result the women and X here were shot" mike said

"you said his name is bouncer"

"yes"why do you know him" Kate asked

"yeah before I was temporary captain here the last posting he was on a patrol boat he did what you said he did with the may day, trying to be the hero. He got reprimand from me for what he did."

"I know, Steve told me after what happen" Mike said then they heard foot steps and they turn around

"sir when your ready we can start loading up"

"very well, OK you lot go and start bring things aboard" then they started leaving

"sir what is this baby doing aboard and who are these two civilians doing on a patrol boat" Pete and Grace got their backs turn to the guy Pete turn around and look at the guy for the first time

"bouncer, I'm buffer"

"your replacement"

"Temporary replacement" Pete corrected him

"right and this is your wife"

"Yes that right petty officer Bound" grace said as she turn around and gave him a cold hard look Bouncer went white as a sheet

"lieutenant commander Shepard"

"commander Shepard" Kate said

"commander... I... congratulation ma'am"

"thank you and I just been told what happen to the may day call you should taken to the captain table for what you did. If you keep up what you doing petty officer" Grace step ford

"some one going to get killed"

"No one been killed"

"yet and if and when that happens it will be on your head now stop trying to be a cow boy hero and wait for back up, you got that"

"yes ma'am"

"you better... or next time it happens you would be given tooth brush duty if I had my way"

"sir is there any thing else"

"no your dismiss"

"sir" then he turn around and walk down the steps quickly as possible. Pete put his arms around her shoulder

"your barking back" Pete said, Grace elbow him in the stomach gentle making Kate and Mike grin.

Grace turn to Kate and mike "so three weeks of hell with him"

"yeah"

"well have fun and knowing the crew when you guys return they will be please to have Pete back"

"they want him back now, especially bomber"

"Cooking" Grace said

"yeah"

"I'm sure they can handle it"

"they got no choice, we better go and get change, Steve will be waiting for us" mike said as he pass Richard back to Grace

"OK have fun and don't for get to relax and have fun"

"don't worry we will"

"Kate how the arm" Grace asked

"it fine"

"good, well we better let you guys go" they walk down the steps as they talk, then they went their separate ways.

During the three weeks that Hammersley went out on patrol Grace and Pete spent a lot of time together. Grace grand parents left a week Grace and Richard arrived home from the hospital. Margret went to Darwin for few days to spend it with her friends.

The day after Grace grand parent left Grace and Pete went to the hospital after dropping the kids off at day care. They got Richard with them. They went to the hospital cause Pete wanted to have a vasectomy done since they didn't want any more children even though Grace said she could have tubal ligation done but after they talk Pete won the argument.

Grace wanted to go in the operating theater when they wheel Pete in but Richard woke up for diaper change and a feed. So Grace stayed in the room changing his diaper and feeding Richard. Grace was half way through feeding Richard when the fire alarms went off. She she had no choice but to put him back in his car seat and tired her self up then she got her phone out and called Steve

"Lieutenant young"

"lieutenant it commander Shepard, let commander marshal know that the fire alarms have gone off at Barry general"

"Yes ma'am he right here" then Grace heard

"sir I got commander Shepard on the line the fire alarms have gone off at Barry general sir"

"grace it Steve any idea what cause it"

"no I was here with Pete he in surgery when the alarms went off"

"surgery is every thing ok"

"Ah yeah he having miner surgery done this morning"

"alright, I'll find out what going on"

"ok thank Steve" then they hung up.

Grace pick up Richard Car seat and her bags up and walk out the door she wanted to wait for Pete but she knew the drill so she and others headed to the stair case and down the stairs and out the door and over to where the others are.

Richard was still crying so she walk over to where seats are and put him on the ground then she got clean cotton diaper out and put it over her shoulder then she pick Richard up and move him to her breast she mover the diaper over Richard face and lifted her top and unclasp her bra. Then she guild him to her nipple.

He latch on and started drinking again. Grace move the diaper over more then she look around and watch as patients started coming out of the hospital just as the fire service and media showed up. Grace look around then she wave to a nurse.

The nurse walk over to Grace "Grace what are you going here"

"Pete having miner operation when the fire alarms going off, any idea what cause it"

"no can you smell any thing"

"no, no smoke which I thought was odd"

"Strange alright, look I better get back"

"OK keep an eye out for Pete will ya"

"sure, Richard sure got odd timing for a feed" Grace laugh

"i was feeding him when the alarms went off"

"oh, I better go"

"OK" Sally turn around and walk back and into the hospital.

When Richard had his fill and was burp. Grace put him back in his car seat then she tired her self up and put the clean diaper back in the bag. Then she pick up her bag, baby bag and car seat then she walk amount every one there till she saw Steve getting out of his car. So she walk over to him

"Steve" he turn around

"Grace"

"any idea"

"no but I'm going to find out"

"Steve no smoke" He frond. Grace tap her nose. Then Steve relies that Grace didn't smell any smoke

"where your husband"

"No idea, here he is" Grace walk over to where the nurses who still in their scrubs pushing the gurney out that got Pete on it.

"How did the surgery go" grace ask

"good doctor was almost finish when the fire alarms went off, any idea Dr Shepard"

"no idea" then the alarms stop ringing

"all we can do is wait" grace said as she look around.

Ten minutes later Pete started waking up "Grace" Grace look down at him

"hey, you going to be numb for a while"

"why are we out side" He asked as he look around

"fire alarm was activated, cause unknown at this stage"

"OK" then he close his eyes and fell back to sleep.

Grace stay with Pete for the next hour then people started heading back into the hospital when they got the all clear. Grace follow the staff who was with Pete back to his room. Once he was on the bed they place a sheet over him then they walk out of the room with the gurney. Grace sat down on the chair and put the car seat on another chair just as Pete woke up.

"Hey" he said sleepy Grace turn to him and smile

"Hey, how are you feeling"

"Tired"

"it would be the drugs that they gave you"

"Yeah, what happen"

"fire alarm no idea"

"OK, how was Richard through all of it"

"good I was just feeding him when the alarms went off. I finish giving him his feed out side" Pete raise his eye brows

"Pete, I use clean diaper as a cover" He grin. Grace shook her head

"when you are ready we can go home" Pete start to sit up and hiss in pain

"it will be sore you knew that"

"i know" he sing his legs over to the side of the bed

"just think about the rewards we both will be enjoying from next week" Grace said grinning

"yes I'll also will be enjoying those rewards as well"

He stood up and pull the curtain around while Grace open the bottom cabinet and get his clothes out for him. Once he was dress and the curtain was pulled back. Grace pick her her shoulder bag, diaper bag and Richard car seat. They they walk out of the room and stop to talk to one of the nurses before they left to return home.

When they did arrive home Pete went to lie down while Grace put Richard to bed and sort out the diaper bag. When finish and a load of washing was going through the machine. She went to check on Pete to see him sleeping on their bed so she left him to get some sleep know that the drugs are still in his system.

She walk down to the computer, study room to check her e-mails she saw some from the crew letting her and Pete know how the patrol going and what happen with bouncer. Grace smile when she read the one from charge telling Grace what two dads did to bouncer.

Grace reply back to Charger e-mail then she went to read the next one. When she finish checking her messages she went to check on the washing then went to make some thing up for lunch.

It was nine days later before Pete and Grace could make love again and when they did. They spend the whole day in bed while the twins were at day care and Richard was sleeping. Both Grace and Pete miss the love making sessions and they were catching up on what they miss out while Grace was pregnant and Pete having the operation.

The day Hammersley return back to port Pete and Grace where there waiting on the wharf with Richard who was in his stroller whom just woke up as Hammersley came in to view. Once the boat was dock they waited for ten minutes when the crew started walking off the boast. They greeted both Grace and Pete plus making fuss of Richard which he didn't mind. When mike and Kate walk off together they were in their whites.

"Grace, buffer, how the new Hammersley member" mike said as he bend over to make fuss of him

"He good, he knew when Hammersley was due in port"

"how" Kate said as she made fuss of him

"He was kicking and waving his arms around just like when I was carrying him"

"different a sailor alright" mike said

"funny Mike"

"Steve told me couple weeks ago that the hospital fire alarm went off"

"yeah lucky for video camera footage caught the ones who set it off it was a three year old who was wondering around the ward. His father was in hospital for appendicitis operation. He and wife was talking when their son went walk about and saw the alarm he manage to climb up on the chair and push the button"

"I hope he didn't get in to trouble" Kate said

"no it mainly the fire service fault, they suppose to replace the broken glass cover two months ago. Now they got it fix so no little fingers can set the alarm off again"

"that good, we better be off, going to the pub tonight"

"Yes we will be there" Grace said

"OK see you then" then they went their separate ways.

That night Pete and Grace arrived at the pub with the kids. They walk around the back and up the stairs. The twins ran over to their favorite uncles and aunties soon as they saw them. Grace push the stroller over to one of the tables and sat down while Pete went to get them a drink.

"hi guys"

"Mad dog, where buffer"

"Getting drinks, so how was your patrol besides a sustain person spiking one meal with laxatives" Grace said turning to look at two dads.

"It was you" bomber said then she punch him in the arm

"bouncer was blaming my cooking saying I gave him food poisoning and it was you" she punch him again "and your dam laxatives" two dads laugh

"sorry bomber"

"I'll give you sorry on our next patrol" charge who sat next to bomber laugh as he look down at Connor

"uncle Leo in big trouble with mummy isn't he" Connor look up at his grand father and grin

"yes" then he wanted down so Charge put him on the floor.

He walk around till he was next to two dads. Two dads turn and look down

"Hey Connor" two dads turn around

"want to get up on my lap"

"no" then he punch two dads.

Every one watch as two dads eyes widen as he keel over and landed on the floor in pain. Connor started crying and ran to bomber who pick him up and hug him since he started crying

"shh it OK Connor"

"but mummy I didn't mean to him him that hard" bomber smile at Connor

"Connor you hit him where it hurt the most. He will be fine"

"promise"

"Yes he will be" she kiss the top of his head.

"Hey sport come over here" Charge said. Bomber pick Connor up and hand him over to Charge who put him back on his lap.

"Here have a chip" Charge past him a chip which made him smile

"charge he won't eat his dinner if you keep giving him potato chips" bomber shook her head

"it just one"

"OK if you give him any more I'll make you pay on our next patrol"

"with what, got to remember I out rank you" bomber smile

"so when it comes to my kitchen I have some thing to say about it and who eats what" charge face fell

"not rabbit food" Bomber smile as she drink her drink. Two dads manage to get back up on his chair just as Pete return with the drinks for Grace and kids.

"two dads are you alright"

"Connor punch him in the groin" Swain said grinning

"Why did you do that little man" Pete asked as he sat down next to Grace

"uncle Leo is in trouble with mummy" charge said Pete turn to bomber and two dads.

"Pete the e-mail I told you about from Charge, about what two dads did to bouncer" grace said

"yeah... he blame you bomber"

"Yes and it was two dads fault"

"Well sounds like you deserve it two dads. If you mess with bomber you mess with her family" Grace try not to laugh and Charge grin.

Every one enjoyed them selves that night. When Grace and charge went to get the next round of drinks Grace turn to Charge

"you know charge if two dads ever finds out that your Connor grand father, I don't think he would want to play any more jokes on you or bomber" charge grin

"i know what you mean, he got a great right hook though" Grace cover her mouth while laughing

"i suppose you would e-mail that video footage to Jamie"

"i did just before"

"Well it might teach two dad a lesion or not"

"True" then the bartender arrived with the drinks. Grace paid for them before she and Charge pick the trays up and walk back out side to the noisy crew.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day Kate, bomber and Grace went to one bridal shop after another checking out and trying on different brides maid and wedding dresses. Mike and Pete were looking after the kids except for Richard which Grace got him with her. After spending all day shopping for dresses they headed back to Grace place.

When they arrived back Pete walk out side to greet them "How did it go"

"nothing" Nikki said

"We going to look on line"

"OK" Grace past Pete Richard car seat. He was asleep in it.

Then she got the stroller out from the back of her wagon then they all walk in side and into the games room to see the kids playing in the corning while Pete and Mike were playing pool they talk for few minutes before the ladies walk down to the computer room where they use both lap top and main computer to check out the different dresses Nikki was looking for a wedding dress while Grace, bomber and Kate look for brides maid dresses.

They were looking and talk about the different dresses for over an hour when Nikki smile when she found the dress she like so while the other three were busy Nikki did some typing then she carry on till Pete walk in

"Grace" she turn to Pete and gave him a smile

"dinner" grace look at her watch

"wow I didn't relies that was the time, come on ladies let see what mike and Pete cook up for us"

they turn the computers off and walk out of the room and into the kitchen area where the kids were in their high chairs or on chair with pillows under them for height. They all sat down around the table talking about different things including Nikki and Josh wedding.

Hour after dinner Bomber, Kate, mike, Connor, Nikki and James left Grace and Pete place since Hammersley is due to leave the next morning for three week patrol.

Week later Grace was at home she just finish feeding Richard when her cell phone rings. She pick it up and look at who calling then she answered it

"Grace Shepard this better be important"

"grace it Steve"

"Steve why are you calling me"

"Grace I know your on maturity leave but can you come in we need your help"

"Steve can't you get some one else"

"i could but your the best... Grace there been another boat attack"

"like the other three" grace frond

"yes but, this time there a young child involve"

"how young"

"four months... the pirates throw the baby into the sea. The mother manage to get away and jump over board. She did save the baby life but was shot. She alive."

"the father"

"wounded, they been in the raft since yesterday, it was another yacht whom found them and called for help. Lucky the yacht that found them the wife is a retired nurse"

"OK Steve I'm coming in, I hope you don't mind that I got Richard with me"

"course not Grace, see you soon" then they hung up.

Grace took care of Richard first then she got change in to her uniform then she grab the things she need and Richard before leaving to head to NAVCOM. When she arrived there she push the stroller towards Steve office when she saw who he talking to. Steve saw Grace and wave her in. she walk in pushing the stroller.

"Gentlemen you know commander Shepard" they turn around and was shock

"Murphy"

"doctor... I mean commander Shepard" then he look down at Richard

"your a mother" then he look up at her

"Yes" then she look at Steve

"OK Steve I'm here what have you got so far" they spent the next hour talking about what happen.

When they finish talking about what to do. They walk out of Steve office. Grace walk over to one of the computers and did some typing and thinking. Then she read the reports from each couple and look at the map of where each attack happen. Steve was talking to agent Murphy when he look out the window to see Grace thinking and did some typing and then think some more. Then Grace eyes widen as she sat up then she did some more typing then she pick up the phone to make a call.

"grace is on to some thing" Steve said as he stood up and walk out of his office with agent Murphy behind him.

"Grace what is it" Grace put her hand up

"Yes that the beacon numbers... that is great, can you send them to me, OK you got my address" she said smiling

"Great thank you Adam... no worries... OK bye" then she hung up and look up at Steve

"there was one thing that was bugging me about each of the four cases so I call in a favor and hopefully it pays off"

"what favor" Murphy asked

"some one who owe me a favor I just cash it in" then she look at her e—mail

"i got it" then she did some typing and did some checking out

"Very interesting" then she did some more typing

"bingo" she look up at them they walk around the desk to see what she done

"what is that"

"these lines are from each yacht seventy two hours before the attack and look where all four stop for the night" Grace click to make it smaller

"creek island" Steve said

"yes. I think that who ever these pirates are there home base or what ever is on that island"

"but each couple said they seen no one between the island and when they were attack" Murphy said

"Yes I know that. My best guest is that some one on the island must be swimming out to the boat and put a tracker on it and track them for three days then they attack"

"Well we better warn all boats not to go to that island" Murphy said grace shook her head

"We need to catch them"

"how"

"Bait"

"what have you got in mind Grace?"

"We going to need a yacht, one they will get blown up and back up"

"what are you planing"

"Well Pete and I could go sailing. When we are just off the horizon we can get a driver on board and head to the island. We stay over night. But who ever on the island would only see couple, Pete and me. Then the next day on our way to sustain spot we look for the tracker. Once we find it we can let who ever going to be watching out back then we sail for the three days. When the attack happens. The diver would get off the yacht go under and up to the the boat and plant a tracker on the boat then one the boat is gone and the yacht been blown up then who ever the navy boat is and come and get us. Then we can track them to where ever they are since there is over fifteen islands and there no way navy boat could find them with out these pirates know that we are looking for them and have them move"

"Aright I'll make the call to Canberra" then Steve walk back to his office

"do you think it will work"

"yes but I'm going to be bloody sore by the time I return"

"sore"

"yeah my breast I'm still breast feeding"

"Oh" Grace did some more typing before she return back to her office.

Ten minutes later Steve walk in "Grace you got Canberra go ahead. Agent Murphy knows a boat that can be use for the under cover operation"

"good, let me know when we can get this operation started"

"when Hammersley returns with the family"

"Hammersley, I should of guest" Steve smile "Agent Murphy getting some one to bring the boat to cairns"

"where is it"

"Sydney"

"so it will be a few days before we get started then"

"Yes"

"alright, till the yacht arrives I'm going to head home before Richard wakes up for his lunch"

Grace stood up and pack every thing up before she push the stroller out of her office and out of NAVCOM. When Grace arrived home she feed Richard and put him in his bassinet then she walk down stairs to her computer room where she start planing on the under cover operation.

The next day Grace arrived back at NAVCOM with Richard she push the stroller in to Steve office. She smile when she saw Mike, Kate and Pete. Pete smile back at Grace as she push the stroller next to Pete.

"Grace I've inform mike lieutenant McGregor and petty officer Tomaszewski tour plan on stopping these pirates once and for all."

"Steve I've been thinking about the plan and I've come up with a new one"

"New one"

"Yes. When Pete and I leave here to go to creek island, we will have Richard with us"

"Grace no" Pete said in shock

"Pete listen to me" she look st him

"Forty eight hours after we leave creek island we can meet up with one of the HRIBS there we can swap Richard for the diver we can do it just before dawn on the third day"

"No Grace I won't aloud you put our son life at risk what if they arrive early"

"Pete they never arrive early it always seventy two hours after leaving creek island." The she turn to Steve

"Who boat going to watch us"

"Hammersley" Grace turn to Pete

"You know that the crew would do any thing to protect Richard and Hammersley won't be that far away. Plus we will be armed just in case"

"I just don't like it that all"

"Mothers will always protect there young"

"Alright if some thing goes wrong"

"I got you to back me up and I know you would do any thing to protect our son also"

"I got no choice have i"

"It the only way."

"Alright but if"

"Pete every thing will be fine"

"Ok" Grace turn to Steve

"When dose the yacht get here"

"Tomorrow morning"

"Ok we can leave the day after"

They talk more about the plan what weapons to have on board, every thing. When they finish talking about the plan Mike, Kate, Pete, and Grace leave Steve office with Pete pushing the stroller. When they were out side Mike and Kate gave Pete and Grace a few minutes alone.

"Grace I will still worry about some thing might happen"

"That is why I got back up plan just in case. Any way it one way for us to spend time together and I can sun bath naked"

"Grace, are you tempting me" Grace smile

"You can to you know"

"You know what might happen if we do"

"So" she gave him a kiss

"See you tomorrow so we can check out the yacht"

"Sure, I better go" They both kiss

"Love you" Grace said

"Love you to" Grace watch Pete walk over to where Mike and Kate is.

They got into the car and headed back to Hammersley. Grace turn and headed to her SUV then home.

The next day Grace walk along the wharf pushing the stroller. She smile when she saw Pete, Kate, Mike and Murphy walking towards her. They were all in normal clothes. When they were close Pete and Grace kiss

"He your husband" Murphy said in shock

"Yep so get over it"

"Hello little man miss you" Pete said and he pick Richard up and put him against his shoulder and kiss his fore head. Murphy saw a new new side of Pete which he never seen before.

"Shall we" Grace said they walk along down towards where the yacht are when they were getting close

"You got to be joking" grace said

"What is it" Pete asked

"Free dreams"

"The drug yacht"

"Yes we manage to get the owner to sign some papers stating that we and navy won't be held responsible if any thing happens to his yacht"

"What dose he get" Grace asked

"Reduce sentience"

"Your joking" Mike said

"Only two years off" when they arrived at the yacht they all walk onto it leaving the stroller on the dock.

They walk down the steps to check every thing out why Murphy told Grace and Pete where every thing is, including weapons. When they finish looking around they walk off the yacht.

"It that every thing you ask for commander Shepard" Murphy said

"Yes it is, so first light tomorrow we will be off"

"We will be waiting on Kingston and follow the beacon Hammersley and Childer will have SAS aboard"

"sooner as we get these guys the better" Grace said

"till then happy sailings" then Murphy walk away.

"see you guys in few days" grace said

"Be careful out there" mike said

"always mike" then Grace and Pete walk back to the wharf which Grace pushing the stroller.

"grace you sure you got enough man power for this operation" grace smile

"yes I rather have plenty of man power than not enough" Pete look at Grace

"some thing happen in Afghanistan"

"Yeah when I was lieutenant on a frigate we were sent in with SAS team as back up. The information that the SAS received was wrong. They were told that there was forty men at the base camp. They were going in to rescue two Australians air force pilots. The information they got was wrong. There was over three hundred of them and they were waiting. They knew that the SAS were going to be there. I risk my life I went in and got the two hostages out while my team and the SAS distract the others. I got the two men to the beach then went back and rescue both my team and the SAS. They were all caught and the leader was going to shot them, I shot him and some of his men while both SAS and my team took out the others. I help carry the wounded back to the HRIBS and back onto the ship. For what I did I save ten SAS, two hostages and twelve navy crew members from sustain death. For that I was promoted and given a metal for it. That is why this time we going in with more man power. The Navy and SAS learn their lesions after that"

"Grace I am prod of what you did"

"i know" he put his arm around her.

"what do you say we head home cause I miss you and after seeing you in your uniform yesterday" Grace look at him and grin

"how do you think I feel I had to have a cold shower when I got home"

"Well then shall we" grace laugh

"Why not" they walk to where Grace wagon is and got in then they headed home.

When they got home Grace feed and change Richard then put him down for his nap. Then Grace went and join Pete in the shower where they made love in there and again hour later in bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Grace, Pete and Richard were on the yacht. They left the harbor heading out to sea. Grace was up top steering the yacht out while Pete was down below with Richard. He was checking every thing. Then he join Grace up top just as they saw Hammersley heading out.

"now isn't that a sight" Pete said when he look over at Hammersley

"it sure is, Richard asleep"

"Yeah" Pete wrap his arms around Grace waists and kiss her neck

"you know crew will be watching us" Grace said

"so, they can look all they want"

Grace turn the auto pilot on then turn around and wrap her arms around his neck then they kiss. When they broke apart they put their foreheads together

"i wounder what the crew are saying about us" Pete Said

"i don't know and I don't care" then they kiss again.

I was the next day when they reach creek island. Once they got the anchor down they remove there clothes and went skinny dipping in the sea for half an hour. Then they got back onto the boat where they wash the salt water off each other and made love after wards. Hour later Grace went down below and return with Richard in her arms.

She sat down next to Pete so she could breast feed him. Pete was lying on his back with his eyes close enjoying the sun. Grace look down at Richard then over to the island. She notice movement over where the trees are but she pretend she didn't see it. She turn to Pete

"Pete can you get my my wrap dress and you better put shorts on, we not alone" he open his eyes

"Are you sure"

"trees two o'clock"

Pete sat up and lean over and kiss Grace then he stood up and stretch. He then also notice movement over at the trees. He then turn around and walk down in the yacht.

When he return. Grace past him Richard then she stood up as he past the wrap to her. She put it on and walk over to the cooler and got two drinks out, she open one and past it to Pete since he was sitting down

"I'll be right back" then she open her's as she walk down to lower decks.

She got the binoculars out and walk over to one of the port holes that got one way mirror she look through them and saw the person still there so she got camera with long lens. She took photos of the guy. Then she move to another room where she use the lap top to down load the pictures and sent them to Steve. Then she use the sat phone

"Hammersley, commander Flynn speaking"

"mike it Grace jack pot on the island, let Steve know I sent him photos on what the guy looks like he can find out who he is"

"copy that, we pick up a boat on radar, we going to keep an eye on it for couple of days"

"alright Mike, talk to you in few days, mad dog out" then she hung up.

Then she put every thing away and return back up on the deck. She walk over and sat next to Pete who was talking to there son who was on a towel under a tarpaulin.

"Mike said there a large boat in the area, he going to keep an eye on it for couple of days"

"Ok" then he return talking to Richard who was enjoying him self waving his arms and legs around.

Later that night after Richard was in his cot sleeping Grace walk out and on the deck and sat down next to Pete

"lovey night tonight" He said

"yeah so peaceful, don't have to worry about any thing... look a shooting star"

Grace close her eyes and smile then she open them and turn to Pete who was looking at her

"what did you wish for"

"now if I told you it won't come true" Grace then move till she was sitting on him. She cup his face and gave him a kiss.

When they pulled back she look at him in the moon light "you look beautiful in the moon light" Pete said

"so do you, did you know that it a blue moon this month"

"is that so"

"Yes last full moon was on the first and since today is the thirty first it a blue moon" Pete grin then they kiss.

They remove each others clothes and make love on the deck. Afterward Pete was looking down at Grace and gave her a kiss till she pull him away

"what" she cover his mouth

"shh" Grace look over to her left and saw some thing black in the water heading back to the shore

"look" Peter turn and saw what Grace saw then he turn back to her and kiss her

"Pete"

"we not going to let he or she know that we know" then he gave her a passionate kiss.

Hour later they went down below to get some sleep.

The next morning they left heading south west soon as it was clear. Pete help Grace look for the tracker. When they couldn't see it on the side of the yacht Grace was able to go under it later that afternoon when they stop.

She found it so she took photos of it with a water camera. Once she was back on the boat she went down to the cabin while Pete started the engines and carry on heading south west. Grace sent the pitchers to Steve then she return top side.

Two days later it was early when Grace and Pete were up. Grace feed Richard and then use the breast pump to fill couple of bottles. Once done and every thing pack up Grace grab Pete arm he stop and turn to her

"We got company"

"Who"

"shh... it OK it Hammersley" Grace walk out on to the top deck just as HRIB appeared

"you guys are early"

"we had no choice the boat heading this way"

"won't they detect the HRIB" Grace asked

"We turn the transponder off"

"of course" then Pete appeared carrying two bags.

Two dads got on the yacht while Pete past Kate the two bags. Grace walk back down then return with the cameras, lap top, sat phone and Richard. Grace manage to past Kate, Charge, and spider every thing. Kate was holding Richard

"there two bottles in the bag for him" Grace said

"OK, good luck"

"you to" Pete and Grace watch as the HRIB left heading south away from them.

Grace then turn to two dads "how far away are they"

"Twenty minutes, we been tracking them on the portable radar since Hammersley is out of range"

"good lets get ready" they headed below deck.

Once every thing was set Pete and Grace return back to bed while two dads who is in his wet suit keep a look out. It was just after day brake when the bigger boat appeared.

Two dads took heaps of photos of it and what it was doing till he saw the small HRIB heading towards them. Two dads ran down and open the door

"they here"

"Go" then he close the door and ran up to the deck and craw his way around the boat and grab his flippers, goggles and the tracker. He hid and waited.

Then he heard them get aboard and move around so he move to the side of the yacht and got into the water with out the pirates knowing what going on. Pete and Grace pretend to be asleep when they heard the pirates. So they got up and grab there guns. They walk out when they were grab from behind

"what do we have here, drop you guns" then more men showed up wearing masks Pete and Grace drop their guns

"move it" they walk out and on to the deck

"now give us what we wanted and you will live"

"what do you want" Pete said

"every thing including your bank accounts numbers"

"We don't have much money" the leader laugh then he hit Pete with the back end of his gun. Pete went down

"Pete" grace went to Pete but was hold back

"We telling the truth. This boat isn't ours, it a lone from our friends as honey moon gift since we can't afford to go on a honey moon"

"your lying" then he slap Grace across the face

"it true" then he kick Pete in the ribs

"strip this boat clean, get them in the life raft" they pick Pete up and they push him and Grace to the back of the boat

"i got to go back for" then Grace was hit in the head by a back end of the gun

"shut up and get raft"

"my baby"

"shut up" he pointed gun at Grace

"now move it"

"what about our son"

"loss cause, now get in"

Grace and Pete got into the raft that was put in the sea and blown up. They notice that one of the men remove the emergency beacon from it. They got in and Grace started crying

"My baby"

"to late lady" then they push the raft away.

They all laugh then return back to the front. "those bastard are going to pay" grace said

"i agree, what the" he look over to the side to see two Dads head stick up out of the water

"done" he said smiling

"Pete" he turn to Grace as she pull him into her arms

"they looking this way, we got to act"

"i know" "two dads pull this raft further away from the yacht before we can get up up and in to it" Grace said

"sure" then he held his breath and went back under.

The pirates were busy striping every thing off the boat not knowing that the raft is moving away. When it was far away. Grace went over the edge and grab two dads arm to let him know. He came out of the water. Grace and Pete pulled him into the tent life raft. Then they watch what was happening on the yacht.

"here" two dads past Grace the camera.

She use it to take heaps of pictures of the men and what they were doing. Three hours later the HRIB return to the main boat. Grace took some more picture

"dam it full" here" two dad past her another chip.

Grace quickly change the chips then she took some more picture then chance it to the movie part of the camera where she record a man show up on the deck and firing a bazooka at the yacht and they watch it exploded. Grace turn to the crew as they remove the masks as they cheer. Then the boat started it engines and headed north

"gotcha, two dad the beacon" he past it to Grace and she turn it on.

"all we can do is wait" Pete pulled Grace towards him

"Pete"

"Yes grace"

"leader is mine"

"no worries there, I can feel the tension coming from you"

"i know I can feel it from you two."

"don't worry buffer, mad dog, we got them right where we want them and we all will see you in action mad dog. We seen what you are like those guys won't stand a chance"

"i know by the time I'm finish with there there will be nothing left for Pete" Pete grin kissing side of her head

"no one messes with mad dog" Pete said

"to right, any way want to hear the comments about you to when you left Cains"

"no not really" Pete said grace notice two dads was grinning

"what comments" grace asked

"how cute you two are together, looking very cozy together all that hugging and kissing"

"Who said that"

"Nav, x said she wish she was on that yacht then she look at boss with grin on her face... boss just look at X and grin then turn back looking at you two"

"what about the others" Pete said

"charge said they you two are acting like teenagers in love" Grace laugh

"we need to get him a women" grace said two dads laugh

"hey want to hear some gossipy"

"no" Pete said

"come on buff" "i said no" Grace shook her head no

"OK... RO and Janet sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G"

"Two dads" Pete said growling at him

"What it true, you ask spider, hell ask Nav we saw them kissing and hugging" Pete and Grace look at him

"If you are lying two dads you would be cleaning every toilet on Hammersley with a tooth brush for the remaining of the tour, got that" grace said

"yes ma'am you ask Nav and spider" Two dads said grinning

fifteen minutes later Grace sat up "It about bloody time" she stick her head out of the tent raft and smile when she saw Hammersley slowing down then stop. Not far from them.

"it about bloody time Mike Flynn" Grace yelled out.

They throw her the rope and she tied it to the raft. Then they pull the raft to the back of the boat. Few minutes later Grace, Pete and two dads were back on Hammersley and the raft was deflated and put away. Grace walk up to the bridge

"where are they"

"Heading north east it looks like they heading to Hammer island."

"good where Kingston and Childer" Grace walk over to Nav

"Here and here" Nav pointed

"good I'm going to see my son then shower and change. Those bastards are mine" then she turn around and walk off the bridge

"i wounder what that all about" Nav said

"i don't know Nav but those men sure got her up set"

"yes sir"

Grace went to look for Richard. She found him asleep in the dinning room with Kate and Pete.

"how is he" grace said as she walk in

"good he sleep right through" Grace look at him as he sleep.

Pete stood up and walk over to Grace pulling her into his arms. "If I didn't have a back up plan things would of gone wrong"

"But you did Grace, I'm prod of what you did." he kiss the top of her head

"Next time Pete tell me not to put our kids at risk like that again"

"i will, come on lets go and have a shower"

"will you be alright with him Kate"

"sure" Pete pulled her out of the dinning room.

Few minutes later Mike walk in and smile when he saw Kate with Richard. She look up from her book she was reading "Hey" he said

"Hey"

"Are you OK"

"yeah it Grace and Pete I'm worried about"

"Why Grace plan work"

"i know Pete told me what happen on the yacht" she shook her head

"why what happen" he sat down next to her

"when buffer and grace was push to the back of the yacht Grace told them she want to get her baby, they wouldn't let her go back for the baby even though she told them, saying he a loss course"

"on no" Mike put his arm around Kate shoulder

"no wounder she was mad up on the bridge"

"what did she say"

"she said those bastards are mine" Mike said

"when we do get them, she would kill them"

"i know, only buffer can handle her. Grace sure great when it comes to planing thing including back up plan"

"Yeah it almost over"

"It will be" then they heard Richard make a nose while he was sleeping.

"It would be nice to give James a bother or sister" Kate said

"yeah but from what you told me. I hope Grace can find out why you having problems getting pregnant"

"Yeah" Kate lean her head against his shoulder while looking at Richard while he is sleeping.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hour later Grace and Pete were up on the bridge with captain Roth of the SAS team. Grace notice he was looking at Kate every now and then.

"Nav how long have that been at the island for"

"fifteen minutes sir" mike turn to grace. She step ford

"let's do it"

"x"

"Hands to boarding station, hands to boarding stations hands to boarding stations" Grace was over at the radio RO past her the microphone

"Operation take down, insert, insert, insert" then she past the mic back to RO then she follow others off the bridge.

Mike, and the others crew members watch as six HRIB's headed to the island.

When they got to the island Grace started giving hand signal then they headed to where the ship is. When they saw the men unloading every thing from the yacht that they blow up. They spread out and follow the group up to where a man made cave is. Grace got her gun out then she gave the sign

"teams one, two three, insert, insert, insert" they they stood up and ran to where the men are which are on the boat, in the cave and in between. Grace team was going for the in between

"Australian navy put your weapons down" Grace yelled. then there firing on both sides.

Grace saw the leader heading into the bush "mine" then she ran after the guy. She caught up with him and tackle him to the ground. He try to hit Grace only to have her him him back then she was on top of the guy grabbing his shirt

"Remember me" she said growling his eye went wide

"you, how" then he saw her uniform

"you mess with the wrong people and my friends want to talk to you about what you did on the yacht. They are not happy" Grace pick him up and made him walk back to the others

"Teams one report" grace said

"mission accomplish" Kate said

"good teams three"

"We pin down mad dog, the ship getting away"

"Don't worry they not going to going any where fast, teams two"

"got them you" swain said

"Yeah I got him mike if that boat gets away, disable it but be careful"

"copy that, we see it, it heading this way" when Grace and the leader reach the group Swain tied the guy arms be hind his back

"my ship more powerful that you boat" the leader said grinning

"is that right" Grace said as she step ford then smile

"you got one boat I got two frigates four navy patrol boats and two coast guards boats that not including fifteen patrol boats and ten frigates as back up what have you got"

"your joking"

Grace grab the guy and pull him to a clearing that looks down to the sea. What he saw was his boat leaving the island but being stop by three patrol boats and two frigates

"where the rest"

"the other patrol boat is at creek island catching you friend, yes I've seen him" she turn to the guy

"Game over" he smile

"what about you poor baby the one that I had killed"

"my son is sound asleep on one of those patrol boats. You and you men mess with the wrong people" His eyes widen

"your baby is dead"

"no he not, come on I got friends waiting for you and your mates. Swain you guys take these guys down to the beach, I'm going up to the cave" then Grace turn around and walk up to the cave.

When she walk in she was shock when she saw how much stuff there was "this is going to take a while"

Kate walk over to Grace "Are you ok"

"yeah now we got them, with this" she started to smile as she turn to Kate

"it's Murphy problem now, he and his team is going to get plenty of exercises over the next week or two" Kate laugh then they heard painting and turn around

"Ah Murphy here you go it all yours" Grace patted him on the shoulder as she walk past him

"Ok lets head back to the back Feds are here... have fun Murphy walking up and down the hill will tone you boys asses" Kate and the others from Hammersley laugh as they walk back down to hill with SAS teams.

"Grace that was mean" Kate said

"Why it true after all they sit on their asses eighty percent of the time" Grace notice the others were grinning.

When they reach the beach all six ribs were heading toward the three patrol boats while the frigate HRIBS was dealing with the boat. Grace look around and notice Pete was over in one spot by him self.

She walk over to him "Hey" he turn to her

"Are you ok" she ask

"yeah I see you got the leader"

"yeah I wanted to beat the crap out of him but then I'll be no more than like him"

"you did good today Grace"

"You to Pete, let's go home" Pete smile

"Sounds good to me" they walk over to where the others are and talk to them while waiting for the HRIBS to return.

Why they finally got on board Mike was in his captain seat bottle feeding Richard. After Grace and Pete went and got clean up they went searching for their son when they found him Grace turn to Pete and smile when they heard Mike talking to Richard. Grace walk quietly over to the chair

"Having fun" mike jump

"Gee Grace don't do that to me" grace giggle then Pete appeared

"how is he" Pete asked

"good I change his smelly diaper and now he been feed"

"look like your enjoying your self there Mike, we will leave you to it while we get a brew"

"sure we are fine aren't we Richard" then they heard him fart Pete laugh

"I think that answers your question sir"

"funny buffer, real funny" Grace and Pete walk back down the stairs laughing still till they saw Kate

"what so funny"

"mike bottle feeding Richard and mike said to him We are fine aren't we Richard..." Grace said

"Richard farted" Kate laugh

"This I got to see" then she ran up and on to the bridge while Grace and Pete went to get them selves a drink.

Hour later three patrol boats and frigate sail back to Cains. Grace was sitting out on the back of the boat thinking about today's events till RO appeared

"mad dog" Grace turn to him

"RO"

"commander Marshal on the line, he want to talk to you"

"thanks" then she stood up and follow him back to the bridge.

When she got there Mike was talking to Steve "Here she is Steve" then he past the phone to Grace

"Steve"

"congratulation on job well done"

"thanks Steve it was a team effect"

"that is true. Mike fill me in on what happen I'll be looking ford to your report"

"oh joy my favorite paper work" she ave Mike a wink

"funny Grace. See you when you return fair winds"

"sure..." then she pulled the phone away when she heard captain Roth and Kate talking

"captain Roth" Grace called out.

He walk in side and over to her "commander Shepard"

"i heard you asking lieutenant McGregor out on a date"

"how did you know"

"i got great hearing like a dog and I don't think lieutenant McGregor husband wouldn't like you asking his wife out on a date don't you mike"

"what" Jim Roth said in shock then turn to Mike who was looking at him.

Then grace remember she was talking to Steve "Steve sorry about that"

"you never change Grace"

"oh yes I have Steve, see you tomorrow" then she hung up and turn to see Mike and captain Roth looking at each other

"you ask a married women my wife out on a date captain Roth"

"i didn't know she was married"

"she did turn down your offer captain. If she said no thanks, she means no, got that" Grace said

"Yes ma'am" then he turn around and walk off the bridge.

Grace shook her head "nice going Grace" she turn to Kate

"thanks, I've notice he was eyeing you Kate since he came aboard"

"You should of said some thing"

"i had other things on my mind"

"oh" Kate said

"Now I'm going to find my husband and son" she walk off the bridge and went looking for Pete and Richard.

She smile when she found them in Pete cabin sleeping. Richard was on Charge bed between three pillows sleeping. Pete was in his bunk sleeping. Grace gave him a kiss before leaving both of them sleep.

Grace went to her guest cabins where she was staying. She got change into gym gear and garbing her roll then walk out to the front of the boat where she started doing yoga.

"what is that mad dog is doing" two dads asked when he notice Grace up the front of the boat

"yoga" Nav said

"Oh" then others walk over and watch Grace doing her yoga.

Kate look at all the men then she turn and nudge Nav. She turn to Kate then notice all them men watching grace with there mouths open. Nav look at Kate and grin as she shake her head then she return back to what she was doing while Kate look out at sea.

Fifteen minutes later Kate nudge Nav then point down on the deck they notice not only some of the crew but the SAS soldiers were watching Grace as she dose her yoga with her eyes close.

When Grace finish her yoga she move to one area where she was on the ground then suddenly she jump up with the high pressure hose in her hands and pump going she hose all the men on the deck. It wasn't a powerful spray. When she finish she turn the pump off and look up to see Nav and Kate laughing

"they needed cooling off" Grace yelled out

mike and the others walk out to the front of the bridge. Grace then turn the hose on to them getting them all wet. Then she turn the hose and pump off

"cool enough for you mike" she said grinning then she walk over and pick up her roll

"See you wet lot later" then she walk past them and into the ship.

Kate walk out on the front of the bridge "it serve you right mike Flynn" Kate said grinning

"what did I do"

"you were drooling mike you all were, shame on you" then she turn around and walk back on to the bridge

"Swain you were watching grace"

"yes watching but not drooling. Any way how can she do those stretches and moves like that"

"she been doing it for years"

"yeah I guest so"

Grace went and had her shower and got change back into her uniform then she went and got her self a drink before walking up and onto the bridge where Nav, bomber and Kate clap and cheered. Grace gave them a bow and laugh

"that would teach them not to look at a women like they did especially a married commander" they all laugh

"you sure brought them all back down to earth mad dog" swain said

"i know you were watching to Swain but you had confuse look on your face"

"Yes how can you do moves like that, Nav said you been doing it for years"

"yes that is true. It takes a lot of time, patients and concentration" He shook his head then return back to what he was doing.

Hour and half later Pete walk up onto the bridge carrying crying Richard. Grace turn around "some one hungry" He past Richard to Grace

"that is my job for now, I'll be in the officers mess" then she walk to the steps the stop and turn to Pete

"I hope the floors aren't wet"

"no, why"

"ask mike" then she turn around and walk down the steps trying to calm Richard down.

Pete turn to Mike "what was that all about sir"

"some of the crew and SAS got wet about hour and half ago"

"how" Nav trying not to laugh Pete look at her and Kate

"can some one please tell me what going on"

"Mad dog was doing yoga in the front deck, she had number of male admirers both crew and SAS" Swain said

"when Grace finish you yoga, she caught them all unaware, she hose them all including this lot here except for RO and Swain" Kate said then she and Nav burst out laugh

"she said... they needed cooling off" Nav said laughing Pete grin while shaking his head

"sir you should know by now never under estimate Grace you should know what she like by now"

"don't I know it"

the next morning they all arrived back in Cains navy port. Steve was on the wharf when Hammersley dock. Grace was carrying Richard when she and Pete walk off the boat first.

Pete and Steve saluted each other "sir"

"petty officer... Grace"

"Steve"

"a message from Canberra, job well done"

"thank you as I said yesterday it was a team effect"

"Yes it was"

"I'll be in tomorrow with my report Steve in the mean time we are going home"

"Grace sorry but Hammersley leaving soon as it refueled and re stock, they are returning back to Hammond island to takes supplies to the feds"

"oh joy, we know that Mike and the crew not going to like it"

"i know but it only to drop the supplies off then they be out on patrol"

"OK, have fun in telling Mike and Pete will return once we get home"

"alright" Steve watch them walk away talking.

Then he turn to see mike and Kate walk off the gang way. He and Kate saluted "Steve"

"mike I was saying to grace message from Canberra job well done"

"yes it was and Grace plans work"

"it going to be interesting report to read about what happen"

"True how lieutenant commander Wright"

"He will be back when you finish your patrol Mike"

"OK his wife"

"wife and daughter are both fine, they name her Grace hope Wright"

"dose Grace know"

"no but she will in time. Now I'm afraid Hammersley returning to Hammond island"

"you got to be joking Steve"

"sorry I'm not you are to take supplies to the Feds" mike shake his head

"Why us"

"Cause your patrol area is close by"

"great you know that the crew don't like them"

"i know it only to drop supplies off that all"

"i hope so, dose Grace knows"

"yes Petty officer Tomaszewski will be returning once Grace and Richard are home"

"OK well I better let the crew know"

"you do that, fair winds" then he turn around and walk back over to his car and got in and drove Back to NAVCOM

"crew won't be happy" Kate said

"yeah" then they walk back onto Hammersley.

When Grace and Pete arrived home Grace took care of Richard while Pete went to get his duffel bag sorted out. When he finish packing and had a hot shower and change he went to check on Grace he found her in the nursery in the rocking chair breast feeding.

She look up and smile "hey your heading off" Grace asked

"yeah, taxi will be here soon" he walk in and crouch down.

"will you be OK" Pete asked

"Yeah I will be, will you"

"Yes, but I'm worried about you"

"I'll be fine I'll give mum a call later to let her know that I'm home"

"alright"

"taxi here" grace said Pete stood up and bend over and gave Grace a kiss then kiss Richard forehead

"see you when I return"

"be safe"

"you know I am" then he gave her one last kiss before picking up his bag and walking out of the room.

After Richard been feed and burp. Grace put him down to sleep. Then she went to have a long hot shower and take care of the laundry. Then she called Margret and spent twenty minutes talking to her before Margret was due to leave for a meeting.

After talking on the phone Grace check on the washing then she walk down to the computer study room where she started typing up her report on what happen.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The next morning Grace walk into NAVCOM wearing her uniform and pushing the stroller. She smile when she saw Steve in the com center. He saw Grace and wave her over. Grace could tell he was talking to some one.

"hold on we might have a translator" Grace raise her eye brows

"Steve"

"grace by any change you speck Vietnamese"

"yes why"

"your a life safer" grace smile

"lieutenant commander Thomas, we got a translator here... I'll put her on" He pick up another head set and past it to Grace.

She put it on "lieutenant commander Thomas, it commander Shepard what seams to be the problem"

"mad dog is that you" grace smile

"one and only tom boy, what the problem"

Grace listen to the problem so she spoke to tom boy and to the ones who on a boat which is leaking. Steve listen to what being said and is impress with the way Grace handle the situation as well translation.

Hour later Grace remove the head set and put it on the table where she was sitting and look up at Steve

"more paper work oh joy" she said as she rolled her eyes which made Steve smile.

"you know it comes with the job Grace"

"i know I might as well do it while I'm here and give you my report on the mission"

she then stood up and walk around the table and push the stroller to her office where she spent the next four hours working as well breast feeding Richard. When finish and both reports printed out she date them both and sign it. Then she stood up and push the stroller in to Steve office.

"Here you go this should keep Canberra happy" she past him the two files

"thank you Grace, you miss being here"

"yeah I do but I still got three weeks before I can return"

"i know, enjoy your leave why you can"

"oh I will Steve, I will" then she turn the stroller around and out the door she said her good byes to the staff before leaving NAVCOM.

Steve pick up the mission file and read what Kate said about what happen.

When Grace arrived home she left Richard asleep in his car seat. She went and got change out of her uniform then walk down to her lap top and send a message to Nav.

Then she went and got Richard and put him in the stroller and went for a walk down to the shops since it was a fine day. Nikki just finish her shift she walk down to the galley for a brew then she walk down to the computer room is so she could check her e-mail messages.

When she sign in she saw that there was twenty messages fifteen was from ET which made her smile she then click on to her first message which was from ET she smile when she read what he was saying to her, so she reply back then she put his message in e-mail folder then she check her next message. When she got to the last one it was from Grace.

'Nav I've check the boat rosters and if you and ET want to get married the weekend of the 20th September is opening. Both Hammersley and Melbourne will be in port. Hammersley eighteenth to the twenty second. Melbourne nineteenth to the twenty first. Let me know and what you both decision on where the wedding and reception going to be held, Mad dog'

Nikki smile then she ford the message with a note to ET. Just as she sent it a new message pop up it was from ET she she read what is said just as bomber walk in.

"Hey checking your mail"

"yeah, Mad dog sent me a message there opportunity where ET and I can get married"

"Really when"

"Twenty of next month"

"that in seven weeks"

"I know" then there was a binge so Nav check the new message. Bomber look at message Grace sent to Nikki and the message from ET.

"rain forest" bomber said. Nikki turn to bomber

"yeah when I first transferred on to Hammersley ET was already on here. He live here in Cains his whole life. After I settle in He offer to show me abound when we were in port. First place was rain forest. It was beautiful he show me a church that was there. We saw a wedding that just happen. I love the area the fresh air, the bird singing it was amazing. Every since then I got up there when I get a change. I suggested it to ET after we got engage and he agree"

"you know the church you were talking about"

"Yes" Nikki said

"that is where Jamie and I got married in there" Nikki eye brows raise

"Really what is it like in there"

"Beautiful, it small it it was perfect for what we wanted. I want any thing fancy, just simple"

"i didn't relies"

"not many do, so I see you choice Shanghai-La hotel for the reception"

"yeah, josh got a small part time job as a diver. He said the money is good"

"diving for what"

"fishes and coral at red reef. He said people over the world come to buy them just last month Japaneses businessmen paid hundred thousand dollars for coral." Nikki said

"wow why pay that much and can they get them"

"Josh was able to get some after the order came through. When the guy showed up he was happy and paid the owners whom gave Josh ten percent since none of the other divers could get them"

"Ten thousand dollar, that a lot of money"

"i know but he using it for the wedding"

"so have you guys got enough save"

"yes we have" Nikki said then she turn around and ford every thing on to Grace while bomber check her e-mail messages

"hey I got one from Mad dog" she click onto it and smile

"HMAS Huon well be in port on the twentieth of next month" she said smiling

"Great timing" Nikki said

"yeah" Bomber sent a message to Jamie while talking to Nikki.

Two days later Grace check her e-mail messages. She smile when she saw the ones from Pete. So she read them and reply back on how things are at home. Then she check Nikki message. Grace smile then look at the list of wedding locations and receptions that she got written down that Nikki gave to her.

Grace then started making phone calls/ she was please to get both wedding location and reception book since she explain to them about timing of the boats being back to port. After she finish making the calls she e-mail Nikki the good news. When finish she went to check on Richard whom has woken up.

When Hammersley return to port Grace was there on the dock with Sally and Jamie since Huon was in dock for repairs and the crew got three days shore leave.

"so Jamie what are your plans for today" Grace asked

"spend it with Becca and... Andy, you ma'am"

"spend it with the hottest boatswain on Hammersley what about you sally" Sally grin

"Spend it with the sexiest coxswain on Hammersley" she gave Grace a wink

"you two know that there is only one boatswain and coxswain"

"Yes" they both said at the same time.

when Hammersley dock they waited for fifteen minutes when crew started walking off the boat. Bomber grin when she saw who was on the dock. So soon as she was on the dock she ran in to Jamie arms hugging and kissing him.

"miss you" bomber said

"miss you to, lets go home"

"sure, mad dog, Sally see you at the pub tonight"

"Depends on how our husbands are feeling" grace said giving bomber a wink. Bomber laugh

"ok see ya" then she and Jamie walk away hand in Hand.

Then they saw Charge walk off the boat "was that Jamie"

"yes charge, you might see them tonight"

"oh, well see you ladies tonight then" He smile as he walk away

Sally and Grace look at each other and grin then they look up at Hammersley when they saw Pete and Swain walking towards the gang way talking and laughing. When they step on the wharf Grace and Sally step ford in to their open arms. They hug and kiss.

"see you guys at the pub tonight" Grace said

"you might depends on how tired Chris is feeling" Sally said grinning

"i know that feeling Sally, have fun" then Swain and Sally walk away hand in hand.

Grace turn to Pete and gave him a kiss "where Richard"

"mum looking after him for few hours so, what do you say sailor want to come home with me" Grace purred

"Hmm I like they way you think, lets go home cause I got tension that needs releasing" They wrap their arms around each other and walk the way the others went.

Kate and Mike watch them go then they turn to each other and Mike was grinning "shall we go and see Steve and then home" Kate grin

"Why not, we got few hours to kill before we go and pick up James" they pick up their hats and brief case and duffel bags before walking off the bridge and ship.

Later that night every one arrived at the pub. They were all out side enjoying their dinner and drinks with family and crew mates.

"Can I have every one attention" Nikki said. They all turn to Nikki

"I've got announcement to make"

"your pregnant" spider said

"no spider. ET and I have set a date for our wedding... twentieth of next month"

"that four weeks away" two dads said

"Yes I know it the only time we have since both Hammersley and Melbourne will be in port so please make a note of it and the wedding location is at cairns rain forest at four o'clock and the reception is at the Shanghai-La afterwards"

"how many are there going to be" charge asked

"with family and friends, one hundred and eighty three any other questions" Nikki look around the room

"good, now you all know" then she sat down.

Grace stood up and walk into the pub and up to the bar when bomber join her

"mad dog did you get my e-mail last night"

"Yeah I did and the dresses have been ordered and will be here in two weeks"

"good" then the bartender walk over to them smiling

"Hey haven't seen you ladies around for a while"

"been busy" bomber said

"so let me guest tequila shots or Guava mojo" Grace and bomber look at each other and grin then turn to the bar tender

"both" they said at the same time

"And cranberry and lemonade thanks"Grace said

"OK" then he walk away

"I'm glad we got four days off we going to need it after tonight" Grace laugh

"true"

"so how was your day been" Grace asked bomber

"it was great, we did a lot exercises" Grace laugh

"i know what you mean, so you manage to help Jamie release all that build up tension then"

"some of if, the rest either tonight or tomorrow. Since that all we got before he sail out the day after"

"i know what you mean" then Kate walk over to them

"what did you order Grace"

"both"

"shots and guava mojo"

"Yep" Kate shook her head

"mike looks tired, is he feeling OK" Grace asked

"yeah I tired him out a bit today I notice buffer looks a bit tired also, I hope you didn't over work him when you got home"

"no more than normal after all he was on gut watch last night"

"true" Kate said.

They talk and giggle for few minutes when group of guys walk into the pub and look around till they saw Kate, Bomber and Grace. The guys look at each other before walking over to them

"Hello ladies would you like a drink" Grace turn around to them and raise an eye brow

"no thanks you" bomber said

"what all we doing is offering to buy you ladies a drink" one guy said while grinning

"hmm I can tell you guys got one thing on your mind and it not drinks" Grace said

"what us" another guy said trying to look innocent. Then Charge walk in to the pub and over to them.

"Is every thing OK here" when he notice what was going on

"yeah drinks shouldn't be two long"

"are these men bothering you ladies"

"nothing we can handle but we will need some help with the drinks" grace said

"what did you order mad dog" the guys laugh

"what a funny name"

"both"

"I'll get some help with the drinks" then he walk back out side

"guys who want to help me with the drinks"

"Why can't you Kate, Grace and bomber handle it" mike asked Charge look at mike

"trouble brewing in side" then every one turn to see what was going on

"grace can take on those guys no problems" Pete said

"i know that mate"

"what drinks did mad dog order" two dads ask

"both" Mike turn to buffer

"shall we"

"Why not" they stood up and follow Charge back in side the pub just as the bar tender showed up with the first tray of drinks

"problems there ladies"

"no problems these men were just leaving"

"Gentlemen my advice to you is to leave these ladies alone"

"Why all we did was offer to by them a drink"

"there husbands and crew mates would have some thing to say about that" he nodded to out the group out side.

The guys turn to see the group out side. Then they notice three men walking in side. "grace are these men bothering you"

"it ok Pete you know I can handle my self"

"i know, so drinks ready mate" he asked turning to the bar tender

"sure is" he put the last tray on the bar. Grace got her card out and past it to the bar tender whom he use efpos to pay for the drinks. Once done he past the card back to Grace

"enjoy"

"And we will be back" Grace said smiling.

The guys and bomber pick up the drinks and walk back out side with Charge calling out "guava mojo" every one cheered.

"Hey" the five guys turn to the bar tender

"they are navy and the women with long brown hair, Mad dog"

"what about her she hot"

"and married to the one with short brown hair"

"He navy is he"

"they all are so forget it, that all been spoken for"

"come on lets get out of here" then the guys walk out of the pub.

The bar tender look out side to the noisy group. He knows that they don't cause trouble just a lot of noses.

Every one enjoyed them selves. Connor fell asleep in Charge arms and the other kids sleep in their parents arms or in the stroller. It was later by the time they decided to call it a night.

They they all stood up every one was shock when they heard Jamie said "here dad past Connor to me" he said a bit drunk

"OK son, I'll come by tomorrow to see you guys" charge past Connor to Jamie whom he woke up with the moment and open his eyes

"come on son we going going home say good night" Connor look at charge and smile

"night grand dad"

"night Connor, see you tomorrow" Connor close his eyes and fell asleep again.

"charge is there some thing you need to tell us" spider said as he try to get up

"nope, night all" then charge walk to the steps and walk down them while holding onto the rail.

"did I hear Jamie Patterson call Charge dad" two dads said

"I heard it to" Nav said Grace look at them not saying a thing.

Pete and her said their good nights before leaving with the kids.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next morning Grace called bomber "Rebecca brown speaking" she said half a sleep

"bomber is mad dog"

"morning mad dog, why are you calling at his hour"

"what do you mean it after eight"

"what, ah, crap, to much guava mojo drinks I guest" grace grin

"what do you remember from last night

"lots of drinking, and laughing, why"

"so you don't remember what happen before you and Jamie left"

"ah no, why"

"your secret is out"

"what secret"

"that your charge daughter in law. Jamie accidentally let it slip and did Charge and Connor when he was half asleep" bomber groan

"just great, I wounder how many would remember"

"don't know, I'll let you deal with your family, as for me I'm taking one strong brew and aspirin up stairs to Pete"

"sounds right about now, talk to you later" then they hung up.

Grace make Pete his coffee and walk up stairs and into the bedroom to see hung over Pete talking to the kids. She past him his coffee then went to get the aspirin from the cabinet then return back to the bedroom and past them to him

"thanks, just what I needed" Grace sat on the bed

"do you remember much of last night"

"yeah I remember Connor, Jamie and Charge letting slip about their family secret"

"i called bomber and told her, she doesn't remember much about last night"

"you told her"

"Yep" Pete lay back against the pillows with the twins on each side of him and Richard lying on his stomach on Pete chest

"well it was a crazy night last night"

"i know, I'll leave you with the kids while I'll get breakfast sorted out"

"sounds good, so what are we going to be doing today" grace grin

"shopping" she stood up and walk to the door

"Shopping for what"

"cloths my dear twins are growing" Pete look at them then to Grace who is grinning

"Shopping it is" Grace turn around and walk out the door leaving Pete with the kids.

Three hours later they were in the mall Pete was pushing the twins stroller while Grace was pushing Richard stroller. They went to the kids story where they look at the different out fits and brought number of different ones for the twins. While they were there Pete look around and smile when he saw walk into the store

"guest we aren't the only ones who shopping for kids clothes" Pete said.

Grace turn and smile as she wave to Mike and Kate. They wave back and walk over to them. Mike was pushing James stroller "Fancy meeting you guy here" Kate said smiling

"well kids are growing up fast" Grace said

"that true. James almost out grown his clothes and since we got few days off we decided to come on and buy him some new ones"

"OK well" then Grace laugh

"looks like we aren't the only ones thinking the same thing" they turn to see Swain and Sally walking in. with Sally pushing the stroller. Sally and Swain laugh when they saw who else was in the store.

"i wounder If bomber going to coming in here" Pete said

"now that would be strange" Kate said

"Kate what do you think of this out fit" Grace show her boy's navy out fit

"that is so cute"

"Here... here on in James size" Grace past Kate the out fit

"i love it, what is there"

"oh here Sally" Grace past Sally girl navy out fit

"It's cute" then the women walk around the story looking at the different out fits leaving the men with the kids

"there goes our credit card" mike said

"well sir it not often the kids get new clothes with use being out on patrol" Swain said

"that true"

"look who just walk in" they turn to see Charge, Jamie, bomber and Connor walking through the door. Bomber walk over to where the women are leaving Jamie, Charge and Connor walking over to where the men are

"it looks like they going to be a while" charge said

"yeah, so Charge why didn't you tell us that Bomber is your daughter in law" Swain said

"you remember" Mike asked

"yes, you know about it sir"

"yes and so dose buffer here"

"then why not let the rest of us know"

"We were ask to keep it quiet" Pete said

"oh"

"now you know Swain Dad and I got into a lot of trouble for it this morning"

"How much trouble"

"Me tooth brush kitchen and bathroom for a year"

"ouch and Charge" Pete asked as they look at him

"diet for the next six months while out on patrol, no chips, no biscuits, nothing but healthy rabbit food"

"I'm sure you can handle it after all it only for six months" swain said

"thanks a lot. You know what will happen if two dads find out"

"I'm sure bomber will have a job for him in the kitchen" Pete said grinning

"yeah, hey while the ladies are going to be a while, lets go and get a coffee"

"Why not" they walk out of the store pushing the strollers with them.

They went to a cafe where they got them selves a cup of coffee and juice for the kids. Then they sat down at two of the tables. They talk about different thing. Pete text Grace to let her know where the men and kids are.

It was almost hour later when the women walk into the cafe carrying bags with them "Gee did you ladies brought out the who store" charge said

"funny and no" grace said as she put the bags down next to the stroller

"since we are here might as well get some lunch" grace said.

She pick up her purse and walk to the counter to get Pete, twins and her self some lunch. Then she return few minutes later with the first tray then return for the second tray. They all talk and laugh during lunch. Grace even manage to feed Richard while having her lunch at the same time.

After lunch they all went their separate ways. Pete and Grace return home. They put the kids down for their afternoon nap. Then Grace went to sort out the kids new clothes and put them through the washing machine. Then she went to see what Pete was up to.

Two days later Hammersley left for a month patrol. Sally, Mike and Grace kiss their partners good bye before watching them walk onto Hammersley. Sally left for work. Mike return back to NAVCOM and Grace went to so some shopping.

When Nav told Grace about what Josh been doing when he wasn't out on patrol and about the ten thousand dollars Grace alarm bells went off so she decided to go and check out this shop that josh been working for.

When she walk in after pushing Richard stroller in she look around at the different fishes when a man walk up to her

"Hi may I help you"

"Just looking, you got some nice looking fish here"

"Thank you is there any particular fish your interested in"

"Not at the moment, thank you any way"

"No worries let me know if I can help you"

"Sure" Then a man wearing the same clothes walk through the door and over to the first man and whisper in his ear

"We need to talk"

"If you will excuse me"

"Sure"

Grace look around just as the two men walk through the back door so she walk closer to it as she look at the fish

"Here I check out Josh Holiday, look at this" Grace heard rustle of paper as she crouch down to look at other fish

"Navy are you sure" Grace didn't want her mask slip as she look at the diffident fishes

"Yes he is lead seamen Josh Holiday, his mates call him ET"

"Dam he bloody good diver, when he returns send him to red reef"

"Why"

"We going to kill him and make it look like an accident. If he finds that new line he would report us, we can't let that happen"

"Ok' I'll text him now and find out when he can make it for the drive"

"Ok tell him it worth fifteen hundred that we got a buyer for pair of angle fish"

"No problems"

Grace move away from the door as she slowly work her way to the door and out side. Then she walk down the road and got her phone out and made a call

"Mike Flynn"

"mike it Grace can you do me a favor"

"What is it"

"Fine out more about Robsenn marines Pty LTD and get me every thing on red reef and surrounding area about fifty miles"

"Sure but why"

"I'll tell you when I get to NAVCOM I'll be there in twenty minutes, you better let Steve know"

"Grace what going on"

"Gut insistent mike" Then she close her phone.

Twenty minutes later Grace walk in pushing the stroller through the door in to com center. She walk over and in to Steve office since that is where Mike is.

"Steve, Mike, what have you got for me"

"We check out Robson marines they are legit business" Grace sat down

"it got to be a cover, what about red reef"

"nothing much" Steve said as he past Grace a file. She open it and look at what information that is there

"there a connection"

"Grace there nothing you can't be right one hundred percent of the time" Steve said Grace look up and gave him a cold look.

Mike notice it "Grace what is it"

"the guy whom I spoke to at the shop over over heard him talking to another guy. They know ET in the navy and they mention new line"

"line of what"

"i have no idea Mike, but they planing on killing ET and make it look like an accident" that got both Steve and mike interested

"if that the case how would they do it" mike asked

"what have you got on Robson business"

"just this" mike past Grace a file she open it and read what there.

"they only way to making it look like an accident is..." she look up

"oxygen levels from the main pump" she show them a photo.

"change the oxygen levels will cause the person to lose consciousness"

"and drown" mike said

"yes and accident. But line" Grace look at red reef information

"wait a minute I got some thing here"

"what is it"

"Map I need a map of red reef" she stood up and walk out the door.

Mike and Steve follow Grace to a computer where she did some typing then red reef appeared from satellite pictures. She then explain it out further then she look at Robson files then to the monitor

"grace what is it" mike said

"when I was learning about world war two Australian history, there was oil storage tanks" Grace pointed to an island

"still got the old tanks"

"it hasn't been use in over sixty years" Steve said

"yes but this pen fold island got close down factory which was brought three years ago by" Grace look at the files then look up

"Campbell Fulton"

"so what the connection" Steve asked

"i talk to Mr Fulton at Robson marines and he the one that ordered to have ET killed" then she look at the monitor

"line" then her eyes widen

"that is line. They must be snuffing oil from the main line here" Grace pointed to the screen

"to the old oil tanks then have it move to another new line to this old factory, perfect cover for what they been doing and no one would even know"

"we going to need proof before we can do any thing" grace turn to Mike

"Feel like diving Mike"

"sure tomorrow"

"ok, now my best guest would be that the line is here" Grace said as she pointed to one area

"If we use a boat we could dive couple of miles away and swim to there and if the line is there. We take picture and head in land on an angle away from the line. We can check the area out and the tanks to see if they been used or not"

"Steve what do you think"

"do it"

"I'll do some research, Steve you don't mind keeping an eye on Richard for me do you"

"not at all" grace smile

"thanks" she turn to the computer and did some typing. Steve and mike return back to Steve office.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning Grace meet Mike on one of the rented boats that Grace hired the day before. She and mike took their diving gear and under water cameras with them. Then they head off towards Red reef. Mike walk up to where Grace is since she is driving.

"Who got Richard"

"sally looking after him"

"Ok." they talk till they reach red reef.

They notice no one else in the area which is good sign. Mike went and drop the anchor then he and Grace went to get suited up. When ready they jump into the ocean and headed to the where Grace think the pip line is. When they got close they saw the new pip line so they got close so Grace could take pictures while Mike did the video recording. Then they head to the beach on an angle till they reach the beach. they remove there fins an masks before steeping out of the sea

"grace your right about the pipe line."

"told ya" once they were on the beach Grace listen for any thing unusual then she frond

"grace"

"this way but stay in the surf it will cover out foot prints" they walk along the beach then stop

"what is it"

"i can hear some thing like water going thought the pipes" then she walk to where there are dead brunches.

"Here cover out tracks" she past him one of the branches. Mike went back and manage to cover their tracks

"Look" Grace took few pictures.

Mike use the video camera. "Let's cover it up again"

they cover it up then Mike follow Grace so far in land where they put there flippers, oxygen tanks and goggles then they headed in land till Grace found the first tank. She mange to open it

"oil been in here" she took photos while Mike video record it. Then the put things back the way it was. Then they check another three tanks

"This one filling up" Grace took pictures while Mike video record the oil filling up.

"Lets head back" mike said

"sure" then they head back to get their gear when they heard voices so they went to see who it was.

"that Campbell Fulton" Grace said so Mike got the video camera out and record what they were doing and saying.

Grace smile when they got the Robson and Campbell Fulton on camera and the talk of killing ET. Once they got the evidence they quietly left the area and head to the beach. When they got there they climb over rocks while keeping a look out then they put there gear back on and went in to the sea and swam to the boat.

When they got there Grace quickly got out of her gear then pulled up the anchor while Mike started the engine then they headed back to Cains. "we got them"

"Now it up to the feds"

"yep"

when they return back to Cairns they went to return their dive gear back to the navy base and went to have showers while on the base and headed to NAVCOM. When they got there Grace groan when she saw who talking to Steve

"Dam Murphy"

"Well he is a fed"

"and an ass hole, I'll take care of these mike"

"sure" Grace walk over to a computer and started down loading the pictures and then the video recordings. When Steve, Mike and Murphy walk out of the office and over to Grace.

"Grace Mike told us you got evidence"

"yep, here are the photos" Grace show them the photos

"but that the main oil line" Murphy said

"no it not, look at the size of it and where it it"

"it smaller" Steve said

"Yes only third of the normal pipe line and I bet you that the oil company pipes are different to this one and plus they don't have a pipe line going through red reef to the island"

"what else have you got" Murphy asked Grace show him other pictures including the old oil tanks

"i spoke to the oil company after commander marshal contacted me yesterday. They said that they notice the amount of oil leaving the rig not adding up to the oil they reaches the refinery"

"when did they started noticing the differences" Grace asked

"about eighteen months ago. They thought it was pressure moments, they never thought of some one doing this"

"any idea how much is ruffly taken so far"

"at least one hundred truck and trailer unit full"

"at what two hundred thousand dollars per truck and trailer that what twenty million dollars worth" Grace said

"what else have you got" Murphy asked. Grace then show them video footage of the tanks and even show one being fulled up.

"if all four tanks are full it enough to fill nine truck and trailer units" Grace said

"Ok"

"oh you going to love this one" Grace play the video recording of the Robsenn and Campbell Futon talking about what they planing on doing next and the plans on murdering ET and how they going to do it. When finish Grace stop it and turn to Murphy

"Is that enough evidence Murphy"

"yes it is" Grace turn around and remove a pen drive and past it to him

"Here you go and I suggest you go in tonight"

"Why tonight"

"Cause that is the best time to fill the truck and trailer units"

"alright, I'll get on to it" then he turn to Steve

"I'm going to be needing the Navy help"

"I'll call Canberra, what do you need"

"At least one or two patrol boats"

"there shouldn't be any problem" then Steve turn and walk in to his office to make the call. Grace stood up and pick her her hat

"mike if you need me give me a call I'm going around to Sally place"

"sure, you did great Grace"

"thanks and so did you" Grace then walk out of NAVCOM.

Later that night Grace walk in to NAVCOM. She walk into the com center to see Steve and mike there. Mike turn to Grace and grin

"am I late"

"just in time" mike past Grace head set.

She put it on and listen to what was going on. "SAS" grace said looking at Mike

"yes the severance team notice number of arm men around the buildings" Grace nodded.

They and others in the room list to what was happening. With in fifteen minutes it was over and every one was arrested including Campbell futon and the Robsen and the other man Grace remember from the shop. Grace turn to Steve and mike with a grin on her face

"mission accomplish"

"it sure is Grace"

"now who going to tell ET" Mike and Steve look at her

"oh no" she shook her head as she remove the head set and put it on the desk and picking up her hat

"Grace"

"Steve not me I'm still on maturity leave" then she step back and turn around and walk out the door yelling

"that mike job let him"

"Grace" mike called out but was to late

"dam her" mike turn to Steve who was grinning

"I'm sure you can handle it Mike"

"thanks"

the next morning Grace listen to the morning news while twins were having their breakfast. Grace smile when it was top story about what happen last night and who was arested, and what was found at the Robsenn shop. After twin finish there breakfast, Grace clean them up before taking them out of their high chairs and putting them on the floor. Then she clean up their high chairs while talking to them till the phone rang

"Grace Shepard"

"Hey" grace smile

"hey is every thing OK Pete"

"yeah, we just heard about what happen back in Cains with the Robsenn and Campbell Fulton"

"well it over now"

"that good. Nav told me ET work for them and is worry that they might be investigate him"

"Tell Nav to relax. ET not under investigation... in fact... they were planing on killing him when they learn he navy"

"your joking"

"I'm not Pete I heard Fulton talking to another guy about murdering ET and how they were going to do it"

"By why beside ET being in the navy"

"where ET and the other divers were working two miles away from the pipe line and if ET finds it and they found out, they would kill him"

"i under stand, how are you and kids"

"kids are great I just finish clean up their breakfast mess and as for me I'm fine"

"that good, I better go and I'll tell Nav to relax and that ET is not going to be investigated but I won't tell her what you told me about him going to be murdered"

"the choice is your Pete. Any way how is it going with Ray Walsmen"

"OK but we all know he is up to some thing but not sure what it is, but we think it to do with what going on on Samaru Island"

"OK, just be careful OK"

"i will, love you"

"love you to Pete" then they hung up.

Grace look down at the twins who were standing up and looking up at Grace. She smile

"come on you two got to get you ready for day care" she bend down and pick them up and carry them up stairs to get them and Richard ready.

After she drop the twins off at day care Grace went to do some shopping and got to the day spa to treat her self since it been a while since she last treated her self at the spa.

Two weeks later Grace return back to work now that Richard is in at day care with PJ and Sam. She was working back at the hospital the staff miss having Grace around, especially Sally. Grace just finish treating a patient in at ED when a nurse walk over to her

"excuse me doctor, you needed on the phone, it Hammersley" Grace turn to the nurse and her smile drop then she turn and walk over to where the phone is

"Dr Shepard"

"Grace it Kate"

"Pete"

"he OK, Ray Walsmen men captured him. Buffer found out what he been doing and what his plans are"

"Are you sure he OK" Grace sat down and lean ford on the desk

"Ray Walsmen got one of his men to kill him... after he dug his own grave first" Grace close her eyes

"Kate give it to me strait"

"he a mess, shock... Swain had to inject him he was full of rage."

"Walsmen"

"got away. We returning back to cairns"

"when will you be back"

"tomorrow morning"

"OK text me when you return, I'll meet you on the wharf"

"i will"

"Kate take care of him"

"We will"

"i better go"

"i under stand" then they hung up

"Are you alright Doctor" A nurse asked

"i will be" she stood up

"Who next" the nurse past Grace a clip board. Grace look at it and return back to work.

The next morning Grace received text message from Kate so she got up and got dress then headed down to the wharf. Sally looking after the kids till Grace pick them up after day care later that day. When she arrived on the wharf Hammersley was in port. Soon as the gang way was in place Grace walk on to the ship and down to the ward room. When she got there she knock on the door quietly. Then the door open

"Mad dog" Swain said in shock

"how is he" Swain step back and let Grace in she walk over to Pete who was sleeping. She put up his hand and held it into her's then she turn to Swain

"what happen"

"do you really want to know"

"Yes"

Swain told Grace about what happen and how long it took them to find him and what Pete almost did before they showed up and how he broke down in front of them. And how quiet he was every since. But he did type up a report on what he saw and what happen. Grace shook her head then turn when she felt her hand being squeeze. Grace turn and look down. Pete look up at her then he quickly sat up and wrap his arms around her and cry once again

"I'll leave you two alone" Swain said then he walk out closing the door behind him.

Grace hug Pete back rubbing his back

"it OK Pete"

"i almost gave up" Grace pull away from Pete so she could look at him

"but you didn't give up, you know what will happen if you did"

"Yeah I know. Grace it was..."

"shh" she put her fingers to his lips then move them away and then gave him a kiss

"your home, your safe and I know you will want to get revenge on Ray Walsmen for what he put you through"

"I'm not the only one Grace"

"i know" she cup his face

"you are going to be OK for now but I know you want to beat the crap out of Ray Walsmen" Pete cup Grace face

"i do" Grace step back but still hold on to his hand

"come with me" Pete got up and follow Grace out onto the back deck just as the sun started to rise.

They look out to the sun rise. With out saying a word. Grace move so she could wrap her arms around him. Pete did in return "A new day, new beginning" Grace said

"it good to be alive" Pete said Grace turn to look at him

"yes it is and your not the only one who is lucky to be alive" Pete look at Grace "ET" Pete said

"Yes After Nav told me about what ET been doing, some thing didn't sit right so I went to check them out when I over heard them planning on killing ET. There plans have failed and I was able to uncover what they really been doing. The feds, navy and the SAS went in and catch them in the act"

"the oil business that every one talking about"

"Yes"

"you did good Grace, you follow your instincts and it paid off" he gave her a kiss and a hug

"just like you Pete, now that Ray Walsmen is now a wanted man"

"Yeah" they heard foot steps and turn to see it was Kate, she walk over to them

"Grace"

"Kate"

"Is every thing alright" Grace look at pete and smile

"Every thing is fine Kate, when are you guys due to leave again"

"soon as we refuel"

"alright... Kate can you do some thing for me"

"sure"

"if and when you do find Ray Walsmen. Let Pete have him... pay back" Kate look at Pete then to Grace

"sure, I'll leave you two alone"

"thanks Kate" then she turn and walk away.

Grace stay with Pete till it was time to go. He walk her to the front of there ship where the gang plank is. They both hug and kiss. "look after your self" Grace said

"you to Grace"

"See you next week and remember to spread the word"

"i will you would be the first time we going to have bucks, hens engagement party all in one night"

"i know and guava mojo and tequila shots. Every one going to be suffering the next day" Pete grin

"don't I know it"

"See you on Thursday, love you"

"love you to" Pete said they both kiss before Grace Walk off Hammersley she walk over to her car and turn to Pete, they wave to each other before Grace got into her car and drove to the hospital where she was working for the day.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

On Thursday afternoon Grace just finish her shift when her cell phone rang. She got it out of her pocket and check the text message. She smile when she saw it

"some one looks happy" Grace look up

"Dr Jordan yes I am it from Pete they will be in port in half an hour"

"good timing then"

"yes it is, see you on Monday doctor"

"doctor, don't drink to many guava mojo" grace laugh

"i wont" Grace walk to the staff room why texting back to Pete.

Twenty minutes later Grace arrived on the wharf to see Mike there. She got out of her wagon and walk over to him "mike" he turn around and smile

"Grace, Buffer sent you a message"

"Yeah, Kate"

"I knew that they are coming in"

"Ah, so looking ford to tomorrow night"

"Yes, You"

"yep, mum looking after the kids over the weekend"

"OK, Swain sister in law looking after James and Chloe"

"that good of them"

"it is" then they saw Hammersley coming in to port.

"Going to the pub tonight" Grace asked

"Depends on how I'm feeling, you"

"same" they watch Hammersley arrived in port.

Once dock every one started walking off. They all talk and laugh till they saw Grace and Mike. The crew talk to them for few minutes before walking away.

Pete stay to Grace and Mike. "Pete is bomber OK"

"Yes why"

"I'm not sure she look a little green every thought she put on a brave face"

"I'm sure she will be fine"

"hmm" then Kate walk off the ship smiling and walk over to them she gave Mike a hug and kiss

"grace"

"Kate, how was your patrol"

"good crew looking ford to the next few days off"

"i bet they are knowing what coming up in couple of days"

"true, well see you tomorrow night then"

"sure, enjoy your day" Grace said

"you to Grace, buffer" then they went their separate ways.

The next morning Grace just finish changing Richard diaper when her cell phone rang. So she answered it "Grace Shepard"

"Mad dog it bomber"

"are you OK"

"no, ah can we talk it a medical matter"

"sure why don't you meet me at the hospital in half an hour"

"I'll be there" then they hung up.

Grace pick up Richard and walk out of the nursery and down stairs and out side to where Pete and kids are

"Having fun" grace asked

"always" Grace past Richard to Pete

"Pete I'm heading to the hospital, I'll be a an hour"

"Grace don't tell me they called you in"

"no. some one called, I'm not saying who"

"grace"

"it a crew member that all I'm saying" she gave him a kiss

"I'll be back before you know it"

"alright, drive carefully"

"i will" Grace turn around and walk over and into the garage. Minute later she was driving to the hospital.

When she got there bomber was waiting out front with Connor. Grace walk over to bomber who was sitting on the bench, Connor was in his stroller

"bomber" she turn and stood up

"mad dog"

"care to tell me what wrong, I notice that you were feeling off color yesterday"

"nothing past you dose it"

"no, so are to tell me"

"I'm pregnant, I took two home pregnancy test this morning, one came back positive" grace smile

"Ah, look come in and I run another test"

"thanks" they walk into the hospital with Bomber pushing the stroller.

They walk down to a exam room where Grace and bomber were there for five minutes then they went to Grace office where Grace left bomber and Connor there while she went to get the tests done. When she return ten minutes later with file in hand she sat down on the edge of her desk looking at bomber

"congratulation, you are pregnant and from what you told me my best guest is your about nine to ten weeks long"

"wow, I'm shock"

"i bet you are, come on let see the little one, shall we"

"yeah, it a shame that Jamie isn't here"

"He will be tonight"

"Yeah"

"come on" they stood up and walk down to where the ultra sound machine is.

Bomber push Connor stroller down and into the room. Grace got the machine set up while Bomber undid her pants and lowered it before she got on the table. Then Grace put gel on bomber stomach then pick up the transducer probe and put it on her belly then she move it around as she press some keys

"Yep you defendant pregnant alright... what the..." Grace move the probe around

"is every thing fine with the baby"

"ah, yeah. Bomber is there any multiply births in your family"

"No why are you saying I'm having twins" Grace turn to bomber

"no triplets" bomber look at Grace in shock

"triplets"

"Yes but one of the eggs have split in two" Grace show Bomber the screen

"Here is one baby" Then she move the probe over

"And here are two you can just see there is only one placenta"

"Wow, triplets... I know that Jamie and I only wanted two children... one of each but four"

"Now you know"

"He going to be shock"

"i know but also you well have to transferred to a shore posting"

"Yeah" she look at the screen one last time.

Grace clear the gel off bomber then she clean the probe and save the recordings while bomber tired her self up.

"you know Charge is also going to be shock" Grace said smiling

"yeah the crew are going to give him hell... well two dads and spider are" then Bomber grin

"Well if they tease him to much, I'll give them what I've been giving Charge this past week"

"how is new diet coming along"

"he hates it. Couple days ago two dads was giving him a hard time about it so that night I gave him what I gave Charge. He didn't like it at first till I told him that he shouldn't of tease him. After that he stop and the others got the message"

"good. Lets walk back to my office and start getting things sorted out for you"

"thanks mad dog for this"

"no worries" they walk back to Grace office with Connor where they talk and Grace made couple of phone calls.

When finish they walk out of the hospital and went their separate ways. When Grace walk to her car she saw Swain and Sally walking towards her "mad dog" Grace turn around and smile at them

"Swain, Sally is every thing alright"

"Ah yeah" Swain said so Grace look at Sally

"i might be pregnant" grace smile

"would you like for me to run some tests" Sally look at Swain then back to Grace

"could you" Grace smile

"sure" then she walk over to them as she got her phone out and text Pete before walking back into the hospital.

Two hours later Grace sat in her car she made a phone call "lieutenant Young specking"

"lieutenant young is commander marshal available"

"yes ma'am, he here" Grace heard two clicks

"Grace what can I do for you"

"I'm giving you Hammersley head ache Steve"

"what do you mean"

"Are you back in your office"

"yes"

"are you sitting down" Grace waited

"yes. Grace what is it"

"Two transferred to shore posting Steve, able seamen brown and lieutenant McGregor"

"Shore posting for how long"

"couple of years"

"Why the only reason why I would let them have a shore posting if they are wounded, which they are not"

"Steve they pregnant" grace waited for his reply

"are you sure" grace smile

"Oh yeah I did the tests my self, oh petty officer Blake wife is also pregnant"

"your joking"

"nope so the Hammersley family getting bigger"

"Just great, I'll need the transferred paper work and letters confirming their pregnant Grace"

"Oh you will two of them should be arriving at your office in the next few minutes"

"thanks for letting me know... able seamen Brown and lieutenant McGregor just walk in"

"I'll leave you to them" then she hung up while grinning still she put her seat belt on then started up the car and drove home.

Later that night party was in full swing. Every one was enjoying them selves till Grace stop the music "Can I have every one attention please" Every one turn to Grace who was on the back steps of the patio.

"I have been given the privilege to make the announcement before every one gets drunk. Congratulations to ...Kate... Sally Blake and bomber... Whom are pregnant" every one stood there in shock for few second

"Hey charge you going to be a grand father again" two dads said to brake the shock look

"way to go Swain boss" spider said then there was congratulation all round.

Pete walk over to Grace "now you know why I couldn't say a thing Pete till they gave the Ok"

"Yes I under stand, they sure look happy"

"they are. Bomber told me before that when she told Jamie the news he was happy till she told him second bit of news, he fainted on the wharf"

"what other news"

"you will have to ask them... apparently charge reacted the same way. But lucky he was sitting down when they told him the news" Pete grin.

Then Charge walk over to them "charge how are you feeling" Grace asked

"still trying to get over the shocking news"

"i bet at least you were sitting down when they told you"

"yeah. "i still can't believe it my self but I'm happy for them"

"and what about you mate" Pete asked

"I'm happy, they were only planing on having two not four"

"four. Bomber having triplets" Pete said in shock

"yeah"

"well Charge at least this time round you will get a chance to see them grow up"

"your right about that Grace. So X and Sally are pregnant also, they must be happy"

"Yes they are and so are their husbands" Grace nodded to Mike and Swain.

Charge turn around as saw both Mike and Swain grinning they talk fore few more minutes then they went and mingle with every one there. Grace walk over to mike who was talking to Swain.

"Mike, Swain"

"grace we were talking about our pregnant wives"

"Shouldn't Jamie Patterson be included"

"He talking to spider and two dads" Grace saw them talking then turn back to Mike.

"so you both surprise to find out that Kate and sally are pregnant"

"Yeah I sure was, I though there would be some symptom with the X but none" swain said

"women pregnancy react differently Swain they might not have all the pregnancy symptoms till after twelve weeks or none at all except for their monthly cycles"

"your right. I notice bomber wasn't feeling well on our last patrol she said it might be the flu, I never thought she might be pregnant"

"Well now you know one of the symptoms is flu like symptom" they talk for few more minutes before Grace left to go in side to use the loo.

Later that night every one left since it was going to be a busy day the next day.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next morning Grace kiss Pete before leaving to meet Kate, Nikki and josh two sisters at the refresh city day spa. When Grace arrived She saw the group getting out of their cars and taxis.

"morning" grace said

"morning grace" Nikki said smiling

"how are you feeling Nikki"

"good, shall we"

they walk into the building where they spent fours hours enjoying the spa treatment. When finish they went around to the hair dressers to get their hair done they they all went around to Nikki place since the dressers were there.

Later that afternoon every one was waiting at cairns rain forest where the wedding was being held. ET, Pete, Swain and Josh brother were all wearing black suit. Josh was wearing white vest and tie with white rose shoulder spay. Pete, Swain and Josh brothers wearing cranberry red vest and tie. Their shoulder spay is red rose.

Pete look at ET "Relax mate" Pete put his hand on Josh shoulder

"I know mate, I'm just nerves that all"

"i know what you mean, I been through it my self. Every thing going to be fine"

"i hope so" then the minster walk over to them

"it time, shall we" they follow the mister over to where the wedding was being held.

When it was time the music started. Every one turn to see Josh sister walking around the corner and towards Josh. Then it was Kate next, then Grace. They were all wearing cranberry Chiffon gown with a sweetheart neckline, a Grecian-inspired draped bodice, ruching along the sides and a delicately pleated and shirred waist and an interior corset.

Gathered A-line skirt. With single pearl necklace in white gold. There hair was all up and stile and was carrying red and white roses round bouquet. Pete notice that Grace was wearing pearl earring since she the matron of honor.

When Grace reach the front she turn and smile at Pete which he did in return just as the music change. Every one turn to see Nikki walk around the corner holding on to her father arm.

ET look at Nikki and his mouth fell open. Grace gave Pete little signs. So Pete mover till he saw ET mouth open so he whisper to him "Close you mouth mate, you might catch a fly" Grace try not to laugh.

ET did close his mouth. Nikki was wearing white Fitted strapless bodice is the perfect contrast to the full tulle skirt with Lace embellishments add texture and dimension to this whimsical style. And she is wearing Grace Austrian crystals and Austrian crystal beads.

The tiara measures a generous 8 and 1/4 inches of the bright silver toned 14 1/2 inch band, and comes to a rounded 1 1/4 inch at it's highest point. Attach to it was triple veil which one layer was covering her face. She was wearing single strain of pearls and carrying round bouquet of white roses. When she reach the front her father put her hand in to ET then he kiss Nikki cheek before walking over to where his wife is.

Every one smile as they watch the Nikki and Josh get married. At then end every one clap and wolf whistle when they kiss. Then every one watch Nikki, Josh, Grace and Pete sign the marriage license then return back to their spot.

"I'm happy to introduce to you all Mr and Mrs josh and Nikki Holiday" the minster said then the music started just as every one clap again.

Then every one started walking over to them to congratulated them. Fifteen minutes later there was number of photos taken before they start to leave. The guests started to leave for the hotel while the bridal party headed to Hammersley where number of photos was taken.

Then they all headed to the hotel for the wedding reception. Every one enjoyed them selves. There was a lot of speeches, most of them had every one laughing with one story or another. There was dancing where all the male crew members dance with Nikki. Grace was sitting at the bridal table sipping her champagne when Pete walk over to her after finish dancing with one of josh cousins

"Hey you look tired" grace said

"i am I've dance with just about every women in this room" grace grin

"Well I'm not surprise you do look hot in that suit today"

"you should talk, I can't hardly wait to remove that dress off you"

"I bet, looks like another one of josh cousins walk over." Grace turn to look at the women who would be in her early thirties. She wore red strapless tight dress that goes above her knees.

"Hello Pete care for a dance" she said smiling at him as she flick her hair back over her shoulders.

"not now ma'am, thank you for asking" she look at Grace then back to Pete

"Perhaps later then"

"Perhaps, I'll see how I'm feeling"

"ok" then she turn around and walk back to her table moving her hips back and fourth Grace shook her head at the women the turn back to Pete who was looking at Grace

"i hope I don't have to dance with her again" Pete said

"I saw what she was trying to do"

"Yeah I told her that I'm married but she doesn't care" then Nikki walk over to them and sat down

"What a day" grace turn to Nikki

"Yeah but it going to be a very long night" Grace said grinning Nikki snorted then grin

"yeah, Pete I notice you been on your feet all night almost"

"Yeah ET cousins, well the women, they been asking me to dance with them. It the first time I can sit down for few minutes... any what with the Holiday women"

"what do you mean"

"I..." he turn to Grace for help

"what Pete trying not to say is that the clothes they dress up like hookers and the way they walk, oye. It seams that every female honing on to Pete like bird to it pray"

"Have you told them that your married"

"Yes they know but don't care"

"i know what mean Josh male cousins were like that to me till josh told them to get their own women and that I was spoken for."

"when did this happen" Grace asked

"just before you came Grace, it was at one of josh cousin weddings. He told them that I belong to him and that we are together. It was the only way to get them to back off"

"and now you are spoken for" grace said smiling Nikki grin

"yeah. Grace, thank you for helping out with the wedding"

"It was no problem. Any way I got a surprise coming up for every one"

"what surprise"

"I'll got and get it sorted" Grace stood up and walk over to where one of the waiters is and talk to him then she walk back to the table.

"Grace what have got plan" Nikki asked

"you will find out soon"

"i don't know if it a good thing or a bad thing" Nikki asked then they notice number of waiter walk out from the next room carrying trays.

"shall we" Grace stood up smiling then Pete and Nikki did just the waiters walk over to number of tables and put the glasses bottle of tequila, salt and cut up lime.

"Grace you didn't" Pete said when he saw what it is

"Why not" Every one got set up and they did the shots.

Bomber, Sally and Kate watch the others do the shots. Grace did two of them then she walk over to where Kate is

"Every one going to be suffering tomorrow"

"your idea"

"yep" soon as the bottles were empty. Grace gave the waiter a nod.

"Grace what else have you got plan" Kate asked then the waiters walk out carrying trays of drinks.

Charge saw what it was and yelled "guava mojo" All the Hammersley crew cheered.

Kate laugh "i should of guest" Nikki look over to Grace and shook her head.

She was sitting on ET lap while drinking her guava mojo drink that was past to her.

Hour later Pete and Grace was dancing to a slow song. "what do you say we get out of here" Pete said

"sounds good but before we do got the key"

"Yes" just then the song finish.

"shall we" Pete held onto Grace hand as they walk over to where Nikki and Josh is.

"Nikki, josh, Pete and I are heading home" Nikki and Josh stood up and gave them a hug

"thanks for every thing you guys" Nikki said

"your welcome and we got some thing for you on behalf of the Hammersley crew"

"Grace we didn't want any thing"

"We know...Pete" Pete put his hand in his pocket and withdrew a key, he past it to Josh

"since you guys were planing on head back to Nikki place for a wedding night. Grace got crew together and we put money together. As for a wedding present from us all you two got two nights stay at the presidential suite here at the hotel. Plus all experiences paid for, that food and drinks included" Josh and Nikki was shock

"But we only got one night" Josh said

"Two night. Steve manage to extend shore leave for another twenty four hours" Grace said smiling

"wow thank you and can you tell him also" Josh said

"Send him a thank you card"

"We will" Nikki said

"your bags are already in the room. So you two enjoy your time while you can" Pete said giving Josh a wink

"We will mate" Nikki and Grace hug once more

"See you on Monday morning on the dock Nav" Pete said as he gave her a hug

"I'll be there"

"bye" Grace said

then Grace and Pete walk over to the bridal table so Pete could put his jacket, and vest on. The tie was in the pocket of the jacket. They were walking towards the door when one of the women walk over to them

"Pete care for a dance"

"Sorry, we are on our way home, good night" Pete put his warm around Grace shoulder as she put hers around his waist as they walk out the door.

When grace and Pete finally arrived home Grace went to have a shower to remove the glitter oil from her skin as well wash her hair since the hair dresser put heaps of moose and spray in it. Pete decided to join Grace in the shower. They made love while in there before getting out and drying down before going to bed where they fell asleep in each others arms.

Later that morning they went around to Nikki place to pick up Grace clothes and to leave Pete suit there and another gift for Nikki and Josh. Then they went around to Margret place for lunch and to tell her how the wedding went and to show her the photos that one of the crew members took from Grace camera.

Pete and Grace spent the day with Margret and they had dinner with her that evening. They left couple of hours after dinner taking kids home since Hammersley is leaving the next day for patrol.

The next day Grace took Pete to the wharf where Hammersley is. They got out just as other crew members showed up.

"I better get this lot to start moving boxes on to the boat"

"Ok, remember you got temporary OX and chef"

"Yeah it going to be interesting twelve months"

"I'm sure you can handle it" They hug and kiss just as Swain and Sally showed up

"Mad dog, buffer"

"Swain, Sally enjoyed your selves Saturday night"

"Yeah we did, who idea was it for the tequila shots and guava mojo?" Swain asked

"Mine, why" Grace said

"Well you sure can be full of surprises"

"I know. Any way I got to go, so enjoy your patrol"

"We will hey her comes the newly wed her self" Pete said when Nikki showed up

"Morning all" Nikki said grinning

"Morning Nav how was your honey moon" Swain said. Sally hit him in the arm

"It was short Swain but Josh and I are planing on a longer one later, any way you know what happens on honey moon" Pete laugh

"She got you Swain" Pete said grinning

"Don't I know it" Nikki turn to Grace

"Grace thanks for the other gifts"

"Your welcome it from the crew also. They don't know what I got you and josh"

"What did you get them Grace" Sally asked

"Goblets and silk navy and white sheets"

"Wow that must of cost a bit" Swain said

"Every one pitch in for it" Then she look at her watch

"I better go" She gave Pete a hug and kiss

"Take care" Grace said

"I will, love you"

"Love you to" Then they kiss once more. Grace walk around to the drivers side

"Fair winds" She gave them a wave just as she got in to her SUV and drove to NAVCOM.

"Come on Nav you can help me round up some volunteers"

"Why not"

"See you on board Swain" Pete said as he and Nav walk up the gang plank and onto Hammersley.

When Grace arrived at the hospital she got there with two minutes to spear.

Over the next month while Hammersley was out on patrol Grace keep her self busy with work and at home. She received an e-mail message from Pete every day letting her know what been happening and how the temporary XO and chef doing. Grace reply back to his message letting him know how things are at work and with the kids.

When Hammersley return after being away for a month the crew was looking ford to some shore leave. Swain and Pete missing seeing their wives on the dock since they both are on duty at the hospital.

That night every one arrived at the pub, that including Bomber, Kate and Mike. Every one was shock when they saw how big bomber was getting. She was fifteen weeks long and showing. Charge went to her place to pick her and Connor.

He was shock when he saw how big she was and knew that the crew would also be shock. Every one enjoyed them self's having barbecue dinner and drinks. Most of the crew left since it was getting late and they got young kids with them.

The next day Grace was on duty when she saw Charge and bomber so she walk over to them

"Charge bomber, is every thing alright"

"Yeah, I'm here for my fort night check up"

"Ah... Charge your here to see them"

"sure am it will be my first time" He said grinning

"You going to love it, I won't keep you both waiting"

"Thanks" Charge said then they walk down to where the doctor is.

Grace smile as she watch them talk about names for the kids which made her smile. Then she return back to work.

The Next day it was grace day off so her and Pete took the kids down to the beach so they could play in the sand and take them into the sea for a swim.

The next day Hammersley left for three week patrol. Grace was working two days at NAVCOM and she join bomber, Kate and Mike for lunch over the two days.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They talk about how things are that not related to work. Two weeks later Grace was at NAVCOM talking to Steve about boat patrol schedule when Mike walk in

"Sorry for interrupting, Grace I got Hammersley on line, they found Ray Walsmen" Grace turn to Mike

"they got him" Steve said

"buffer has him He got a gun on Ray Walsmen. The crew try talking buffer out of kill him"

"let me talk to him" mike smile

"i knew you would" Grace stood up and follow Mike out of Steve office.

Steve stood up and walk out and over to where Grace and Mike is. Grace got her head set on "Pete it Grace"

"Mad dog he remove his head set" Swain said

"Tell him I want to talk to him"

"buffer mate put her head set on"

"no, now go away" Grace heard Pete angry tone

"buffer mad dog on the line"

"Grace" he said in shock

"yeah mate, listen to her... he putting his head set on" Swain said

"Grace" "Pete what the hell going on" she said yelling at him

"I want him to suffer, I want to see him dig his own grave like he made me do" Pete said anger

"Pete I know you want to get revenge on him... Pete... don't drop down to his level. Don't be like him you way better than that, hell your hundreds times better than him. Just don't kill him"

"Grace he has order his men to kill hundreds of others and me"

"i know that Pete, if you kill him then you would be a murder like him. Both you and I know you don't want that. Look there enough evidences against him to put him away for life, that including the attempted murder of a navy sailor." Grace and the others wait for a reply

"Pete he not worth it, your family is...justice will be serve" Grace waited

"i hate it when your right" Grace smile then she heard noises

"Mate are you OK" Swain asked Pete

"i will be"

"Two dads help me with Mr Walsmen"

"you going to pay buffer" Grace and every one heard then they heard noises

"buffer stop" Swain said

"Swain what going on" grace asked

"buffer punch Mr Walsmen lights out"

"Pete" grace asked

"yeah I'm fine he deserves it"

"at lest you didn't shoot him"

"True it would be a waist of a bullet" Grace turn to see mike grinning

"Pete walk away and leave Swain and two dads deal with Mr Walsmen"

"I'll be top side"

"alright mate"

Grace waited for a minute "Mad dog"

"Yes Swain"

"thanks for talking to buffer"

"no problems. How is Mr Walsmen"

"He will live"

"good, just do one thing for me Swain"

"Keep buffer away for Mr Walsmen"

"Yes"

"will do" Then they cut the link.

Grace remove her head set and turn to Mike and Steve "you did good Grace" Mike said

"thanks. Pete told me what happen to him and that Ray Walsmen said and done months ago. Pete almost gave up when he was digging his grave" Then she turn and walk into her office.

"At lease he didn't give up" mike said

"I read petty officer Tomaszewski report on what happen. He is one lucky sailor"

"Yes he is. He got so much to live for"

"true"

when Hammersley was back in port a week later Grace was on the wharf waiting for Pete. When Pete did walk off he walk over to Grace then stop and drop his bag. He then hug her which she did in return.

"I'm proud of you Pete" Grace whispered

They hug for few minutes then they pulled apart "If it wasn't for you Grace, I'll don't know if I'll pull the trigger or not"

"It's over" she cup his face while looking at him

"It's over" Pete nodded slowly

"Let's go home" Pete pick up his bag the walk around The SUV and got in.

Grace got into the driver side and put her seat belt on before starting the car up and drove home.

That night at the pub every one celebrated the capture of Ray Walsmen and knows that justice will be serve. Both Kate and Sally were showing they were both are fourteen weeks and bomber was eighteen weeks pregnant. The crew got a week off and looking ford to their shore leave.

The men help Nikki move Josh and her things into a house which their parents brought and paid for the deposit and put their homes up for cloistral since Nikki and Josh were planing on saving up for their own place.

There new house is on Richardson street in the Manoora suburb It is the first time Nikki saw the house early that morning before she had to return back to her apartment. She look through the two story house to see it was a five bedroom, three bathroom with extra toilet for when she and Josh has guests over.

The large kitchen and dinning was separate from the two living rooms. The floors was white tile. Nikki walk over to the folding sliding doors and open one and step out back to covered back patio which was new and a large swimming pool which was put in with a diving board and two different slides. She walk around the back yard then back into the house and walk through it to check out every room in the house.

She love the house and she knew that once settle in and Josh is at home the crew would want to put on a house warming party. Nikki close and lock up the house then left to return back to her apartment since the guys were due to show up. When the crew showed up.

Nikki gave Pete josh apartment key so he and half of the crew plus Grace went around to Josh place to pack every thing up and move to the new house. They work all day packing every thing up and move to the new house.

While the men were packing and moving every thing out of Josh place Grace got in and started cleaning by starting on the bathroom first. When the place was empty, the men left to take every thing around to the house while Grace finish cleaning the place.

Peter unload Grace SUV and unhook the trailer then he return to pick Grace up then return to help unload every thing into the house. When every thing was almost unpack Grace got her cell phone out and made a phone call then she hung up.

"Grace who were you calling" Nikki asked as she walk over to her

"Knowing the crew like I do, I call and order pizza for every one and there is coke and juice in the fridge. Sorry no beers we don't want any of the crew get caught with DUI, do we" Nikki smile

"Thanks Grace"

"no worries and we know who would be looking ford to some pizza"

"charge" Nikki said grinning"

"Yes"

"what are you two talking about" bomber said as she walk over to them

"food, I called and order pizza" bomber eyes lit up

"sweet chili chicken"

"that and barbecue chicken, barbecue meat lovers, pepperoni, cheese, ham and cheese, super surprise, Barbecue prawn and bacon, cheese garlic bread, triple dippers and cheesy potato bites"

"Mmm you making me hungry" bomber said Grace and Nikki laugh

"I'm sure you can wait"

"i got no choice now have i"

"nope, how are you feeling besides hungry

"tired it been along day"

"Why don't you sit down and put your feet up. I'll get you a drink"

"Thanks"

bomber walk over to a seat and sat down then she manage to put her bet up on the foot stool and lean back and relax. The kids were running around the place having lots of fun.

"Kids sure enjoy running around" Nikki said

"Yeah especially when they get together"

"True, come on lets go and see what the men are up to"

"i hate to know" They walk up stairs since that is where the men are.

Hour later there was a knock on the door Nikki got up to answer it since every one else was relaxing "Hello, can I help you"

"Are yeah pizza order for Shepard" Nikki turn around

"Grace door for you" Grace stood up and walk to the door

"Yes"

"order for pizza" Grace smile

"Yes" she walk over and got her wallet out then she show the guy her credit card which he check it with the docket

"please sign it and have you got any other Id ma'am"

"sure" Grace sign it and the guy look at the signatures then Grace show him her drivers license. He look at it and wrote down coded number then he past it back to her

"I'm going to need some help"

"sure I suggest you stand by your car cause soon I mention the wood grub up ten men would be racing out the door to you"

"Grub up"

"We in the navy" Nikki said

"oh... OK" then he turn around and walk down to his car and open the door when her heard

"Hey pizza grubs up who want pizza"

"i do"

"i do" the guy heard coming from in the house

"Well it out side so who wants to get it" Grace yelled out

then she and Nikki step back as the men ran past them out side to towards the guy in pizza hut car. "Hey grace what did you order" mike yelled out Grace walk down to the poor guy

"Hey stand back you guys your scaring him" they step back and let Grace through

"men and their stomachs, you can get them out now" the guy open the back door and got the first lot of pizzas out and past them to Grace she past them to Pete

"take them in side and don't open them till every one is in side"

"Yes ma'am" Pete said grinning as he walk back into the house.

Then the guy got the next lot of pizza and past them to Grace she past them to charge who inhale the smell "Remember charge"

"i know" He turn around and walk back into the house.

Couple minutes later every one was back in the house and sitting in the living room with pizza boxes open and cans of drinks plus glasses of orange juice around the living room floor and two coffee tables that are next to each other. Every one got stuck into the pizzas and enjoy it.

"mmm this is so good" bomber said as she took first bite of her pizza

"i agree" Sally said.

Every one enjoy eating their dinner and drinking the coke and orange juice till Charge let out a big burp "sorry" Grace grin

"i remember when I was at university there was this one guy, every time he he drink his beer fast he burp really loud, he even challenge some of the other guys in who couple burp the loudest. They even had a burping contest. I went sign up even though I was eight at the time. All the others didn't do so hot and since I was to young to drink beer, I drank coke. What I did was put the can of coke on it side and use a screw driver to punch a hole in the bottom then I pick it up put my mouth over it and open the top and drank really fast. Then I put the can down and took a deep breath and burp... I beat the guy hands down"

"Can you show us" spider asked Grace look around the room

"Want me to show you"

"it up to you" Pete said.

Grace turn to Nikki "it your place"

"Why not"

"OK" Grace stood up and walk into the kitchen

"buffer did you know that with what mad dog just said?" two dads said

"No it new to me. After all I'm still finding thing out about Grace like what she just told us"

when Grace return she sat down on the floor between Pete legs and grab empty pizza box. She put the can on it side where she want it and put the screw driver over where she wanted it and she use palm of her hand like a hammer and hit the screw driver.

It made the hole in the can. She remove the screw driver and pick up the can as she lick her lips then place the bottom of the can where the hole is over her mouth then open the top and drink it really fast. Ten seconds later she got the can and bang it on the box. then she close her eyes and took a deep breath and open her mouth and let out a big burp. When she stop she open here eyes and look around the room eye one eye brows were raise then she hit her stomach and let out another big burp

"that better... what"

"wow you weren't joking Grace" mike said Grace smile

"told ya" Grace said grinning

"what happen to the guy who lost" bomber asked

"he died in car accident night of our graduation. He was four times over the limit" Every one went quiet.

Pete lean ford putting his hand on her shoulder. Grace lean back and put her hand on top of his. Richard craw over to Grace farted. Every one then smile

"Grace what have you been giving Richard" Mike asked

"good food and no it not bake beans, onions or garlic if that is what you want to know" Grace pick Richard up and place him on her lap

"any way farting is good thing it one way of releasing that unwanted gasses, it normal"

"Is it" charge asked

"Yes it is" they talk and laugh for the next two hours before they all left to go home leaving Nikki to her new home.

After they all left Nikki walk into one of the bedrooms where her lap top is set up. She sent an e-mail to Josh with photos of their new home and told him how the moving went, every thing. When finish she sent it then she check her other mail before shutting down and going to bed in one of the bedrooms since the new bedroom suit isn't dew till the next day.

The next day Grace was working at NAVCOM for the day. Pete he went down to the beach where he was meeting some of the crew for game of touch football.

When shore leave was over Grace and Sally said their good byes to their husbands since Hammersley was going to be on patrol for five weeks.

"This is going to be the longest patrol for the crew" Sally said

"not really but it will be the longest we will be away from out husbands" Grace said

"true, at least we go each other for support"

"yeah, so how the nursery coming along" Grace said as they watch Hammersley disappeared from the port

"Slow we did planning on doing up the room when he was on shore leave but nothing got done with number of visitor and helping Nikki move. Nothing got done"

"when your shift starts"

"this afternoon why"

"Well it my day off so why don't we head back to your place and make a start"

"Are you sure"

"yes come on, it will be fun"

"alright"

"I'll meet you in fifteen minutes, I need to fill my wagon up" Sally smile

"alright" Then they walk back over to their cars and got in and drove away from the port.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

When Grace did arrived and Sally and Swain hew house. Grace got out after picking up couple of bags that was in the passenger seat. She lock the door and put the alarm on before walking up to Sally front door. Sally was already there waiting

"what you got there"

"morning teas and lunch, so shall we get started"

"your shouldn't have, Grace there plenty of food in the house"

"i know but you should know what I'm like by now"

"Yeah, come on through"

Sally and grace got to work on the new nursery. Sally started putting the cot and other baby items together while Grace started washing the ceiling and walls before painting them. They stop for morning tea at after ten thirty. They talk about different things then return back to work. When it was after one

When Grace walk out of the room removing disposable overalls and hat. "finish already" Sally said

"first coat yes, I'll wait for few days before giving it another coat"

"Ok, well shall we eat, I'm hungry" Grace grin

"Why not" Grace went and wash up before joining Sally out back.

After lunch Grace help clean things up before leaving to head home so she could have a quick shower and got change into her uniform before leaving to head to the hospital for her afternoon shift as well.

Two weeks later Grace was at work when her cell phone rang she smile when she saw who it was "Hey miss you" Grace said smiling

"miss you two, how kids"

"good, so where are you?"

"On an island not sure which one, we came across FFV."

"Pete what is it"

"they carrying boat load of explosives."

"What terrorist"

"We not sure"

"so how long are you going to staying on the island for"

"Over night, we on shore leave" Grace then could hear the crew in the back round

"you better behave your self why there Pete"

"i will"

"and make sure none of the crew are alone"

"I'll keep watch on them. Plus I was thinking visiting old friend of mind polo"

"not the tattoo artiest"

"yeah"

"Pete please don't come back if you got a tattoo"

"i wont, hang on" Grace then herd

"Hey polo" Pete yelled out then she heard running then she heard

"Hey Pete when did you get in mate"

"couple hours ago, hang on... Grace you still there"

"your misses mate"

"yeah, my wife"

"I'm here Pete"

"pollo my wife Grace"

"hello Grace"

"Hello polo, I hear that your a tattoo artiest"

"yeah I am, so you marry this ugly looking guy here" he said laughing

"sure am and he not ugly he hot and sexy to me"

"Yeah right" Grace grin

"Polo do me a favor"

"sure"

"make sure Pete don't return home with a tattoo if he knows what good for him"

"ouch, OK, and what if I do"

"Then you would have me to deal with. Pete knows what sort of women I am when I'm mad"

"OK, Pete want a word, great talking to you Grace"

"you to polo" grace waited

"Hey are you at work"

"Yes I am and I better go Pete and enjoy your leave"

"I will, love you"

"love you to" then they hung up.

Grace return back to work with a smile on her face while Pete speck to polo for few minutes before joining the crew.

Later that night Grace was at home reading a medical magazine when her cell phone rang so she pick it up and smile when she saw Pete name so she answered it

"i hope you didn't get a tattoo Pete"

"grace it Polo"

"polo what are you doing with Pete phone, don't tell me he wanted a tattoo"

"No it is mate spider. They both here and past out"

"so what the problem"

"spider paid me couple hundred bucks to hive Pete a tattoo and from what Pete me about you I thought you should know"

"what did spider tell you to tattoo on Pete"

"heart, flowers, snake and a name" Grace sat up

"Who name"

"your mad dog"

"Is that right. Hmm" then grace smile

"polo with the two hundred spider gave you is it enough to do a anchor with the rope"

"Yes"

"and add spider web on each side of it" she heard him chuckle

"Yes I see where you going"

"give it to spider since he paid for it and as for my darling husband do what spider said but make it a fake tattoo, one of the ones that last for couple of weeks"

"For you Grace I'll do. Pete show me a photo of you and told me what you are like, sound like I don't want to get on the bad side of you if we ever meet"

"got that right"

"ok, I'll do it while they both are out"

"ok have fun"

"i will" then they hung up.

Grace then text Nav before putting her phone back on the coffee table then she return back to her magazine with a grin on her face.

The next morning Pete woke up with a hang over so he got up and went to have a cold shower. Then return to his room to get dress when Charge walk in

"morning buff nice tattoo" Pete turn around

"what tattoo"

"the one on your back"

"oh shit" he open the bathroom door and walk in and turn around on his side

"Oh shit, Grace is going to kill me" Charge laugh

"your in trouble mate" Pete turn to smiling Charge

"not a word" Charge lifted his hands and walk out the door.

Pete walk out and over to his bed and he started getting dress while trying to remember what happen the night before. Hour later he saw spider and RO in the galley talking which he grab spider shoulders which cause him and RO to jump. Spider also hiss in pain

"what a matter with you spider"

"Just my back a bit sore, I must of fell"

"To much to drink last night"

"yeah some thing like that" they talk for few minutes before spider walk out of the galley.

Then Nav walk in to get a coffee "Is every thing alright" she asked

"buffer in trouble with mad dog" Nav turn to Pete

"Why"

"He got a tattoo" Nav eyes widen

"let me see" she said grinning

"no"

"don't worry buffer spider got one to"

"what" Nav and Pete said at the same time

"what you didn't know, I saw it this morning"

"Here I thought he was mummy boy" Pete said

"what sort is it"

"anchor, rope and web" Pete shook his head

"This I got to see" Nav said then she walk out the door forgetting her coffee

"i got to see it to believe it" Pete said then he went looking for spider.

Nav and Pete found him but he wasn't going to show them. Just as Pete grab spider they all were called to the back of the boat so they all walk out and onto the front of the boat to hear what their CO wanted.

Two days later Hammersley return back to the island after catching the bad guys and was able to throw the bomb that was on Hammersley over into the sea before it blew up. when the crew walk off the boat Nav asked

"buffer coming to join us"

"i will after I have a talk to my old mate about the tattoo" Pete said in bad mood

"what about you spider" charge asked

"I'm with buff. Cause I would like to know my self"

then Nav phone rings so she stop and look at her text message then look around then back to her message and grin

"i would like to meet your friend buffer" Grace said

"i don't know if you should Nav" Pete said as he and spider walk away.

Nav turn to the others "mad dog is here"

"what where" then Nav cell phone ring she look at the text and show the others

'follow Pete and you will see'

"why not" Swain said

then they follow Pete and spider down to where the tattoo palour is. They walk in side when they heard Pete and spider talking.

"polo" Pete said yelling as he and spider walk into the shop and out to the back

"Pete your back and I see you brought your friend with you"

"polo remember what I said to you about what will happen if I got another tat"

"Yeah I remember, but your friend here pay me to do it before he past out"

"what" Pete said in shock then he turn to spider

"sorry buff"

"sorry, your sorry" Pete step towards him just as the rest of the crew walk in

"if I'm going to face Grace, you are going to face her and explains to her about how I got the tattoo" Pete said as he was close to spider face.

"then how did I get the tat on my back was that your idea"

"no"

"PETE TOMASZEWSKI" they all jump when they heard Grace voice.

The crew parted and saw Grace looking very angry "oh shit" Pete said then he and spider turn to Grace

"grace"

"don't you grace me" she said as she step ford and poke him in the chest

"what have I told you about getting another tat"

"Hey it wasn't me" then he turn to his mate Grace turn to polo and step ford

"you must be polo"

"yes ma'am"

"you did this to Pete"

"Yes ma'am"

"Even when I told you not to"

"Yes ma'am"

"what do you have to say for your self"

"Ah..." then Grace turn to Pete and spider and yelled out

"April fools" then they laugh

"what" Pete said in shock

"April fools" Grace step ford and gave him a kiss

"Tat will be gone in couple of weeks, it a fake"

"Fake" he said Grace smile

"yes" Pete then relax just as Grace turn to spider

"spider, pay polo fifty bucks"

"Why" Grace step ford

"OK" He got the money out of his wallet and paid polo

"thanks mate...Lizzy" then a women walk out from the next room

"mum" spider said in shock

"i was told about what you did Billy" she step ford till she stood in front of him "Let me take a look at it"

"but..."

"billy" she gave him the look which he knew he got no choice so he turn around to the shock crew and remove his shirt.

"hmm... I can get use to it" spider turn around in shock

"what your not angry" forgetting that it the first time the crew saw the tattoo

"no in fact" she turn around as she unbutton her stop and pull one side down revealing her shoulder blade. Billy was shock to see a tattoo of a spider web with the word 'spider' in the middle of the web

"mum you got a tattoo" she fix her top up and turn around to her son

"yes I did" then she kiss his check

"thank you for your early birthday present"

"what present"

"spider you paid for your mum tattoo." grace said grinning

"what, then how did I get mine"

"yeah polo how, I'm sure it wasn't me" Pete said

"it was me" every one turn to Grace she walk over and stood next to polo

"polo called me and told me what happen, it was my idea with the tattoo after what you said for him to do to Pete, call it revenge" grace said grinning

"so I'm not in trouble" spider said

"no, I don't know about you lot but I could go with guava mojo" every one cheer

"let's go" then she turn to polo

"It's great meeting you polo"

"you to Grace, you a good women. Pete you look after her"

"don't worry mate I will. I can't be leave you were in on the joke mate"

"Why not it a pay back from that joke you pulled on me few years back" Pete grin and shook polo hand

"See you around mate"

"sure thing" the polo watch Grace and Pete walk out of his shop with their arms around each other.

When the group arrived at a bar Grace went with charge to get the drinks while the crew got together at one of the large couches. They talk and laugh at what Lizzy Webb was telling the crew some stories about billy from when he was younger.

Then the crew telling Lizzy some stories about billy, some of the jokes they play on him which made her laugh. When Grace and Charge return they both said "Guava mojo" then they put the trays down on large coffee table.

They all pick up there drinks then grace said "toast to Hammersley and her cray crew members and another teariest taken out. To Hammersley"

"Hammersley" every one else said as they raise there glasses then took a sip.

Grace sat next to Pete, he put his free arm around her shoulder as she lean against him. "Mad dog when did you get here" Nav asked

"yesterday. I called Lizzy couple days ago and told her what happen and we book flight and hotel rooms here. We met Polo yesterday and we got talking. That when Lizzy decided to get a tattoo her self and also to meet you crazy lot"

"Grace what about work" Pete asked Grace turn to him

"got three days off, heading back tomorrow, mum looking after the kids, spoiling them like always"

"she didn't mind"

"no, she didn't" then she turn back to the other just as Pete kiss Grace head.

"billy, son" Lizzy put her hand in his

"I'm proud of you of what you have done for your self and I can see you got great friends here. You done more than what your bothers and sisters have done"

"thanks mum" they both hug.

Then spider turn to the others who was smiling. "I'm the baby in the family. My father died when I was a year old. I got older three sisters and two older brothers... I'm the only one besides mum here who got a job"

"then why are you still living at home" charge asked

"to help mum out financially since none of my bothers or sister have left home and got no job my three sister got kids and they live off the welfare and child support from the fathers. Yet they rely on mum to look after kids at night while they go out and party. They never given mum any money to help... They been relying on her and it became a strain so when I finish school I check out different jobs in the arms forces. It was the Navy that got my interest so I join. I been giving mum here half of my wages each month to help cover food, power, phone. Things done on the house since none of the other family help out"

"billy been working since he was seven years old her first job was paper boy he did that for three years so he could earn him self some pocket money then he got the job delivering milk bottles when he was ten so he could save up and get him self a bike as well pay for his school books. He did both jobs as well did his schooling and help around the house till he finish high school. Then he left both paper boy and milk bottle job and join the navy"

"Lizzy how big is your house?"

"it big" she said

"Seven bedroom, three bathroom" spider said pet turn to look at Grace

"Grace what are you thinking" Pete said Grace look at Pete then look at Charge and raise her eye brows.

Charge grin knowing what she thinking "Lizzy what work needs to be done on the house" grace asked

"New roof, paint job on the out side, some work need done on the in side"

"Last year mum was able to save up to get a new fence put in. have one of bathrooms done up and the house rewired, why"

"Lizzy you said to me on the flight here that you wanted to sell the house and get a smaller place for your self"

"yes but I don't think the house would sell and then there the kids"

"Lizzy your children should have their own place by now. They shouldn't relies on you. you got to think for your self for once"

"I've been trying to tell her that" spider said

"He right and from what you told me about your place. I know a young couple who looking for a bigger house. They only got a three bedroom two bathroom house. So what I was thinking and if this couple agree, how would you like to swap houses with them"

"i don't know, I live in that house for over thirty five years"

"your thinking of bomber" spider said

"yes and you seen their house" spider turn to his mum

"mum I have it would be perfect for you"

"bomber isn't she the one who pregnant with triplets"

"Yes mum and the house is only fifteen minute walk to the shops and ten minutes to where you work. It would save you on bus fairs"

"what about"

"mum think about your self for once. They relies on you to much. I know you love having us close but under the same roof it to much. Plus you got to think of your health you heard what the doctors said"

"i know billy, but what about you"

"i can move into the navy flat complex" Lizzy look at Grace

"I'll look at the house but I can't make any promises that I'll agree to it and I don't know if they would like my old place"

"We will let them and you decide"

"alright" they talk about other things for the next hour before Grace and Pete slip away to the hotel where Grace is staying.

Soon as the door was close Pete and Grace were in each others arms, hug and kissing passionately then they remove each others clothes and got into bed where they made passionate love for the rest of the afternoon and had room service that night.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning Pete walk in to his cabin "enjoy your self last night mate" Charge asked

"Sure did, Grace and Lizzy fly out in couple of hours"

"ok" Charge walk out leaving Pete to get change.

The day Hammersley return back to Cains Grace, Sally and bomber were waiting on the wharf the crew was shock when they saw how big bomber is. She was twenty six weeks pregnant and Sally is twenty three weeks. Soon as Hammersley was dock they waited for the crew to walk off the boat and over to them.

When they did they talk to the three women before they all went their separate ways. When Pete and grace arrived home they walk up into their bedroom where they spent the afternoon in bed making passionate love. After wards Grace was lying on top of Pete.

She look at him. "got some good news" grace said

"Oh care to tell me"

"bomber and Jamie look at the house and Lizzy look at their place. They had their homes valuated and they came to a price differences. They moving" Pete smile

"so they are happy"

"Yes they can swap home any time but Lizzy did have a problem till I spoke to her. She finally told her kids to move out. They started going on about money where they going to live, where she going to live. Why is she giving up the house, normal excuses. I could tell she was going to give in till she turn and look at me then she turn to them and gave them two weeks to find a place of their own...last week was their last day. They still there. I've e-mail spider to let him know that there a free navy flat empty if he wanted it since he knows his mum decision he taking it. So I help Lizzy move all of spider things in to his flat and she got to check it out while there and she got to meet some of the others and knows that he would be happy there"

"good for him"

"True. Lizzy family is still there there things will be on the side of the road tomorrow. Lizzy got all her things pack up and is in the garage. The only things left is the kids stuff in the house. She staying at a hotel for the time being. I did office her to stay here but she decline"

"Have you seen the house"

"yes it dose need a lot of work done to it. But with Lizzy approval work already started last week"

"what work"

"New windows, rotten boards replace, two bathrooms and kitchen been remodel. Old Jib boards been replace in three of the rooms and painted. Same with the hall way. Tomorrow every thing is being taking out of the house and onto the side of the road so the Carpenter can remove the old carpet and rotten floor boards and replay them with new ones and having the tile floors in the kitchen, dining room, living room and the hall way. The bedrooms going to have new carpet. Plus they having gas connected to the house so they can have gas heating, hot water and gas stove"

"they must be spending thousands of dollars on the house"

"they are, they got a bank loan so they could get most of the work done"

"So when do bomber and Jamie move in"

"four days and since Hammersley for five days off"

"you know that they will help"

"I know and there some other news"

"More"

"Yes, let just say Nav won't be at the pub tonight"

"why"

"Cause she would be doing what we been doing since we got home" Pete raise his eye brows

"ET home"

"Yes and he transferred to HMAS Childers and since they still out on patrol for another four more days" Grace said grinning

"how do you know this"

"i was working at NAVCOM yesterday when ET walk in"

"Is boss and X going to be at the pub tonight"

"Kate and Mike yes"

"i suppose x getting bigger"

"yes, so how are you feeling"

"why" Grace move her hand down under the sheets while smiling.

Pete quickly flip them till he was on top. Then he gave her a passionate kiss and they made love once more. Later that evening every one showed up at the pub. Nikki and josh showed up last

"Hey, ET" charge said when he saw who was behind Nikki Every one greeted ET before they sat down. Nikki sat next to Grace whom lean over to Nikki

"i know what you and ET been doing this afternoon" Nikki turn to Grace with wide eyes

"Trust me I know what it like not seen Pete for weeks on end" Nikki then grin

"He sure surprise me when I got home"

"i told him when Hammersley was due in port"

"He told me about his transferred to Childers"

"now you both can see more of each other"

"yeah"

Every one enjoy them selves and ET catch up on what going on with the crew since the wedding. Most of the crew left to head home since they got kids with them.

The next few days Pete keep him self busy by seeing his mum and helping bomber and Charge pack since she can only do so much. The day that the moving begin Pete and couple others went around to Lizzy place to move every thing out of the garage when they notice her kids move back into the house. Lizzy was out side crying so Pete walk up to her and put his arms around her then he turn to spider

"mate take you mum to my mum place, then come back and help

"sure, come on mum" Spider put his arm around his mum when Pete step back and got his phone out.

He called Charge to let him know what happen. When he finish on the phone Pete and two dads went and start putting things on the trailer. They just finish loading up the trailer when Charge, bomber, spider and the rest of the crew showed up.

"buff Charge told me that they back in the house"

"yeah, so what do you want done"

"i want them out, it my house"

"OK shall we, if any problems we will let you know" then Charge walk up to the front door using the key to get in then the others follow.

Then bomber heard yelling and kids crying. Then stuff was being carried out side and put on the side of the road then they walk back in and pick up more stuff then spider brothers and sisters started yelling at them but mainly to spider who keep on carrying things out. They found out that they got in through an open bedroom window that was accident left open.

Twenty minutes later the police showed up. So bomber walk over to them

"excuse me ma'am do you live here"

"I own the house I was suppose to be moving in today but the previous owner kids are in there, they were suppose to be out last week"

Then they saw Pete and the crew carrying each of the adults and the kids out and put them down where there things are. The women were yelling and screaming at Pete and the others.

"listen ma'am you don't own this house"

"it my mothers house" she yelled at Charge

"you mother sold this house weeks ago"

"she a fool"

"It her choice not yours" then he look over to where bomber is then he walk over to her

"Is that your fucken whore" the women said.

Charge stop and turn around to see spider stand in front of his sister "that women you just insulted is charge daughter in law and you all have no right to be in the house. You better hope that bomber doesn't have you all arrested and charge fore braking and entering in her house" spider said yelling at them

"Who do you think you are little brother. You know I could beat the crap out of you" spider stood up to his older brother

"that is where you are wrong mum told me what you said to her. You really up set her and that piss me off" Pete step ford

"spider" he turn to Pete

"Levels" spider nodded knowing what Pete was talking about.

He remember when Grace talk Pete out of shooting Ray Walsmen Then spider turn to his brothers and sisters and shook his head at them then he turn and walk over to bomber

"sorry bomber"

"it not your fault, it theirs. They old enough to be out on their own"

"i know. What do you want to do"

"move in and sit down my ankles are hurting me"

"sure why don't you sit in the car till we get your stuff in side"

"Good idea" spider turn to Charge and to Pete

"Lets get bomber things in side so she can sit in her lazy boy chair"

"bomber" Pete asked

"what are you boys waiting for, an invitation"

"no come you heard her" charge said.

Then they started moving things into the house. Spider brothers and sister try to stop them till the police intervene. Once the three cars and a small truck was unload they move the rest of Lizzy things in the back of the truck and cars. Then they left to head to Lizzy new house.

The police ended up arresting spider brothers and sisters. By that evening every thing was done. The police gave the five adults a restraining order stating that they are not aloud back on the property.

Lizzy walk in the door of her new home to see every thing was put away and her bed was made. She was happy and looking ford to doing what she want to do and she could now invite her friends over for a meal where as before she couldn't cause of the kids.

Day before Hammersley was due to sail for next four weeks of patrol Pete got phone call from NAVCOM so he got change in to his whites and left to see what commander Marshal wanted. When he arrived at NAVCOM he was greeted by Kate.

"buffer what are you doing here"

"commander Marshal call me in"

"oh, well he talking to Mike at the moment so how are the kids"

"good, Richard already getting into every thing" Kate laugh

"soon he will be walking and talking"

"don't I know it, so how about you X"

"I'm good little here been kicking up a fussy but other than that I'm good"

"do you know what you having"

"yes it a boy" Pete grin

"i suppose commander Flynn happy about it"

"yeah he is I was hoping it a girl"

"Well you could well you know in few years" Kate laugh

"We could but I might be a boy next time"

"there a fifty, fifty change"

"true" then they saw Mike walk out of Steve office

"i better get in there or he would tell Grace that I was late" Kate grin

"Well you don't want to get in her bad books"

"true ma'am" then he walk over to the door

"Petty officer Tomaszewski, please come in"

"thank you sir"

"please sit down"

that night after the kids were in bed sleeping Grace walk back down stairs and walk into the living room and sat down next to Pete

"Pete what are you thinking about" He turn to Grace and put his hand in her's

"commander Marshal call me in this afternoon"

"Why is every thing alright"

"I'm not going on the next patrol with Hammersley" Grace turn her body around till she looking at him

"Why"

"Ray Walsmen court case starts tomorrow and I'm need as a witness against him and his merry men"

"your not looking ford to telling every one in court about what happen to you"

"no. I manage to forget about it with your help"

"hey, every thing is going to be fine. You do what you do best and ray Walsmen lawyers will try to do what ever they can to twist your words around"

"i know. I don't know if I'm strong enough. After what I went through that day"

"Don't let him win"

"You will remind me"

"Yes I will" she lean over and gave him a kiss.

The next morning the crew were shock when they found out that Pete wasn't going on patrol with them and found out why. so soon as they were out at sea they all took turns in e-mail and texting him all the best for the court case.

It was two weeks later when he was called in to testified against Ray Walsmen. Grace gave him a kiss before he walk into the court room wearing his dress whites.

Grace text to Kate to tell her that Pete gone in. Grace waited out side the court room for over two hours before Pete finally walk out with his head held up high. Grace stood up as he walk towards her and stop. She look into his eyes and waited

"it over" Grace smile and held onto his hand

"you did it"

"i did. I told them every thing that happen to me and what happen when he was arrested. The defense lawyer ask me why I didn't shoot him I told him it what my wife said that stop me... that if I kill him then I'm no more than like him and I should go down to his level" Grace smile

"Let's go home"

"sounds good to me" they turn and walk out of the court room.

Grace text Kate on the way out. When they got home and was getting out of their uniform Grace turn Pete around and kiss him. When they pulled apart Pete look at her

"grace are you OK"

"you and your dam uniform"

Pete grin then he kiss her and pick grace up and carry her to their bed and lay her down on it and then he climb on top of her before braking the kiss

"i love you" he said

"i love you to" they kiss and remove their under wear and made love that morning.

Later that night Pete check his e-mail to see that every one from Hammersley and ET sent him messages. So he reply back to them. When Hammersley return back to Cains they were away for six weeks. In that time Pete filled in for bosun on Childers for three weeks since he was medic vac back to Cains with appendicitis. Plus while he was there he and ET got together to catch up on different things.

The day Hammersley return back to Cairns, so did Challenger. ET and Pete gave each other a hard time about each others wives. When Challenger arrived in port Nav and Grace was there waiting for them. Both Grace and Nav were in there civilian clothing. When the crew walk off the boat they greeted Grace since they know here except for two new lead seamen who walk over to them

"Hello ladies, can we help you with any thing"

"no thank you, we are fine" Nav said

"Are you waiting for some one ma'am" the other guy said

"yes we are and here they come" the two guys turn around to see ET and Pete walking off the boat and heading towards them

"them why do you want to be with those two"

"We find them hot" Nav said

"and sexy" grace said

"oh yeah, I can't wait to take the curly head one home" Nav said

"i know what you mean, but I like mine muscular" Grace said grinning

"hey" Pete said when he was close to Grace

"Hello Sailor" they both hug and kiss. Nav and ET did the same.

Then ET turn to the two guys "Is there a problem guys"

"No we were offering assistance"

"Well they don't need any now, see you guys in few days"

"sure thing ET" Then they turn around and walk away.

"how was your patrol" grace asked as they walk over to the cars

"Good, I play couple of jokes on the crew" ET said smiling

"Josh you didn't" Nav said then she turn to Pete who was grinning. She shook her head at them.

When they reach their cars "See you two at the pub tonight" Grace said

"yeah we will be there" ET said

"Ok have fun you two" Grace gave them a wink before she and Pete got into her wagon and Grace drove home.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

That night every one showed up at the pub except for bomber and Jamie since he at home with her in the past three weeks since she could go in to labor any time. Charge showed up with Connor since Connor spends some of his nights at charge place when he on sore leave.

Some times he also has Andrea as well. He love to spoil them with out their parents knowing about it. Every one was enjoying them selves till charge phone started ringing so he got it out and saw it was a text.

"guys it from Jamie, bomber been rush to hospital, she collapsed" He then stood up

"charge let me take you" grace said

"kids"

"We will look after them" Swain said

"ah, thanks guys" Grace gave Pete a kiss

"call you" Pete nodded.

Every one watch as Grace and Charge ran down the stairs till they were gone.

"I hope bomber and kids are ok" mike said

"Yeah" spider said.

When they arrived at the hospital Grace and Charge went to ED "Jamie" He turn around

"dad" they both hug

"what happen"

"I'm not sure She got up to go to the loo when she said she double over and the collapsed, I call for ambulance" charge turn to Grace

"I'll go and find out"

"thanks"

Grace walk over to the front desk and spoke to a nurse then she walk around and down to where the rooms are. She walk in to see bomber awake with the staff around her.

"I'm fine"

"your not, look Mrs Patterson the placenta has come away from the wall and now your child is in danger we got no choice"

"No, where Jamie"

"he out side with Charge" they turn to Grace

"Dr Shepard"

"doctor, what happen" the doctor told Grace what happen and what he done so far.

Grace walk over and use the ultra sound machine to check for her self while talking to the ED doctor. Then she turn to bomber and held onto her hand

"bomber the only way to save your baby life is a C session. If you have a normal birth you would lose the three of them. This is the safest way"

"i want Jamie there and you to" Grace look over to the doctor he gave Grace a nod.

She turn to Bomber "I'll be there. I'll got and let Charge and Jamie know, ok and we will meet you in theater"

"ok"

"now just lye back and relax your in good hands" bomber nodded Grace turn and walk out of the room.

She walk down to where Charge and Jamie is. "how is she" charge asked

"Being her normal self, but they have to operate. They going to do emergency C session it the only way to save the triplets lives"

"what cause her to collapse" Jamie asked

"One of the placenta teared it self away from the wall. Now triplets are in distress cause of what happen. Good news is Jamie you and I are going to be there, so lets get you change, she will be waiting for you"

"ok" Grace gave Charge a nod then walk out of the waiting room with Jamie beside her.

Charge was in the waiting room for over two hours when Grace appeared wearing scrubs.

He stood up "give it to me"

"Two boys and a girl... grand pa" Grace said smiling as she put her hands on Charge shoulders

"bomber"

"she going to be sore for a while but she will be back on Hammersley giving you rabbit food in eighteen months" Grace said laughing

"I don't care if I have to eat it for a year so long as she and kids are fine"

"they are, come on, lets go and introduce you to your grand children" they walk out of the waiting room. When they walk down and into the nursery Jamie was there looking at them as they are in incubators cause of these size.

"Jamie" Jamie turn to Charge and smile

"come and take a look" charge walk over to them. They got wires attach to them and one in their nose.

"wow they small"

"yes they are" grace said as she step ford.

"Are you sure going going to be OK" charge asked Grace smile

"Yes bomber and kids are going to be in here for at least two weeks"

"OK what have you name them?"

"This one Daniel" Jamie said looking at the first incubator.

"This one Matt" Jame said looking at the second one

"and our daughter name is...Emma rose... after grand mother" charge smile as a tear fall down his cheek

"She would be honor to have you name your daughter after her"

"i know and so dose Becca"

"how is bomber"

"she sleeping and will be till morning"

"OK"

Grace watch charge and Jamie as they talk for few minutes then walk out of the nursery to get change back into her normal clothes then she return back to the nursery to see Charge and Jamie still talking.

She walk over to them "charge need a lift home"

"I'll take him ma'am" Jamie said

"Ok, so you know who got Connor"

"Swain and Sally got him for the night" charge said

"Ok, I'll say my good night and congratulations"

"thank you ma'am" Jamie said

"call me mad dog"

"Yes ma'am I mean mad dog" charge chuckle

"you will get use to it. Have you told the crew yet"

"Yeah I sent a text to swain he would of told them by now" charge said

"OK good night"

"night mad dog" charge said. Grace turn and walk out of the nursery.

When she got home she walk up stairs and check on the kids first to see them sleeping. So she walk down and into the bedroom to see Pete awake and bed side lamp on

"hey, how did it go"

"you haven't heard"

"No I came home with the kids over an hour ago"

"OK, well bomber had to have emergency C section, one of the placentas came away from the wall" Grace said as she remove her clothes.

"babies alright"

"Yes two boys and a girl. They are small but they are fine and so is bomber"

"that good to know and how Charge handing it" Grace walk into the bathroom turning the light on

"He happy that every thing is fine and yes he seen the babies" Pete could hear Grace cleaning her teeth.

Pete waited till Grace return back in the bedroom. When she did he pull back the covers and she got in and pull them over her. Then she snuggled up to his side

"so when can we see the new Hammersley members" Grace smile

"in couple of days"

"Ok" then he bend over and gave her a kiss. Then he turn off the light and pull Grace towards him. They close their eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.

Two days later Pete went to see bomber and the triplets. Grace was on duty at the hospital and she already been to see bomber and the triplets.

Week later Hammersley left for five week patrol with Swain temporary replacement since sally was due to give birth in three weeks. Two days after Hammersley left port. Grace received a package from America it was from her grand parents.

She open it up and notice it was her mother diary from nineteen seventy seven. She sat down and read what her mother wrote. Grace smile as some of the things her mother said till she came to a page where her parents went with new friends sailing around the different islands till there was a storm which cause the yacht to brake up.

Their new friends call a may day then they got her parents into one lift raft and the friends got in to the other before the yacht broke up and sank. Grace read that that her parents landed on an island the next morning.

They didn't know where they were or where their friends were. They check out the island for shelter and water. Grace read about what they found on the island and that they were on there for two months till they heard and saw a plane flying towards the island so they lite the fire for signal.

They were rescue six hours later by a navy patrol boat. Grace read that her parents were happy that they were rescue and found out that the island that they were on was called victory island. Grace put the diary down in shock.

Then she pick it up and read more about what her mother said till they were back in Cains. When Grace turn the page over there was a photography. She pick it up and smile it was her parents but what more shock was the name of the boat that they were on

"Hammersley" Grace said she close the diary then stood up. She went to get change in to her dress whites and left to head to NAVCOM. When she got there she walk in to com center and to Steve office

"Grace what wrong"

"My grand parents sent me mum diary that they found..." She sat down

"They were on a yacht with another couple with they were hit by a storm. My parents manage to get into a life raft and there friends in another... they were found the next day but my parents landed on an island in nineteen seventy seven. They were on there for two months before they were rescue"

"Why are you telling me this"

"Steve the island is... victory island"

"Victory island, why has it got you so shaken up"

"Steve that is where the nuclear tests were being held in the nineteen fifties. A cording to my mother diary they found four graves and B52 bomber on the island. They were going to check the plane when they heard a plane so they ran back to the beach and lit the fire and rescue few hours later by HMAS... Hammersley" Steve look at Grace in shock

"Are you sure it was Hammersley"

Grace open the diary and pulled out a photos and past it to Steve. When he saw it he saw the young couple with the captain of the boat. They were standing on the boat and above the three people was the word Hammersley.

"That is... strange"

"There more Steve" He look up at Grace

"I can't believe I'm going to say this... Week before they were rescue they were swimming in a pond which was in the middle of the island"

"That would be where the center impact was"

"I know...mum puts it the first time they made love since been stuck on the island and when they return back to cairns they were separated for a month for tests to make sure that they are ok."

"Which they are" Grace close her eyes then open them

"Steve... that is when I was conceived... it happen on that island in that water and now with strange things happening to me since I was born it scaring me for the first time in my life"

"What do you want to do Grace"

"I don't know, if the government find out"

"They won't. Not from me. As you told me years ago that you are their miracle child"

"Yeah... I wounder if the island has some thing to do with it"

"Don't know Grace" Then there was a knock on the window and head pop around the corner

"Sir Hammersley pick up a may day a helicopter gone down on victory island" Grace and Steve look at each other

"Get me lieutenant commander Wright on the line"

"Yes sir" Steve and grace stood up and walk out to the com center.

Grace listen to Steve talking to the lieutenant commander and also learn that Swain temporary replacement had a bad allergic reaction to what they had for lunch. The guy manage to inject him self with the antidote. It turns out that he allergic to peanuts.

And that some one use the same knife for the butter and peanut butter. After Grace heard what was said she got pen and paper and wrote some thing and show Steve 'Get me on Hammersley'

"lieutenant commander I'm sending you commander Shepard since your chef medic is unable to help at this time"

"Commander Sheppard are you sure sir" Grace nodded

"Yes I'm sure, Lieutenant young will contact you with further details"

"Yes sir, Hammersley out" Then the line was disconnected Grace remove her head set

"Thank you Steve"

"Are you sure you want to go"

"Yes. I've been every where where my parents been the island is the last one for me... and it been almost ten years since their death"

"Alright"

Grace turn around and walk out of NAVCOM and headed home to get change and pack her duffel bag then she made some calls before she left to head back to base where helicopter was waiting for her.

Hours later Grace was winch down onto Hammersley with her bags. Once aboard the helicopter return to Cains. Grace turn around and was greeted by a hug form Pete.

When they pulled apart "I can't believe you here"

"I know... We need to talk"

"Is every thing alright at home"

"Yeah... It about Me Pete"

"Mad dog"

"Hi two dads I hope you been good"

"Yes ma'am" He said grinning Grace pick up her bags

"Ok I wouldn't a drink Pete"

"Coffee"

"Please I'll be in the guest room, bring it in there"

"Sure" they walk to the main door and into the ship while talking.

When Grace was in her room Pete walk in "Here"

"thanks, sit down" Pete sat down

"what is it that you want to talk to me about" Grace open the diary and past it to him

"read it, it was my mothers"

"Grace"

"please" she past him the diary then she stood up

"I'll be back in few minutes" then she walk out the door.

Pete look at the open diary and start reading it. Grace walk up and onto the bridge quietly she could here them talking till she was on the bridge looking around till charge turn around

"oh shit... sorry mad dog you scare the day lights out of me" every one turn

"Mad dog" they all said Grace grin

"don't worry Charge you will be fine... lieutenant commander Wright"

"commander Shepard you could of giving us some warning"

"and what see you all jump. You know I could have been a killer and you lot would be dead by now" she said as she drink her coffee

"she got a point sir" Nav said

"Well please next time let me know"

"I'll think about it so what can you tell me about this may day call" Grace was on the bridge for ten minutes then she went to see Swain replacement who was in the ward room.

She check on him before returning back to her room where Pete was sitting on the bed still but now looking at the photography. Grace sat next to him. He turn to her

"i'm..."

"Shock I know I was when I read mum's diary and seeing that photo"

"Yeah you look like them"

"I know"

"charge did some checking out on the net and it say that B52 bomber disappeared over the island about the same time the test was done"

"Really that means from my mum diary they survive the crash. How many were on the plane"

"five" Grace took the diary from Pete and look back few pagers "Here... We walk along a hill side, and I slip and roll down the hill then I stop I stood up and look around and notice four crosses. I took a closer look. They were four grave there was dog tags wrap around the top of each cross" then Grace turn few more pages.

"Here there the mention of the B52 bomber. They were going to have a closer look but didn't get a change"

"If your right then where the fifth person"

"Dead" Pete pass the photo back to Grace

"and the ship, it was the old Hammersley"

"yeah I know and now the new Hammersley is going to the island. This time it down helicopter"

"if we get a chance we will find the grave and the B52 bomber... it might bring closer to the families of the five missing men"

"yeah and I know how we can find them"

"How"

"some thing that my father taught me when I was younger" Pete held on to Grace hand and gave it a squeeze.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

When Hammersley arrived at the island they notice a yacht near by. Grace, Pete, two dads, spider, Swain temporary replacement, cookie who is bomber replacement and RO left in one of the HRIBS. When they arrived they split up into teams.

Grace, two dads, and Spider was in one team while cookie, and swain temporary replacement and buffer was in another. RO stay with the HRIB. Pete went one way and Grace went another. Grace and spider walk towards the center of the island when Grace stop at a tree, she touch the marking on it

"Are you OK ma'am" spider asked

"Yeah" Grace smile they she look around and notice another marking she she walk over to the next tree.

Then the next till Grace stop and listen. The others watch then Grace ran "mad dog what wrong"

"Pete it Grace I found the down helicopter, I'm quarter of a mile from the HRIB"

"copy that, we are on our way, how do we find you" Grace then stop at the helicopter and check the pilot he was dead

"Look for markings on the trees, look for X carvings in the barks. When he find one look around till you find the next one, follow those X marks"

"copy that, we are on our way"

"charlie two this is x ray two"

"go ahead X ray two"

"We found the helicopter, pilot dead, he been dead for about an hour, copy"

"copy that we will send a second rib to the island with the bag"

"copy that"

Grace look in the back and notice equipment there and a back pack she open it and look through it then she turn around and look on the ground around the helicopter is

"Pete it Grace, there a survivor some where keep a look out"

"Are you sure Grace"

"positive there equipment and a bag with more things... women personal things"

"copy that"

"Dam no foot prints"

"not good" spider said

"no not good" then she look around and look up

"spider, two dads stay here, when the others get here let them know I'm heading that direction" Grace pointed

"Why that way mad dog" two dads asked

"look at the tree tops, notice how three of the tree top are broken" they look at where Grace is looking at

"you think she might be over there some where" Spider asked

"that my best gust since there no foot prints she must of jump at some point, keep in radio contact"

"Yes ma'am" grace then started walking towards where the broken trees are.

When she got there ten minutes later she look around then follow more broken tress till she walk up a hill side and stop when she saw what was in front of her. It was the lake. She look around for the missing women till she found what she was looking for. She look at the dirt and follow it to the edge of the crater.

"charlie two this is x ray two copy"

"copy you mad dog"

"i found the missing women we going to need climbing rescue gear, she on cliff face in side the crater." then she heard the women groan

"copy that mad dog we will send the climbing rescue gear to you"

"Ma'am can you hear me I'm commander Shepard of royal Australian navy"

"Help me"

"don't worry ma'am help is on it way where do you hurt"

"my back, my ankle"

"Ok lie still how long have you been down there, what is your name"

"My name is Jessica. i don't know, I went to get up and couldn't put any weight on my foot so I lay here for hours then craw to the edge when it gave way and I landed here" then she look at her watch

"My watch is broken"

"Is your watch digital"

"no"

"what time dose it show. It would give me the time on how long you been down there for" Grace look over carefully and watch the women look at her watch

"four twenty six" Grace look at her watch

"Ten minutes... Why did you come to this island you know it dangerous"

"I'm trying to find out what happen to my grand father he was on a B52 bomber that was flying over here during the nineteen fifties... I think the plane is here if so, so is my grand father. I want to find him. Find the evidences that the plane is here... find him" Grace remember what was in her mother diary.

"you just stay there and don't move Jessica" Then Grace move back away from the edge.

She stood up and look over and down at the create when she saw movement on the other side. She then saw a man appeared from behind a tree looking at Grace then he turn and ran away. Grace wanted to go after the guy but couldn't

"Pete it Grace there some one else on the island, a man keep an eye out"

"copy that, any idea who he is"

"Most probable one of the men from FFV, I recon the boat he was on must of sank during the storm four months ago and ended up on here"

"OK We will keep a look out, we will be with you in few minutes. Two dads and cookie taking the pilot body back to the HRIB"

"copy that"

Ten minutes later Pete and the other ran out from the tree line and over to where Grace is. "woo so this is where it happen" spider said

"yeah" Grace said.

They quickly got the rescue gear out and Grace got her harness on and grab her medical bag. Then spider, two dads and Pete help lower Grace over the edge and down to where Jessica is. When she got there she undid her clip that connected to the rope then she got to work, checking Jessica over

"hi Jessica, I'm checking you over for any other wounds"

"do you know what your doing commander"

"Yes I do, I'm also a doctor"

"oh, that good" Grace finish checking Jessica over

"Well your ankle is broken and as for you back, it will be sore for a while"

"that good to know" then Grace help her into a harness then she hook both her self, medical bad and Jessica to the rope

"OK Bring us up" Grace said then they started moving upwards. Grace look up

"oh no... Pete step on it this rope not going to hold us both it started braking" then it stop half way up

"what going on" Grace yelled out

"one of the legs gave way, just hang on" Pete said Just as Cookie and two dads showed up.

Grace look and the rope and notice it braking more. So She grab the rope and pull her self up and manage to unhook her self "what are you doing" Jessica asked Grace turn to her

"Saving you"

"Pete. I'm sorry, I love you" she said into her radio

"Grace"Pete called back

"don't let go" Jessica said in shock

"there no other choice" then Grace let go

"NNNNOOOOO" Jessica watch in horror as Grace fell down and into the crater lake. Pete look over the edge at the same time Grace let go

"GRACE, NOOOO!" Then the two dads and spider started pulling till they got Jessica up and away from the edge.

She was crying. "she risk her life to save me" she look up at the men.

Pete walk over to the edge of the crater "GRACE" He yelled the men was in shock.

Two dads crouch down and look at the rope till he saw where it was braking then he look at Jessica "she was a brave women... and buffer wife" he look up at back of buffer who was crying.

"his wife" Jessica said in shock

"yes she was a hero" He help remove the harness

"Please help me to stand" spider and Cookie help her to stand.

She manage to turn around "i want to be closer" they help her closer to Pete

"I'm sorry for you loss"

"she died doing what she dose best" he said turning to Jessica who was also crying

"she will never be forgotten" then they heard a nose

"Mad dog, she alive" Two dads said in shock.

They all turn to see Grace on the other side of the crater, she was crawling out of the water. Pete look around and ran around the crater edge with spider and two dads in tow

"Grace, Grace" he was yelling

"oh my god I hope she will be OK" Jessica said in shock they all watch as the three men ran down to where Grace is.

When Pete reach for her he got down on his knees and rolled her over and pulled her into his arms as he move till he was sitting down with Grace on his lap. then he pulled her back and look at her in shock just as two dads and spider arrived

"she pale white" spider said then grace skin return back to normal Pete put his hand to her face

"Grace, please don't die"

"Pete" she said as she open her eyes

"Grace I thought I lost you"

"never"

"you were pale one second then back to normal the next" spider said Grace turn to him

"was I. I thought I was blushing"

"Grace you were pale it wasn't a pale white glow" Pete said. Grace turn to Pete and cup his face

"i thought I was a goner to but I heard my mother voice telling me it wasn't my time and for me not to give up"

"well she right" Grace smile then Pete pulled her into a kiss

"Ah we should get out of here" Two dads said.

"Yeah" Pete said as spider and two dads help both Grace and Pete up then Pete pulled her into a hug.

When they pulled a part Grace look at him "mum show me a image... a way"

"way to what"

"I'm not sure but it to do with the tree markings"

"do you know where to start"

"Yes back on the beach, let's go" then they walk back out of the crater and over to where Jessica and the two crew members are.

"Lets get these thing pack up and head back to the beach" Grace said.

They pack every thing up and Jessica was on a stretcher. Then they started heading back to the beach while keeping a look out for the man that Grace saw.

When they arrived back to the beach Grace look up and down the beach till she saw what her mother was showing her. She walk towards it "Grace where are you going" Pete ask

"It the image Pete, bring a camera rest of you head back to the ship"

Two dads past Pete his camera then he ran to catch up with Grace. "Grace"

"it OK Pete" she walk till she stop at two round boulders then she turn in land and look around

"there" she pointed before running to the tree.

"Here the first mark" then she saw the next one so she started running with Pete behind her.

Grace also notice that the man was also watching them and following them. Grace ran for fifteen minutes till she came to a field of long grass she stop and look around then she walk over to one area then stop. Pete manage to catch up with her.

He stop when he saw what she was looking at "the graves" Pete said

"yes, and look names carve on each of the crosses and the dog tags" Pete turn the camera on and record every thing for few minutes then stop.

He turn to Grace who was looking around "Grace what is it"

"there" she pointed then ran over to a tree and stop to touch it

"where dose this lead to" Grace turn to Pete

"i don't know" then they ran along to where the Marks are till Grace stop

"Dam"

"what is it"

"there no other markings but I don't know which way to go"

"could this be the way to the plane"

"could be, I don't know" Grace look around till she saw the guy again from behind one of the trees close by.

She put her hand on Peter and nod towards where the tree is "Hello, Australian navy" Pete called out

"We know your there, come out we won't hurt you" the guy turn and ran so Pete and Grace ran after him

"Hey stop" Pete said

"let me" grace said then she started yelling in five different languages till the guy stop and turn to them when grace spoke the last language.

Then grace and Pete stop. Then grace spoke to the guy whom started talking back.

"He been here for four months after the boat he was in broke in two and sank during a storm not far of here. He doesn't know what happen to the other crew members" then she spoke to him again he nodded and smile

"i said that we will take him with us and help him return home" then the guy started talking then grace did. Pete watch the two talk then the guy started running

then grace follow "Grace" Pete yelled

"come on he said he found a plane" then Pete started running.

Five minutes later they ran out into another field then stop the guy pointed. Grace nodded and talk back to the guy "Is that what I think it is" Pete said

"it is, start recording" Pete started recording as they got closer to the plane.

The guy spoke to Grace and pointed to one part of the plane. So she walk around to where the guy was pointed "Pete" he walk around while still recording. Grace step up and onto the plane

"He wearing dog tags" then she look at them and show Pete so he could record what was on them.

Then she saw a tin next to the body so she pick it up and open it she then pulled out pieces of paper "Oh my god, these are notes from the five crewmen. Here record these Pete" she past them to him.

Grace look around and saw what scratch marks next to the body. Grace got her med kit out and use water salutation and cotton ball to wipe the wall. Then the marks appeared. When Pete finish recording the papers he put them back in the tin then he record what Grace is doing till she finish then she added it up

"If this is right he been alive for two hundred and sixty three days. And these marks here the crosses is when his crew mates died. First one four days after the crash. Second... month later...thirty seven...ninety five days" Pete then stop the recording.

"Now we know when each of them died"

"yeah. I'm glad no one was on here when the bomb blew" then the guy started talking so Grace talk back

"what is it"

"Hang on" then she spoke to the guy again.

Pete saw the shock look on Grace face then she said some thing then the guy turn and walk away. Grace remove the dog tags and put them in her pocket before jumping out of the plane

"He found some thing, we better check it out"

"what is it"

"He said he found a wall on old house with scorch marks" then they started running till the guy stop.

When Pete and grace did they were shock with what they saw "oh my god there was people on this island" grace said when they saw the black scorch marks areas that was scorch like some one was standing against the wall when the blast hit

"Pete"

"I'm recording. There must be six people here"

"some one got a lot of explaining to do"

"i agree, lets head back"

"good idea" then they start heading back to the beach.

Grace and the guy talk on the way back as well translate so Pete would know what they are talking about. When they were close to the beach Pete radio ahead. When they arrived on the beach the HRIB showed up. They all got in and headed back to Hammersley.

When they got onto Hammersley they had to strip off all their clothes and have special showers out on the back deck. When done. They walk down to their rooms while the guy went with another crew member.

After Grace was dress she went to get the camera and went to check each image as well makes copies of it. Then she went to see RO who was in his radio room.

"RO, can you send every thing that on this chip to NAVCOM and can you get commander Marshal on the phone"

"Yes ma'am" then he pick up the phone and made the call. Then he past it to Grace.

"thanks" then he went to take care of the images and have them sent to NAVCOM

"Grace I heard what happen to you are you ok"

"Yeah I will be. Steve, I got RO sending you some footage of what been found on victory island"

"what is it"

"the the missing B52 bomber plane and it five crew Steve they survive the blast and landing. there images of the graves that was found and the remaining survivor. He was on the plane. There copies of notes that was found and marks on the wall of the plane it show that the last survivor was alive for two hundred and sixty three days" Steve didn't say any thing

"the graves"

"there are crosses with each name on them... Steve there was people on that island when the British drop the bomb"

"what are you sure"

"there a wall when black scorch marks on it except for where the person was standing. The wall left human pints. We got pictures of it for proof and we found a Vietnamese fishermen on the island he been there for four months. He didn't know that it was radio active"

"there should be warning signs"

"If there was they not there any more"

"Alright, I'll look into it Grace"

"Steve the family's of the five crew men should be notified and possible having the remains of the Sargent bury with his crew and head stones making where they are burred. At least it will give the family closure"

"I'll see what I can do"

"thanks Steve" then they hung up.

Grace let out her breath" Are you alright ma'am" Grace turn to RO

"yeah I will be, have you sent what was on the chip"

"Yes ma'am. I couldn't help but over hear there was people on that island"

"Was. They wouldn't felt a thing when the blast hit"

"just like in Japan at the end of world war two"

"yeah"

"sounds like some one screw up"

"True" then she stood up and walk out the door.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

She walk down to the ward room to check on Jessica when she open the door she saw Pete in there with her

"Sorry" Pete turn to Grace

"hey are you OK"

"Yeah I just spoken to Steve he shock with what I told him and he going to look into it"

"OK, I'm just got here" the he put his hand in his pocket and pull some thing out he past it to Jessica

"your grand father dog tags" Pete said as he past them to her

"now you can have some closure" Grace said

"so you found the plane"

"We did"

"thank you"

"your welcome, get some rest" then Grace and Pete walk out of the ward room and walk out on to the back deck where he pulled her into his arms.

"We hope that the other families will have some closer about what to their love ones"

"yeah" Then they pulled back.

Grace look at the diary that in her hand then to Pete. "no one else would know how I was conceived and how special I am" Then she throw the diary into the sea.

Pete pulled her back into his arms. "I wounder what special powers you going to get... I hope you don't turn into the incredible hunk" Grace giggle

"no I don't think so. I don't know what going to happen from now on. But I want to cheeriest each day with you and our kids"

"i want that to Grace" then they kiss and turn to look into the sun set.

the next day Hammersley arrived in port. Steve was waiting for them on the wharf. When Grace walk off Hammersley she walk over to him "Steve"

"Grace I spoke to Canberra last night and I've seen the video shots. They going to talk to the prime minster today and show him the video shots that you and petty officer Tomaszewski took plus they going to check out what happen back when the testing was done"

"good and the families"

"it up to the government"

"Well they better cause I found out from Jessica the young women whom was rescue from the island talk me that the reason why she was there was to find the plane and if possible graves if they survive the blast and crash. She knows that we found her late grand father"

"I'll let Canberra know" Grace nodded

"Excuse me commander Shepard" Grace turn around to a man wearing a suit

"Yes"

"Can you come with us we need to runs some tests on you"

"what sort of tests" then she turn to Steve

"what going on Steve"

"you fell in the crater Grace you would of gotten I high..."

"i know, can you let Pete know"

"I will" then she turn to the guy

"lead the way" Grace follow the guy to a truck where Grace got in and the doors close and it drove away

Pete just walk off the boat and look around when Steve walk over to him "sir have you seen Grace" Pete asked as they saluted each other

"Yes she was taken away to be tested"

"Tested for what sir"

"radiation poisoning since she fell into the crater lake"

"she didn't fall sir, she deliberate unhook her self from the rope and let go so she could save a person life."

"Why would she do that"

"the rope was braking cause of the extra weight when two dads, spider and my self were bring them up. One of the support arms gave way and we had to fix it. We were to late and... I watch her fall into the create lake. I thought she died sir if you will excuse me sir I'm going home" they saluted each other and Pete walk away.

Two weeks later Grace walk into NAVCOM she walk in to Steve office "Steve"

"Grace welcome back"

"it good to be back, I felt like a pin cushion with all the testing that they did on me and the questions always the same how are you feeling, do you need any thing, lye down, we need a sample. It was driving me nuts. Till I started yelling back and asking them questions which they didn't answer so I went to leave when they knock me out... I bite one of the scientist who tranquilizer me"

"So what happen that they finally let you go"

"three days in a row I didn't give them what they wanted but instead I ask them questions that and I threaten them"

"You threaten them"

"Yes that when they finally let me go when I broke out of my room one night and went walk about, I found my file, test results every thing about me. They can't find one thing wrong, no radiation posing, nothing I just normal just like you. I think that got them puzzle they can't find any thing wrong with me. Not even cancer"

"Well you are a strange women Grace" Grace grin

"I've known that for years, so what been happening while I was away"

"About your request in letting the family's know, has been approve and the Sargent body has been move from the plane and was laid to rest next to his crew members. And a head stone has been put in place of where the crosses are. The families are on the island for the funeral and final farewell and they seen where the B52 bomber is"

"when did this all happen"

"Yesterday" grace nodded

"At least the families finally got closer"

"Yes they have"

"what about the wall"

"that is a mystery cause before the bombing the British check the island out and no one live on the island"

"According to them yeah right, if no one live on the island then some one was on there when the bomb was drop"

"they can't explain it"

"more like a cover up to me" Grace said shaking her head

"We did our best"

"I know Steve. So what been happening around here"

"lieutenant McGregor gave birth to a boy two weeks ago" Grace grin

"Really and I suppose mike at home helping Kate out"

"no he on Hammersley he gone to victory island on behalf of the RAN they due back this afternoon"

"Ok... Sally Blake"

"she gave birth to a girl on the same day as lieutenant McGregor" Grace laugh

"sorry Steve I said to swain and mike months go that what are the chances of your wives giving birth on the same day. They recon it would never happen"

"Well it has"

"Yeah" Grace let out her breath

"Ok back to work business what been happening while I've been away" they talk for the next hour before Grace left to go and see Kate and Sally. They both were shock when they answered the door to see who was there.

Later that afternoon when Hammersley return from victory island. Swain was bring the boat into port when he saw three women on the wharf "sir"

Mike turn to swain who nodded to the wharf. Mike turn to look towards the wharf then he pick up the binoculars then he pick up the mic "buffer to the bridge rush. Buffer to the bridge rush"

"Is that mad dog" Charge said looking through his bonus

"it sure is" Mike said then Pete ran up the stairs

"you want to see me sir"

"Yes take a look" Mike past Pete the binoculars.

Pete look through them to see who on the wharf and a big smile plastered on his face. Then he past them back to Mike "that is one sight I miss"

"i bet it is mate" swain said.

Twenty minutes later Pete walk off the gang way and into Grace arms. They hug and kiss "i miss you" grace said

"i miss you to, I though I was dreaming when I saw you on the wharf"

"Your not dreaming, lets go home"

"sounds good to me" they wrap their arms around each other as they walk away from Hammersley.

When they arrived home they spent an hour in the showers where they made passionate love then again in bed.

Later that evening they went around to Margret where they had dinner with her and kids which Grace miss them. Then after wards they took the kids to the pub where the crew is for some drinks and for Grace to catch up on what been happening with every one.

Hammersley return to doing it patrols four days later, which their patrol would last for a month. Grace she return back working for NAVCOM and hospital.

Two months later Grace was at NAVCOM when she heard that Hammersley has in counted a boat dropping mines in the sea and that the HMAS Huon is on it way to meet up with Hammersley to take care of the mines.

Then Hammersley returning back to port since there was damage to the fuel lines after the boat fired at one of the mines that was close to Hammersley. When Hammersley return back to port the crew got the night off while repairs are being made. Peter went home to spend the evening with Grace and the kids.

The next morning Grace walk into NAVCOM and into Steve office since he wanted to see her

"Grace thanks for coming in"

"no worries what can do for you Steve"

"i would like for you to be on Hammersley to watch and observe the rescue training that going on"

"Training"

"Yes after what happen yesterday Hammersley crew are the first patrol boat to have the rescue training from the Huon crew"

"no worries there, any thing I should look out for"

"To see how they do, make some notes"

"oh joy more paper work, alright, I'll do it"

"thank you Hammersley leaves in an hour"

"don't worry I'll be there" then she walk out of his office.

Hour later Grace walk onto Hammersley and down to the guest cabin where she put her bag away and got change. Once done she walk up and onto the bridge

"Mad dog"

"morning charge" Grace said smiling

"what are you doing here ma'am"

"observing your training that coming up in the next couple of days"

"oh, dose buffer knows"

"no I haven't seen him yet"

"OK" Grace watch as they head out of port and into the sea and headed to Timor sea.

When they reach there destination Grace walk out and on to the back of the boat "Grace"

"Pete"

"Charge said you were here"

"Yes so you better do as your told... buffer"

"yes ma'am" he look her up and down and gave her a sexy grin.

She shook her head just as Huon HRIB stop at the back of Hammersley then six people walk up the steps and onto the boat

"lieutenant commander Luxton, I'm lieutenant commander Wright welcome aboard Hammersley" "thank you" they shook hands.

Then she turn around just as her crew walk up the steps and on the back of Hammersley. Grace notice that Charge was grinning when he saw his son. When Jamie was on Hammersley he saw his father and gave him a grin in return. Then the two lieutenant commanders walk towards one of the doors while talking

"Jamie... sir"

"dad" they both hug

"how bomber and kids"

"Growing up fast, you should stop by to see them"

"i promise I will on our next shore leave. So how the renovations coming along" they walk as they walk towards another part of the ship.

Two hours later they had the first training. Grace could see where they did wrong and what lieutenant was saying. Grace wrote notes down as she watch what was going on for the rest of the day.

Grace notice how Luxton been watching Pete more then the three crew members and she miss sustain things that the other crew members was doing during training exercises. When they return back to port for the night Grace was in her cabin when she heard voices on the other side of the door.

"petty officer"

"Ma'am" grace reconcile the voices.

"I was wondering if you would like to come around to dinner tonight to talk about where you went wrong in your training today" then the door open.

Grace look at Pete then to Luxton

"Commander ma'am" Luxton said

"lieutenant commander... buffer. If you want to talk about dating talk about it off the boat. While your on here and in uniform your still on duty. Now if you both will excuse me I'm heading home" then she walk past them carrying her bag since she was in civvies clothes.

"She right ma'am, if you will excuse me"then he turn around and walk toward the front of the boat.

Grace was waiting on the wharf when Pete appeared with charge behind him.

"Hey charge going to the pub" Grace ask

"sure am, are you guys going"

"We might, but I suggest you go and see Bomber and the kids, it been a while since you last saw them"

"I don't know"

"charge go on" grace got her phone and

"I'm texting bomber now telling her that you are on your way and if you don't show up to let me know" Charge could see Grace doing up a text message

"alright, I'll go"

"good" grace said smiling. Charge shook his head

"enjoy your evening mate" Pete said

"you to" then charge walk away.

"Grace that was mean"

"Well it been over a month since he last seen them"

"True but it work"

"Yeah, let's go and see mum"

"Why don't you call her and find out is she cook up any thing for dinner if not we could order some Chinese for dinner"

"sounds good" Pete got his cell phone out and call his mum. He look at Grace and shook his head for no so Grace got her phone out and made a phone call. When the both finish on the phone at the same time some of the other crew walk off Hammersley

"going to the pub tonight Buffer" spider asked

"Na, not tonight, enjoy your selves and don't get drunk we got training again tomorrow"

"yeah, yeah" spider said as he and two dads walk away just as Luxton showed up just as their taxi arrived.

"Petty officer... buffer" Grace and Pete turn to Luxton

"I'll wait in the taxi" Grace said as she got into the taxi

"Yes ma'am is there some thing I can help you with"

"About dinner tonight"

"sorry ma'am I already got plans, see you in the morning, good night ma'am" then Pete got into the taxi and close the door then the taxi drove away.

They went home first where they showered and gotten change then left to pick up dinner then they went around to Margret place since the kids are there also.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The next day there was morning training. Grace watch what was going on till she notice that the boat was turning. Pete look at Grace while Luxton was yelling at them.

He frond "Ma'am"

"what is it Petty officer"

"boat turning" The RO showed up

"RO what going on" grace said

"Radar pick up the boat, we heading towards it. Huon is also changing course to assist us if we come across any mines" the others also herd

"ETA" Grace ask

"Twenty minutes ma'am"

"thank RO"

then he turn back the way he came. Luxton then follow RO to the bridge. Two dads and spider talking and started joking. Pete walk over to grace who close her folder.

"I hope we get them this time"

"You will"

Grace turn around and walk back into the ship. When they were close the boat throwing mines over board. So two HIBS headed towards the boat avoiding the mines. They got on board and manage to arrest every one aboard when they all heard a explosion. Grace turn to see smoke coming from Huon. Luxton and Wright started arguing

"stop it both of you" Grace said yelling

"who the hell are you you have no right telling me what to do" Grace walk up to Luxton

"I have every right, no first of all RO try contact Huon and find out there situation how many are wounded, missing and damage to the ship"

"on to it ma'am"

"now listen to Me lieutenant commander Luxton lieutenant commander Wright will not call back the two HRIB. There are other ways in dealing in situations like this. Got it"

"commander Shepard" Grace turn to RO

"There are thirty wounded mostly form smoke insulation, seven with second degree burns, five missing from where the exposition is"

"hull"

"Damage and they taking on water. They manage to seal where the water going in"

"OK HRIB find out if they still can work them"

"yes ma'am" Grace then turn to Swain and Charge

"Swain pack medical supplies and cream, oxygen tanks, Charge go and find two dads and get him and spider get you gear now this is a real deal"

"Yes ma'am" then Charge and Swain left.

"Ma'am" Grace turn to RO

"they can work the HRIB's"

"Good ask them to send one over, we taking medical and rescue team over to help"

"Yes ma'am" then she turn around

"Get us close to Huon and keep an eye out for those dam mines"

"yes ma'am"

"I'll be in the ward room helping Swain" then she walk off the bridge yelling out

"Luxton you staying on Hammersley"

"Who dose she think she is"

"that is commander Grace mad dog Shepard ma'am you you got her mad" Nav said

"what is she doing on here"

"you will have to ask her ma'am" Nav said

Five minutes later Grace and the others were on Huon. Grace started barking out orders soon as she was on board. Ten minutes later Grace heard that Charge and the others couldn't get a door open so she ran down to where they are and saw the damage door

"charge"

"they on the other side, all five of them"

Grace look at the door then she turn around and ran back to where the galley is she open the bottom of the fridge and found what she wanted then she went looking for tools when she found them she return back to the fridge and clamp each side if the cinder and then cut it. She stood up and pick up over gloves and ran back to where charge is

"stand back" they stood back and watch as Grace unbend one end and hiss of gas started coming out. Grace put it close to the bend handle

"what are you doing" Charge asked

"I'm going to brake the door handle"

"what that you using"

"It free on gas I got the canister from the bottom of the fridge"

"what will it do"

"I hope so"when the gas ran out they notice part of the handle turn white so Grace stood back

"Stand clear" Grace said then she ran hitting the door with her body.

The door swung open as the lock smash. Grace landed on the ground. Then she got up when she saw five shock faces behind the fire suits

"Are you all OK"

"yes" they all said

"OK lets' get you all top side" Grace help them through the door and heard top side

"charge and you and the others carry o butting the fire out"

"Yes ma'am" Grace then follow the five out and on the top deck.

Then she walk over to check them over. They were shaken up but fine. Then she turn to Swain and walk over to him

"How are they"

"Second degree burns but nothing to serous, them"

"shock but they will be fine. Luxton not going to be happy with me"

"Why what did you do"

"destroy the fridge and a door that trap these five"

"Well sounds like you save there lives"

"Yeah more paper work oh joy" Swain laugh.

Hour later Hammersley and Huon start returning back to Cains. Grace and Swain took care of the wounded on Hammersley. It was a long day for them all and they please that the got the boat that got mines and arm weapons on board. Grace was in the galley getting a cup of coffee when Pete walk in

"Hey charge told me your a hero"

"Me Na, brew"

"thanks" Grace fix Pete a up a cup of coffee then she sniff the air and said quietly

"Luxton around the corner" Pete nodded

"How did you know what do do I mean what was the gas use use" Free on gas, put it against metal and it go hard and freezer shatter like glass. It the same gasses use in fridges and freezers to keep them cold"

"Come on you must of learn that from some where"

"Yeah I did MacGyver, episode... bushmaster"

"I should of known that"

"Now you know, here you go enjoy your brew"

"what are you going to do now"

"joys of paper work" Grace said as she walk to the door

"Need any help"

"no thanks, I can handle it"

then Grace open the door and walk out closing the door behind her. Pete stood there with a grin on his face as she drink his coffee when two dads walk in

"Hey buffer, I just saw mad dog, she did great today"

"yeah Charge told me what she did"

"she sure is one amazing women"

"that is she is and can be full of surprises"

"that true, you should of seen her on the bridge, man boy she sure can bark"

"i heard she can keep her cool when some thing like that happens but if some one piss her off look out"

"yeah I know what you mean mate. So are you going to reward her from being a hero for saving the day"

"two dads, get your mind out of the gutter, no wounder you haven't got a girl friend"

Two dads laugh Pete finish his coffee and walk out of the galley. When both boat return back to cairns. Huon was move to another part of the port. The ambulances arrived to take the wounded to the hospital. Grace had already left in a waiting car to NAVCOM. When she arrived she went to see Steve only to see him talking to Mike. Steve spotted her and wave her in. so she walk over and into his office.

"Steve, mike"

"Grace we heard about what you did today" Steve said

"thanks I think, here is my reports on what happen on Huron and my review report"

"how did the exercises go" mike asked

"bloody night mare. Not only did the rescue team screw up but Luxton was more interested in Buffer than the whole team and she spend more time yelling at them and not telling them where they went wrong or the correct way of doing thing. Then the exposition on Huon" she shook her head

"She was trying to take over commander her and Wright argue about is. I know I shouldn't step in Steve but I had no choice in the matter. It all in my report"

"I'll be looking at it. Now Grace you been given new orders" Steve past her a file she open it and read what it said then look up at Steve

"Afghanistan"

"yes for the next tour which starts next week. Sorry but they do need the best captains and here the boat you will be captain of" Steve past grace the next file

"HMAS Hobart, helicopter frigate, Anzac class. it been few years since I was on one on them" she look up at Steve

"You will be leaving from Perth next Friday" Grace nodded

"In the mean time spend much time as you can with your family"

"thanks Steve. is there any thing else"

"no that all" Grace stood up

"Well hopefully I'll see you both before I leave" she turn around and walk out the door.

"It going to be hard on her" mike said

"yeah but she and family can make it"

"i hope so to"

when Grace arrived home she went and got into the shower. Pete join her a minute later

"Hey what wrong" Grace just hug him

"Grace what is it" Grace move back and look at Pete

"I've been sent to Afghanistan, I leave next week"

"what" Pete said in shock

"I'm going to be captain of HMAS Hobart for the next tour"

"Six months"

"i know I'm going to miss out on so much"

"Oh Grace" they both hug

"We can do it" then he pulled back and look at her

"We e-mail to each other every days, I can let you know how the kids are doing. How many tooth brushes two dads has use" Grace grin

"Every thing will be fine"

"i know" He then kiss her

"I want to spend much time with you and kids as possible this week, OK"

"OK"

"now lets start with this" he kiss her which became passionate.

They made love while in the shower then again in bed. Pete and Grace spend much time as they can with the kids. When they told Margret she was shock at first but under stand why Grace had to go. Hammersley stay in port for the week so the crew could give Grace a fair well party ant the pub the night before she due to fly out to Darwin.

She spoke to the crew and watch them all get drunk.

The next day Pete took Grace to the air port after dropping the kids off at day care. While at the air port they both hug each other till it was time. They both kiss one last time before Grace had to go.

Pete watches Grace get on the plane and watch it take off. Then he return home knowing the next six months is going to be hard on them both.

Over the next six months has been hard on both Pete and Grace but he keep her up to date about what happening on Hammersley.

Grace got a surprise e-mail from charge telling her that RO and Janet got engage. Which made her smile and in Nav e-mail she tells Grace that she pregnant and that ET fainted when she told him the news.

When Grace e-mail Pete she didn't tell him about the rescue mission she went on when the first rescue team were pin down by enemy fire and that couple of the team members were wounded.

And that Grace went in and rescue the main team and shot a guy who was holding a knife to a lieutenant throat. Grace carried two wounded men over her shoulders back to the waiting HRIB and back to her ship where she treated both men before she thought about her self.

When HMAS Hobart return to Darwin. Every one was looking ford to seeing their love ones including Grace. Once the ship was dock and every thing was done Grace was the last one to walk off the ship She look around and watch as her crew get greeted by their families.

She look around till she look at the end of the gang way and smile when she saw Pete standing there in his uniform. She walk down the gang way not taking her eyes off him till she was standing in front of him then she drop her bags

"Welcome home Grace" Then he pulled her into a hug and gave her a passionate kiss. When they finally parted tears was falling down her checks

"It good to be home Pete I miss you and kids so much" Then she look around

"Pete where are the kids" Then she look at him

"Mum looking after them so I could spend time with you"

"Pete I got to be back in Cains tomorrow"

"I know we are flying home tomorrow so for now let's get out of here"

"Sounds good to me" Pete pick her bags up when she notice her rank

"Pete when did you get promoted" He stood up and smile

"Yesterday and I've been transferred to HMAS Melbourne"

"What about Hammersley"

"Grace it only for a year"

"Why a year"

"My navy contract expires then. After that..."

"We can talk about it later, Let's just get out of here"

Pete carry both bags with one hand and held Grace hand with another as they walk through the crowd to one of the exits. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the hotel Pete manage to book. Soon as the door was close and lock Pete put Grace bags down and strip ford towards her.

He pull her towards him and they both kiss. They remove each other uniforms and got into bed where they spent all morning making passionate love. When it was lunch time they both showered and gotten dress. They walk down to the restaurant where they enjoy lunch then after wards Pete held on to Grace hand as they walk down to the day spa. When they got there he turn to Grace

"I got this book for this afternoon. I hope you like my surprise" Grace smile

"Yes I do, thank you" She gave him a kiss

"Go and enjoy cause tonight I got plans for us" He gave her a kiss

"I can't hardly wait" Then she step ford to talk to a women who was waiting for Grace then they walk through another door.

Pete went and did some shopping and relaxing for the rest of the afternoon. That night they had dinner in their hotel room and Pete showed Grace once again how much he miss her.

The next morning they flew back to Cains where Margret and kids were waiting for Pete and Grace at the air port. When Grace saw them running towards her. She crouch down and gave all three of them a hug while she talk to them.

Then she stood up and gave her mother in law a hug "Welcome home Grace"

"It good to be home mum"

"Lets go home"

"Sounds wonderful" Grace said they they all walk towards the exit with the twins holding on to Grace hands while grinning.

When they arrived home Grace look around the house and then spend time with the kids. Later that afternoon Grace received a phone call after she spoke to the person on the phone she hung up and turn to Pete

"Grace what is it"

"That was admiral Johnson from Canberra I've been ordered to attend a special award ceremony day after tomorrow on HMAS New castle. American ambassador Davis is presenting me and four other navy personal award"

"That great news isn't it"

"Shocking"

"Well what ever the metal is I'm proud of you Grace" He pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug and kiss just as the kids ran into the house laughing and giggling

"Lets go and see what the kids are up to" Pete said

"Why not" Then they kiss and went to see where their kids are.

TBC

Welcome back commander Shepard


	28. Author Notes

Author Notes.

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **New Hammersley**.

If you have review yet, please do so.

There are more stories to come from me to share with all of you fans.

Once again, thank you for all of your reviews. You make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

Alison

Alimoo1971


End file.
